Motherly Love
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Poor little Johanna...all those years without a scrap of motherly love. Well...I'll soon see to that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Guess what I have for you today? Yup! Another RP with Breannahello! **_

_**Johanna Barker:: Breannahello**_

_**Nellie Lovett:: iLuvJohnny**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Johanna Barker sat in her room like usual. She looked out the window at passersby. It was a very gloomy day, which was pretty common in London. But today, she was excited. Johanna had met…well not met, but noticed a very handsome boy the other day. He had noticed her as well, and she knew that he had been watching her.

So Johanna formulated a plan. She knew she could trust this boy. He had an honest, soft face and seemed very kind. And he made her smile. Since she felt comfortable with him, she had thrown him a key to the house.

Many would say that it was naïve move, but she knew that everything would be fine. So Johanna sat in anticipation. She never really knew what was going on in the world outside. She had always been shut up in her room, only being let out for basic necessities. Even her lessons were held in her room.

She could only hope that everything would go well.

Johanna had been so lost in her daydreaming that she barely noticed when her door was broken down. She looked up, startled at the sudden noise.

She quickly noticed it was the kind boy from the street. Purely out of instinct, she ran up and hugged the boy, a very unladylike thing to do. She quickly pulled away.

"I am sorry. I did not introduce myself. I am-" she started, but the boy interrupted her.

"Johanna. I know, and a most pleasant name it is," he nodded. "My name is Anthony."

He gave her a small smile, and she had to hold back the urge to hug him again.

"I have come to take you away from here," he said.

Johanna grinned at him and gave in to her urge to hug him. She had never been this close to a boy, and it was strange feeling. She loved the warmness of his embrace and the beating of his heart.

He pulled away and looked at her for a moment. "Are you ready to leave this place?" he asked, sounding hopeful himself.

Johanna nodded vigorously and began to gather her things. When she was ready, Anthony led her out a back entrance and past the Beadle to a place called Fleet Street.

"I know a place we can stay for a bit so I can order a carriage," he stated.

Nellie Lovett was sitting in her shop, drinking gin, when Anthony burst in, pulling a beautiful, yellow-haired girl with him. She immediately jumped out of her seat, she was so startled.

She soon realized it was just Anthony, and exclaimed, "Anthony! You gave me a fright!"

"I am sorry, ma'am, and I assure you it was not my intention, but I need to speak with Mr. Todd."

Anthony looked to Johanna and said, "You stay here." Then he turned to Mrs. Lovett. "This is Johanna, Mrs. Lovett. Now if you'll excuse me, I must speak Mr. Todd. I will be right back, Johanna."

The young girl looked around the room, slightly confused. "Hello, miss," she said timidly.

She noticed the woman's slightly drunken state and took a seat a booth or two away.

Nellie sat down next to her and looked her up and down. After examining her for a moment, she stated, "You look just like you mother."

Johanna looked at her confusedly. "My mother…You knew my mother?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"Of course I knew your mother! Lived right upstairs, she did!" Nellie said, unconsciously scooting closer to the girl.

"My mother lived in this house?" Now she was really confused. Why had Judge Turpin never told her any of this?

Suddenly, Johanna asked, "What was she like? My mother, I mean…I never knew her," she stated, sort of trailing off at the end.

"Yeah, she lived right up there with your father," she responded, trying to change the subject to Benjamin, or, as he's now called, Sweeney.

Johanna's face turned into something of a scowl. "My father…he was a fowl man. He was the one who killed her. I am glad that he is locked up."

She began to stare at the glass Mrs. Lovett was drinking out of, admiring it caught the light. She didn't want to think about the man that ruined her life.

"No! Your father was a wonderful man! And he loved your mother, loved her like…like no one else…" she finished sadly.

"Then…then why did he kill her?" she asked quietly. This woman, Mrs. Lovett, seemed very passionate about her father. She looked at her sad face, full of curiosity.

"He didn't kill her!" Nellie suddenly shrieked. She saw Johanna jump, and tried to calm down. "He…He didn't kill her."

Johanna was startled. "…He didn't?" she asked. Although she had always been skeptical of Turpin, she didn't think he would lie about something like that. "Then what really happened?"

Nellie sighed. "No, he didn't. So this is what happened: Your father loved your mother very much. He loved her more than…anyone…" she trailed off, her eyes filled with sadness.

Johanna gave her a strange look, a mixture of sadness and confusion in her eyes.

"He lied…" Johanna said quietly. She felt her eyes well up with tears. "Why would he do that? What had become of her, then?" she asked, tears now rolling freely down her face.

Nellie quickly snapped out of her sadness and continued, "Judge Turpin saw how beautiful your mother was, just as you are. And he decided he wanted her all to himself. So one day, when your mother and father were at the market, he had two policemen take your father away. He was sent away on a false charge, to Australia.

"And then one night, Judge Turpin invited your mother to a ball. I told her not to go. But she wouldn't listen to me. So she went. And the judge did a terrible thing."

"What did he do?" Johanna asked in a small voice.

"He raped her."

Johanna could no longer hold back any more tears. What Mrs. Lovett was telling her made so much sense. Judge Turpin always spoke so highly of her and her mother. Maybe too much for comfort.

"W-We ha-have to do something!" she sobbed. "M-My father, he's innocent…"

Instinctively, Nellie wrapped her arms around the girl, letting her sob into her. She Johanna's arms wrap around her waist, and she started rocking her slowly, whispering, "Ssh, it's okay. Ssh…"

"That man! T-That ho-horrible man!" she sobbed into Mrs. Lovett's chest. Her trembling slowed as the woman stroked her hair. "My father…I'll never meet him…" she went on.

Nellie continued rocking her, trying to shush her. "You can meet him…" she whispered to the sobbing girl.

Johanna looked up at Mrs. Lovett. "Meet him?" she asked, confused. "But I thought he was sent away…" she said, unintentionally snuggling closer to the baker.

"He escaped…he came back! He's just upstairs!" Nellie suddenly exclaimed, looking down at the girl.

"H-He is?" she sniffled, her eyes wide as she processed what she had just said.

Johanna looked at the woman hopefully. She didn't even care that there was a good chance that this woman was lying.

"Could I meet him?" she asked timidly, looking into the baker's eyes.

"Of course! Come on!" she squealed, her excitement growing as she got out the chair, helping the girl up as well.

Johanna almost jumped out of her seat. She quickly followed Mrs. Lovett out of the shop and up the stairs, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Nellie could hear Johanna on the stairs behind her. She finally reached the door and burst in to find Sweeney and Anthony talking quietly by the window.

"Mr. T!"

Sweeney nodded, silently telling her to continue.

Johanna stared at the man in awe. So this was her father. For some reason, he looked so cold. She had pictured him like that because of what Turpin had told her, but her vision of him had changed when Mrs. Lovett told her he was innocent. Johanna was very confused.

"Mr. T…this is Johanna," Nellie said slowly, as Johanna stepped into the room with her.

Johanna froze at the acknowledgement of herself. A part of her wanted to stay still and hide from the man, but another part wanted to run and hug him.

"Johanna?" Sweeney asked, his voice low.

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears again. The way that this man, her father, said her name made her heart melt.

Tears filled Nellie's eyes as she watched Sweeney run across the room, engulfing Johanna in a lung-crushing hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

Johanna never wanted to let go. For once in her short life, she felt loved. Although she had doubts at first, she was now sure this man was her father.

For the first time since his return to London, Sweeney Todd smiled. But it wasn't just a smile. It was a grin. An ecstatic grin, brought forth by the fact that he had his daughter back.

He reluctantly pulled back to look at her. "You look just like your mother," he said, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

Johanna smiled. Mrs. Lovett had said that, too. She suddenly wondered what she looked like. "My mother…what did she look like?" the young girl asked quietly.

Sweeney was slightly taken aback by this question. He strode over to his desk and picked up the picture if Benjamin, Lucy, and Baby Johanna. He walked back to his daughter, handing it to her. He stood behind her and pointed to Benjamin.

"That's me," then, he pointed to Baby Johanna, "That's you," and finally, he pointed to Lucy, "And that's your mother."

"She's so beautiful…" Johanna breathed, in awe. She stood there, looking at the picture for a minute or two before looking up at her father. She glanced over at Anthony.

"Oh, Anthony, you must've known this was my father's home! How sweet of you to reunite us!" she ran to the boy and hugged him.

Anthony was in shock. He had absolutely no idea. But still, he hugged her back and lied, "Y-Yes. Yes, I knew that."

She could kiss him right there. But Sweeney interrupted them.

Sweeney suddenly broke them apart, noticing their slight moment of intimacy. "Well, my dear Johanna, it has been more than a pleasure, but will you excuse me for about an hour? I need to catch up with Anthony…make sure his plans are in check," he said in an almost fake happiness.

Johanna looked slightly confused, but nodded anyway.

"Mrs. Lovett, will you please sit with Johanna while I…talk…with Anthony?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. T!" Nellie said happily. "Come on dear, we'll get you a nice meat pie."

At this, Sweeney's eyes widened, and he glared at the baker.

"Oh, calm down, Mr. T! I was only joking!"

He nodded, giving her a stern look, and the two women walked downstairs to the pie shop.

Nellie walked down the stairs slowly, Johanna following closely behind. She entered the shop, holding the door open for the girl. She walked around the counter and asked, "Would you like anything to eat, dear?"

Johanna was slightly hungry, but the anticipation from all the excitement today had chased her appetite away.

"No, but thank you, Mrs. Lovett," she said as she sat down in the closest booth. "Oh, but Mrs. Lovett, I would love something to drink…my mouth is so dry," she said simply.

"Gin? Water? What would you like?"

Johanna had never had an alcoholic beverage, and was surprised that Mrs. Lovett had offered it to her.

"Gin," she said curiously.

Nellie smiled, grabbed the bottle of gin and two glasses, and sat down next to the girl. She poured the liquid into the glasses and passed one to Johanna.

"Thank you," she said, taking the glass of clear liquid. She took a large swig and coughed as it went down, obviously not expecting the burn of the alcohol. She gave Mrs. Lovett a half smile as she set the glass down.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Lovett. I really do not know how to repay you," she said quietly.

Nellie had to stifle a giggle as she watched the girl take her fist drink of alcohol.

"It's not me you should be thanking, dear, it's Anthony. He's the one that took you away from that place. Honestly, I don't know how you got along all these years without a scrap of motherly love," she responded before taking a large gulp of gin.

"I have never had a mother around," she said simply. Her face became a little sad at the thought of the loss of her mother.

"Turpin has always been my guardian." She took a small sip of gin.

"Well, I think you need some motherly love," Nellie said before wrapping her arms around the girl once more and pulling her to her.

Johanna enjoyed Mrs. Lovett's warm embrace. She was right. No one had ever cared about her like this before. She linked her arms around Mrs. Lovett's waist and rested her head in the crook of her neck, her blonde locks falling over the older woman's chest.

Nellie placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. When Johanna locked her arms around her waist, Nellie could tell she had wanted to be held like this for a long time. She began softly stroking her hair, humming lightly.

Johanna smiled and unintentionally kissed Mrs. Lovett's neck. Her eyes widened and she sat up when she realized what she had done. "Mrs. Lovett…I…I'm sorry, I…that was wrong of me…" she trailed off.

A tingle ran up Nellie's spine as she felt the girl's soft lips on her throat. It took all her strength to keep from moaning. She heard her apologize, and her voice trembled when she responded, "I-It's fine, dear…"

Johanna nodded, but now she felt uncomfortable. She wanted Mrs. Lovett to hold her and love her, like her on mother would, but she was afraid that it would be awkward. She slowly moved closer to the baker, but was unsure of what to say.

She just looked into Mrs. Lovett's eyes, trying to think of words to ask if she would hold her again.

Nellie could tell what the girl wanted from just the look in her eyes. She was easy to read, just like Lucy. She pulled her to her again and wrapped her arms around her small frame.

Johanna was glad that Mrs. Lovett understood what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck, pressing her chest against the baker's. She couldn't help but savor the intoxicating smell of the woman. It was something sweet, and she couldn't resist the urge to bury her face into her auburn curls.

Before she knew what she was doing, Nellie had pushed Johanna backward and pressed her lips to hers.

Johanna was so surprised by Mrs. Lovett's actions that she gasped, which in turn parted her lips. The older woman took the opportunity to brush her tongue over Johanna's bottom lip. Johanna had never been kissed like that, in fact, she had never been kissed. She tried to suppress a moan, but found she couldn't as Nellie began to suck on her bottom lip.

Nellie heard Johanna moan and took it as a good sign. Hesitantly, she inserted her tongue into the girl's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Johanna was experiencing something completely new. She felt a burning in the pit of her stomach…or was it lower? She was so unsure of her feelings that she had forgotten how wrong what was happening was. Suddenly, she pulled away. She looked at the baker confusedly.

She had never heard of two girl kissing before. Was it proper? She knew that in certain situations, kissing a boy was inappropriate, but was kissing a girl different? She looked at Mrs. Lovett. There seemed to be an unrecognizable glint in her eyes. She wondered if it was in her own eyes as well.

"What's wrong?" Nellie asked. She was genuinely confused. She thought Johanna was enjoying it, but now it seemed as if she wasn't.

Johanna cocked her head slightly. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "There's a strange feeling in my stomach…like I should be happy…" she trailed off again, contemplating whether or not to ask Mrs. Lovett if two girls kissing was okay. But she figured that since Mrs. Lovett was older and more experienced, that she is right. "Can you make me feel like that again?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Yes…if you'll let me," Nellie responded, eyeing the girl curiously.

She nodded quickly, moving closer to the woman's lips.

Nellie smiled at her eagerness and kissed her again, holding her face in her hands. She ran her tongue over the girl's bottom lip, silently begging for entrance.

Johanna shuddered as she felt Mrs. Lovett's tongue touch her lip. Again, she moaned and parted her lips, letting Mrs. Lovett's tongue explore her mouth as she pleased.

Johanna seemed to melt into Nellie's body, her hands getting lost in the baker's hair. Nellie felt a gush as her soft body pressed against her own. She traced light patterns on the girl's back, earning soft moans from the inexperienced teenager.

Johanna unintentionally ground her hips against the seat. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she couldn't help it. She tangled her hands in Mrs. Lovett's locks, bringing them closer together. She felt the older woman's finger tracing featherlight patterns on her back, almost teasing her. She moaned again into her mouth.

When Johanna moaned, it sent wonderful vibrations through Nellie's mouth, causing her to moan in return. Johanna was so beautiful, so innocent. Her panties were getting wetter with each passing second.

The feeling in Johanna's stomach was becoming stronger. It was starting to feel almost like a pressure. Kissing Mrs. Lovett felt so wrong, yet so right. She didn't know what to make of it, but she wanted more.

"M-Mrs. Lovett?" she moaned into the baker's mouth.

"Yes, dear?" Nellie asked as she pulled back, afraid she had done something wrong.

"I feel…strange…not in a bad way, but…" she trailed off yet again, trying to keep her voice under control. She blushed lightly and said, "Is it right to feel this way? Because the feeling only increases…"

She was still moving her hips in hopes of calming the feeling down.

Nellie noticed the movement and couldn't help but smile. "That feeling means you're aroused. That you want more."

"What is that?" she asked, confused. "What do you mean?" She wanted the feeling to stop. The feeling moved lower, and it was almost as if her…lower regions were aching, which made the girl blush.

"You want relief." It was more a statement then a question.

Johanna looked around nervously, unsure about what she was about to say.

"Can you relieve me?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**I know, I know. I'm soooo evil. Sex in the next chapter! I PROMISE. **_

_**PS. I'm like practically begging for reviews here, people! I live off them!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna blushed a deep shade of red. But Mrs. Lovett had said she would give her motherly love. Wouldn't that mean helping her get rid of her problems?

"Yes. I can relieve you," Nellie said before moving in and kissing her again.

Johanna let out a groan of relief as Mrs. Lovett kissed her passionately. This time, Johanna's tongue explored Mrs. Lovett's parted lips.

Nellie felt Johanna's tongue enter her mouth, and greeted it with her own. She reached around the small girl and started fiddling with the ties on her dress.

Johanna's eye opened slightly. She was confused as to what the baker was doing. But she trusted the woman. So she brought her arms around her neck, bringing her closer as she let her tongue play with Mrs. Lovett's.

Nellie soon had all the ties undone, and slid the dress off the girl's shoulders.

Johanna blushed and stared at Mrs. Lovett innocently. She was just in a pair of white lace panties and had not realized just how bare she really was. She blushed a deep scarlet and moved closer to the baker.

Nellie licked her lips as she looked at the girl's bare breasts. She quickly stood up again and offered her a hand. She took it, and Nellie pulled her to her feet. She wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her again.

The looks that Mrs. Lovett was giving Johanna made her arousal increase. As Mrs. Lovett kissed her, she brought her arms around her back, scratching it lightly.

"On the floor," Nellie breathed, pulling away for a split second.

Johanna nodded. She quickly moved to the floor at Mrs. Lovett's feet, the feeling in her stomach only growing.

Nellie smiled and climbed on top of her, kissing her again. She ground her hips against the girl's, earning a moan. She gently started kissing down her neck, nipping her skin.

"Oh, God…" Johanna moaned. "This feels so good, Mrs. Lovett." She started moving her hips with the older woman's.

Once again, Nellie began moving down. She kissed down the middle of her chest, between her breasts. Johanna arched her back and moaned. She delivered a tiny lick to a pink nipple and looked up for her reaction.

Johanna gasped when she felt Mrs. Lovett's wet tongue on her nipple. Her eyes widened and she felt the warmness, now between her legs, increase. She arched her back and nodded at Mrs. Lovett to continue.

Having Johanna's approval, Nellie wrapped her lips around a nipple, swirling her tongue around it as she sucked harshly.

Johanna began to whimper in pleasure as Nellie sucked her nipple. She had never been touched so intimately before, and she was liking it. Boldly, she brought her hands down to Mrs. Lovett's locks and grabbed on tightly.

"Yes," she whispered.

Nellie closed her teeth onto the rosy bud, and quickly eased the pain with light licks and kisses.

Johanna arched her back as she felt Mrs. Lovett playing with her other nipple. She cried out in pain and pleasure as the baker bit her nipple, but moaned at the pleasure that came afterwards.

"More, please, Mrs. Lovett!" she moaned.

Nellie smirked slightly at her need, but obliged, lowering her hand to rest on Johanna's inner thigh.

Johanna felt her leg twitch as Mrs. Lovett touched it. She looked up at the woman with need in her eyes and nodded. She let her hips grind against Mrs. Lovett's as she anticipated what was to come.

Nellie felt Johanna grind her hips against her own, and let out a soft moan at the contact. She started to move downwards, kissing her stomach as she went.

Johanna felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. She wasn't sure exactly what Mrs. Lovett was doing, but the idea of her mouth down in her nether regions made the pressure between her legs almost unbearable.

Nellie hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Johanna's white panties and slowly lowered them, revealing her already-dripping slit.

Johanna loved the look on Mrs. Lovett's face as she stripped her completely. She timidly spread her legs a little more so that the redhead could see. Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure Mrs. Lovett could hear it.

Nellie licked her lips as she looked at the slick pink flesh exposed to her. She looked back up to Johanna, who nodded and whimpered, "Please." Slowly, she reached up and ran a teasing finger down her slit.

Johanna threw her head back as Mrs. Lovett teased her. No on had ever touched her there, and watching Mrs. Lovett tease her was making her more aroused. She watched Mrs. Lovett hungrily.

Nellie watched as Johanna squirmed under her. She met her eyes before lowering her head and placing a soft kiss on the girl's clit, never breaking eye contact.

Johanna arched her back when Mrs. Lovett's lips touched her clit. She let out a light moan and dug her nails into the floor.

"What did you do?" she breathed.

"I pleased you," Nellie said simply before repeating the action.

"God! Please, more then!" Johanna moaned. She absolutely loved the feel of Mrs. Lovett's warm lips on that part of her body. Each time she did it, Johanna's small body was thrown into waves of pleasure.

Johanna brought her hand down to Mrs. Lovett's curls. She didn't even acknowledge that she did it until she realized she was guiding the woman to her entrance. She didn't even bother apologizing. She was breathing and panting so loudly, she was sure she sounded like a dog. But she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was how Mrs. Lovett was pleasing her.

Nellie felt the girl's hand tangle in her hair, heard her breathing quicken. Johanna was pushing her head toward her glistening opening, and Nellie couldn't resist. She slowly ran her tongue up the length of her slit.

"O-oh Go-God!" Johanna moaned. She shivered as Mrs. Lovett ran her tongue up her dripping slit and grabbed another fistful of hair. She pushed the woman harder down on her womanhood.

Nellie could tell that Johanna was desperate for her release. So she decided to oblige her. Without warning, she thrust her tongue into the girl.

Johanna almost screamed in pleasure as Mrs. Lovett's tongue entered her. The feeling of the woman's tongue inside her warm walls was driving her crazy. The pressure was building, and she was sure she would explode.

Johanna was trembling beneath Nellie, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She started moving her tongue, plunging in and out of the girl mercilessly. Suddenly, her walls clenched down and she screamed, her very first orgasm wracking her body.

Johanna wasn't expecting what happened next. A sudden wave of pleasure came over her body. She blushed as she felt liquid leaking out of her womanhood. She let her body go limp and tried to calm her breathing.

"Tha-That…w-was…amazing!" she moaned loudly.

"Do you feel better?"

Johanna nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Lovett…" However, she could still feel the burn in her abdomen, and she wanted it to melt away. "But I still feel the warmness, Mrs. Lovett…the pressure is still there."

"Okay, dear," Nellie said, inwardly grinning at the chance to touch the girl again. She climbed up her body again and straddled her stomach. She smiled softly as she leaned down to press her lips to Johanna's again.

Johanna grinned at the older woman's assertiveness. She kissed her back with passion, boldly letting her tongue roam her mouth.

Nellie moaned softly when she felt Johanna's tongue enter her mouth. She lightly began kneading the girl's breasts, tweaking the rosy nipples.

Johanna wrapped her arms around Mrs. Lovett, wanting more. She let her nails run down the older woman's back. Again, she rubbed her hips against Mrs. Lovett's.

"Someone's a little eager," Nellie said jokingly, nipping at Johanna's jaw line before going back up to her lips.

Johanna nodded, all the feeling at once making her hot again. "Yes," she agreed, just as eagerly, before letting her head fall back.

Still kissing her, Nellie let a hand wander to rest on her slick slit.

The idea of Mrs. Lovett's hand down in her intimate area aroused Johanna greatly. She moved her hips to meet Nellie's hand.

Gently, Nellie slipped a finger into her sopping entrance.

Johanna sighed as her tight walls closed around Mrs. Lovett. She let out a moan of relief, adjusting to her finger.

Nellie felt Johanna clench around her digit and kissed her again to stifle her moan. She let her thumb brush over the girl's clit and started to move her finger.

Johanna loved the feeling of Mrs. Lovett penetrating her. She sucked on the woman's bottom lip as she fingered her. "De-Deep-Deeper," she muttered, getting used to the feeling.

Nellie smiled against the teenager's lips and obliged, pumping her finger harder, deeper, and faster.

"O-Oh God!" she moaned as Mrs. Lovett pumped faster. "Mrs. Lovett…Oh, God." She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Timidly, not wanting to hurt the girl, Nellie added another finger, pressing even harder against her clit. She heard Johanna gasp sharply and immediately stopped.

"W-Why did you stop?" Johanna asked quietly, her soaking entrance begging for more.

"I hurt you," Nellie said quietly, her voice quivering slightly.

Johanna looked up at Mrs. Lovett and saw that her eyes held sadness. "No, Mrs. Lovett, I assure you that you didn't…It was just a bit of a surprise, a pleasant surprise at that," she said, trying to make her feel better. She sat up from where she was laying and hugged Mrs. Lovett, who was still on top of her.

Nellie relaxed into the girl's comforting embrace. She kissed her again and started pushing her backwards.

Johanna almost smirked as Mrs. Lovett pushed her on her back, letting her hands linger on her thighs.

Nellie sucked her clit into her mouth as she inserted the two fingers back into her waiting opening. Johanna groaned and arched her back.

Having Mrs. Lovett use two fingers felt pleasurable and painful at the same time. Johanna loved how she was stretching her tight entrance and sucking on her clit to ease the pain. Again, Johanna arched her back.

Nellie moaned softly, sending wonderful vibrations into the pit of Johanna's stomach. She nibbled lightly on her stiff bud, earning a groan of need from the girl above her.

Johanna was shaking with need as she timidly said, "F-Faster…P-Please!"

Nellie sucked harder, rolling the sensitive skin between her lips and increased her pace, her fingers plunging into the girl at an almost impossible rate.

Johanna made small noises of pleasure as Mrs. Lovett pounded into her. "Oh, God, I-" she started, but couldn't finish because her walls tightened and she released, letting out a loud moan and grabbing onto Mrs. Lovett for support.

Nellie lapped at her opening as the girl came, savoring the taste of her arousal. When she finally lay limp, Nellie climbed back up and kissed her, letting her taste herself on her lips.

Johanna was surprised at how good she tasted. She smirked at Mrs. Lovett and changed their position so she was on top. A smile played on her lips at the baker's surprised expression.

Johanna let her hands slide over Mrs. Lovett's curves. She was curious as to what she looked like underneath her dress, and the thought of seeing Mrs. Lovett naked made her wet again. Now, it was her turn. And she would thank Mrs. Lovett properly for the comfort that the baker gave her. Johanna moved one hand to rest at the baker's neck and the other at her hip. She leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

Nellie was confused and surprised at the girl's bold actions, but her hands felt so good, sliding over her curves. She let out a soft moan as Johanna pressed her lips to the baker's throat.

Johanna felt a stroke of confidence overcome her. She let her lips linger over Mrs. Lovett's before letting them crash together. She grinded her bare hips against Mrs. Lovett's, earning her a moan.

Suddenly, Nellie's clothes felt unbelievably clingy. She reached between them and started undoing her corset, her hands flying over the laces like it was nothing.

"Help," she breathed against the girl's lips.

Johanna noticed that Mrs. Lovett was struggling with her clothes. She lowered her hand and started to quickly untie it. When she was finally free of it, all Johanna could do was stare. She had never seen another woman naked. She stared at Mrs. Lovett with hunger in her eyes, but was suddenly unsure of what she was doing. She brought her curious hands up to the baker's chest and lightly squeezed her breasts, which earned her a soft moan. She let one of her hands press lightly against the woman's stiff nipple, kneading it lightly.

Nellie let out a soft sigh of relief when she was released from her tight, and very uncomfortable, corset. She arched her back and let her eyes flutter shut when she felt Johanna's small, inexperienced hands on her breasts.

Johanna let her hands pinch and pull the baker's nipple, just like she had done to her. She was curious as to the older woman's reactions. She slowly let her mouth slip over her breast, swirling her tongue around the nipple.

Nellie immediately cried out, her hands flying to the girl's yellow hair as she suckled her breast. She arched her back even more, and her mouth fell open in pleasure. A quiet moan escaped her lips as Johanna let her teeth graze over the dark bud. This girl was a natural.

Johanna smiled at how she was making the baker react. She let her hands move to Mrs. Lovett's thighs and gently spread her legs as she nipped at her nipple.

A light blush spread across Nellie's cheekbones as she spread her legs, exposing her completely. She jumped when she felt probing fingers. She looked down to see Johanna looking intently at her lower regions.

Johanna wanted to please Mrs. Lovett, but she was a bit hesitant. She started to kiss down the baker's stomach and stopped as she got to her sex. She looked up at the woman nervously.

Nellie nodded vigorously when the girl looked up at her, a look of almost fear on her face.

The nodding was all she needed before the girl almost eagerly ran her tongue up and down Mrs. Lovett's slit. She let her tongue play with the older woman's clit before hungrily taking it into her mouth and sucking hard.

Nellie nearly screamed. Her stomach clenched and she tangled her hands in Johanna's blonde locks. Where did she learn this? Surely not from herself…

Johanna was unsure about her next move. She slowly brought her hand up to Mrs. Lovett's opening as she sucked on her clit and rubbed her slit, waiting for her reaction.

Nellie's grip on her hair tightened, causing the girl to yelp softly. She arched her back and moaned, wanting more.

Johanna curiously let her fingers enter Mrs. Lovett. She slowly kept a rhythm with two, but Mrs. Lovett's moaning indicated she wanted more. She began to move faster, each time traveling a little deeper, the whole time still sucking hard on the baker's aching clit.

Nellie groaned as she clenched around Johanna's fingers. "More…" she breathed.

Johanna but down lightly on Mrs. Lovett's clit. She didn't want to hurt her, just pleasure her. She added another finger. Since she had very thin fingers, she wasn't worried about hurting her, but she still didn't want to overwhelm her. She loved how Mrs. Lovett was reacting to her. Every move she made resulted in some sort of moan for more, and she loved it.

Nellie felt the girl's teeth close onto her clit, and let out a groan as pleasure shot through her like electricity. She still wanted more.

Johanna slowly added a fourth finger and heard Mrs. Lovett moan as she stretched her even more. She let her adjust before moving as fast and hard as her small arm would let her. The taste of the woman was intoxicating and she tried to bring more of the baker's clit into her mouth.

The feeling of Johanna's mouth on her sensitive nub, combined with her fingers thrusting forcefully into her was driving Nellie insane. She was painfully close to her release.

Johanna's tongue began to tease the baker's sore clit as se sucked it, and couldn't help but smirk at the reaction she was causing. She began to push up as she fingered her.

Nellie gasped loudly as Johanna's fingers hit her G-Spot. She began thrusting her hips with her movements, desperate for more.

Johanna could feel Mrs. Lovett's walls clenching around her fingers, and spread them slightly as she moved. She felt them tighten to the point where she thought her fingers would break. Mrs. Lovett arched her back and screamed Johanna's name as she finally climaxed. Johanna sucked harder and curiously lapped at the baker's clit as she came.

When Nellie finally finished with her orgasm, she lay limp on the floor.

Johanna watched as Nellie finished her climax. She looked vulnerable, shaking and sweating beneath her. She couldn't resist putting her arms around the baker and kissing her on the cheek.

Nellie closed her eyes and felt the girl wrap her arms around her. She smiled and sighed contentedly as she kissed her cheek. Johanna buried her face in Nellie's chest, and Nellie kissed the top of her head. Then, she realized something.

"Johanna," she whispered.

Johanna was so comfortable in Nellie's arms that she barely heard her. "Yes?" she murmured in an unusually happy tone.

"Your father and Anthony will be down soon,"

The realization hit her. But she didn't want to leave the arms of the woman she had just lost her virginity to. She sighed and looked up at her. "I suppose we should dress…"

Nellie sighed as well and said, "Yes…" Reluctantly, she let go of the blonde and sat up, straightening her sex-tangled hair.

Johanna flattened her hair and wiped the sweat off her brow. Suddenly, she blushed at the fact that she was naked. She quickly found her clothes and dressed, flattening the wrinkles from her dress.

Nellie did the same, fixing her dress and tying up her corset.

When Johanna was done, she looked at Nellie and she smiled. She truly was incredibly beautiful. She quietly snuck up behind her and when she turned around, she kissed her lightly on the lips.

Nellie smiled surprisedly into the kiss. She let her hands fall onto the girl's hips, pulling her closer.

Johanna felt Nellie's hands on her hips and brought her arms around the baker's neck, letting her tongue slide between her already-parted lips. Suddenly, she heard something at the door and felt Nellie push her away slightly. She looked over to the door and noticed it was her father and Anthony. Suddenly, her heart dropped. She was supposed to marry this man in a few days, but she wasn't too sure if she wanted to anymore.

Nellie heard a noise outside the door and quickly pulled away. She turned around to see Sweeney and Anthony outside the door. She quickly stepped away from the girl, earning her a soft whimper of disappointment.

Sweeney looked happier than ever before. He smiled at Mrs. Lovett and then at Johanna. "Mrs. Lovett?" he asked in a pleasant tone. "Do you think we could find a room for Anthony and Johanna?"

Nellie was still incredibly flustered, having had an incredibly orgasm not ten minutes ago, but she still managed to say, "O-Of course, Mr. T…" she paused, as if in great thought. "How about Johanna sleep in my room with me, and Anthony can sleep up in the shop with you?"

Anthony looked as though he were about to protest, but before he could, Sweeney exclaimed, "Excellent! Why don't you show Johanna your room, and I'll…talk…to Anthony?"

Johanna sighed happily as Mrs. Lovett suggested their sleeping arrangements. She was afraid that she would have to sleep with Anthony. She knew the boy wouldn't try anything, but it was improper for a lady to share a room with a boy she was not married to.

Then again, what she had done with the baker could be considered improper…but Johanna was happy she got to sleep with Mrs. Lovett. Apparently, Sweeney also didn't like the idea of Anthony and herself sleeping together. He was obviously extremely protective. She smiled and nodded, then remembered she shouldn't be too happy about this, and tried to make her expression blank, though it was hard to hide her excitement.

Nellie noticed Johanna struggling to keep a straight face, so she said, "Come on, dear, I'll show you the room," and led her into her bedroom, leaving Sweeney and Anthony to talk about whatever they were going to talk about.

When they entered the room, Johanna hugged Mrs. Lovett lovingly. "Thank you for letting me stay in here with you," she said softly. She slowly let her lips linger on Mrs. Lovett's neck and began to kiss her way up her jawline.

Nellie's head rolled on her shoulders when she felt Johanna's soft lips on her jaw. "J-Johanna, no…later…" she said, her voice shaking.

Johanna pulled away and pouted slightly. She let her lips touch Mrs. Lovett's in an almost teasing way. "But we have a bed this time…" she said cutely. She was surprised at how much she liked being intimate with Mrs. Lovett.

Nellie smiled. Johanna looked so adorable when she pouted. She moved closer to the girl and captured her lips in a short kiss. When she pulled away, she said, as firmly as she could, "Later."

Again, Johanna made her eyes big, brought her hands to Mrs. Lovett face, and kissed her with a little more force, letting her tongue slide over the baker's lower lip.

When Johanna's tongue touched Nellie's lip, she melted and gave in to her body's desire. She obediently parted her lips, allowing Johanna's tongue full access. She wrapped her arms around the girl's hips and pulled her closer.

Johanna smiled against Mrs. Lovett's lips and wrapped her leg around the woman's hips. She brought one hand down to her back and gripped tightly.

"Jo," Nellie breathed against her lips. "Later."

Johanna pulled away slowly and looked up at the baker. "I'm sorry…I got…carried away…" she said in a cute voice.

Grief washed over Johanna's face, and Nellie felt a pang of sadness. She gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I guess a little kiss wouldn't hurt," she said softly before moving back in and pressing her lips to Johanna's.

Johanna kissed Nellie back happily before pulling away and saying, "Let's go make dinner, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nellie smiled and nodded, letting go of the girl and walking out the door. Johanna happily followed the woman down to the kitchen.

As they walked, Nellie linked her fingers through Johanna's. Johanna smiled up at her and sighed happily. However, they had to break apart once they entered the kitchen, because Sweeney and Anthony were already there, waiting for them. Anthony looked dreadful, his face pale and his eyes fearful. Nellie wondered what Sweeney had done to him.

Johanna looked at Anthony worriedly. He looked very distraught and white, and she wondered what had happened between him and her father. She quickly forgot though as she started to make dinner, and was introduced to a boy named Toby, who helped around the shop.

Nellie and Johanna quickly made dinner, just a simple salad with beef, and it was beef, and some rice. They all sat at the table, Johanna sandwiched between Nellie and Sweeney. Sweeney, of course, wouldn't dare let Anthony sit next to Johanna. Sure, he trusted him. But he was still a teenage boy.

Johanna happily ate dinner with what she would like to call her new family. At this point in her life, she couldn't ask for more. She looked around the table as she caught up with her long lost father.

"You and Mrs. Lovett seem to be getting along well," he said happily. "I suppose you have always wanted children, isn't that right, Nellie?" he asked Mrs. Lovett.

Nellie almost spit out her gin when Sweeney spoke. She quickly composed herself and said, "Y-Yes, Mr. T, I have always wanted…children.."

Sweeney nodded. "And Anthony here will treat my daughter very well. Won't you, Anthony?"

This time, Johanna almost choked. She had almost forgotten that she would be married to the boy in just a few days.

Nellie noticed Johanna's face fall when Sweeney mentioned Anthony, and very much wanted to give her a hug. But the best she could do was let her hand rest on her knee.

Johanna looked at Mrs. Lovett to thank her and continued eating. She heard Anthony respond timidly, but was thankful for the support of Mrs. Lovett.

"Y-Yes, sir," Anthony said quietly.

"Good," Sweeney said sternly, a harsh look on his face as he looked at Anthony. Wanting to end this conversation, Nellie quickly looked at the clock and said, "Oh, look at the time! We should be getting to bed!" as she stood up, collecting everybody's plates and placing them in the sink.

Johanna quickly helped Mrs. Lovett clean and nodded to Anthony, her father, and Toby, before going to Mrs. Lovett's room for "bed time".

When the dishes were clean and the counters were clear, Nellie looked around to find the shop empty. Even Johanna was gone. She suspected she must have gone into her bedroom, and was waiting for her. She padded quietly to the back of the building, to her room, and pushed open the door.

Johanna began to change into her nightgown, but before she could pull it over her head, the door opened.

Johanna let out a gasp and tried to cover herself. Nellie raised her eyebrows and giggled. "Oh, come on, dear. Do you really feel the need to be embarrassed? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Johanna giggled as well. "I though you were Anthony," she said.

She let the nightgown fall to the floor, leaving her in her panties. She slowly walked over to her, deliberately swinging her hips seductively. "We have a bed now…" she stated as she brought her hands to Mrs. Lovett's neck.

Nellie smiled softly as Johanna pressed her lips to hers. She moaned as she felt the girl's soft body press against hers, but it was late, and she had to work the next morning. As much as she didn't want to, she forced herself to pull away. "Jo…" she started. "I have to work tomorrow."

Johanna frowned, showing the baker she was upset. "Please? We can make it quick…" she almost begged. She pressed her body closer to Mrs. Lovett's, letting her feel just how warm she was.

Nellie had to grit her teeth to keep from moaning as Johanna pressed her body against hers. She thought, debating whether or not to give in. She finally made a decision.

"Okay. Quickly," she said, pushing Johanna backwards toward the bed.

Johanna felt her heart pump faster as Mrs. Lovett pushed her toward the bed. She quickly let her legs spread as she sat sown and waited for Mrs. Lovett to get on top of her.

"Turn over," Nellie said, getting on her knees in front of Johanna.

"Turn over?" she asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Turn over," she said again, allowing herself to grin.

Johanna nervously turned over and looked back at Mrs. Lovett.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Johanna lifted herself up so she was on her hands and knees, her backside facing Mrs. Lovett. "Mrs. Lovett…what are you doing…?" she asked timidly.

Nellie hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Johanna's panties and slowly pulled them down, exposing her completely. She ran her hands over the smooth flesh of her backside, earning soft moans from the girl in front of her.

Johanna was slightly surprised by Mrs. Lovett's actions, but couldn't help but moan as she felt her hands on her backside.

Nellie let her hands slip downward, resting on her already-glistening slit. She felt Johanna jump at the sudden contact.

Johanna felt her breath tighten in her throat as Mrs. Lovett touched her intimate area. Although she had touched her there before, she had never been touched when she couldn't see her.

Johanna arched her back as Nellie slipped not one, but two fingers into her dripping opening. She wrapped her other arm around her leg and started gently playing with her clit.

The girl felt Mrs. Lovett enter her, and knew she was being very literal when she said quickly. She felt her entrance stretch around Mrs. Lovett's digits, and her other hand playing with her clit was sending her into a world of pleasure.

Nellie lightly pinched her sensitive bud between her fingers, earning a ragged gasp from the blonde. She increased her pace, loving the way Johanna's back arched and her walls clenched as her breathing became quicker and quicker.

Johanna could already feel her orgasm building. She panted and clenched around Mrs. Lovett's fingers each time she entered her. She could no longer hold back, and started to moan loudly as Mrs. Lovett fucked her.

When Johanna's moans got louder, Nellie had to quickly cover her mouth with the hand that had been playing with her clit. But she increased her pace even more, trying to compensate for the lost source of pleasure.

Johanna wanted to scream, she was so close. But she just whimpered into Mrs. Lovett's hand. She was so close. "Oh, God," she moaned into the baker's hand, but it came out muffled. She could feel her opening clamp tightly on Mrs. Lovett's fingers.

Reluctantly, afraid she would hurt her, Nellie slipped a third finger into her tightening opening, slowly slightly to gauge her reaction.

Johanna felt a sharp pain as Mrs. Lovett added a third finger. She slowed her pace, letting Johanna breathe. She let herself adjust to being this stretched, but it soon felt pleasurable.

When Johanna relaxed around her fingers, Nellie sped up again, loving the sound of Johanna's mewls of pleasure. "Quiet," she whispered as she moved her hand away from the girl's mouth, down to her breast.

Johanna tried to stop her moans, but felt herself tighten again at Mrs. Lovett grabbed her breast. "Mrs. Lo-Lovett, I'm go-going t-to…" she began.

Then, Johanna clamped down onto Nellie's fingers. Once again, Nellie had to cover her mouth to stifle her scream. Her muscles tensed visibly before she collapsed onto the bed, too weak to hold herself up. Nellie smiled and withdrew her fingers, sucking on them to clean them.

Once Johanna had calmed down a bit, she stood up and helped her into a sitting position. She wordlessly slipped the nightgown over her head and pulled a new pair of panties onto the exhausted girl. Then, she helped her scoot up the bed so she could sleep properly. Nellie then undressed herself and changed into a thin nightgown, climbing into bed next to her.

Johanna thought it was cute that Mrs. Lovett helped her so lovingly, and when she lay down beside her, she kissed her cheek softly before letting her head fall to the crook of Mrs. Lovett's neck and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Just before she fell asleep, Nellie murmured, "Call me Nellie," and pulled the drowsy teenager closer to her. Johanna moaned something unintelligible before melting into Nellie's chest, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Johanna woke up wrapped in Nellie's arms. She snuggled into the crook of her neck before forcing herself out of bed. As much as she wanted to stay in the baker's warm embrace, she was afraid someone would walk in and see them.

Suddenly, Nellie felt cold. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see Johanna perched on the edge of the bed. She blinked sleepily and said, "Jo? What're you doing?"

"Getting ready," she said simply. She looked over at Nellie and gave her a small smile.

Nellie looked over at the clock and was immediately confused. "But it's only 5:00," she murmured, reaching for the girl.

Johanna hadn't even noticed the time. She had just been so nervous that they would be caught that she was becoming paranoid. She let Nellie pull her into her arms.

Nellie pulled her against her chest and got comfortable in the bed. She kissed the top of Johanna's head and started stroking her hair.

The young girl loved how Mrs. Lovett comforted her. It made her feel as though everything would be okay. She remembered how, in less than a week, she was going to be pulled away from this beautiful woman and forced to marry someone she barely knew.

She felt her heart become heavy and tears fill her eyes. "Mrs. Lo-I mean, Nellie? I don't want to marry Anthony," she said timidly. "I mean, I just met him and he is very nice, but I'm not sure if I want to marry him. Besides…I feel more comfortable with you, Nellie…" she waited for the baker's response and snuggled tighter under the covers, savoring Mrs. Lovett's warmth.

Nellie was surprised, to say the least. Tears brimmed in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She could tell that Johanna was being completely honest.

"Well, dear. You just need to do what your heart tells you to," she said quietly, trying desperately not to cry. She wanted Johanna to be happy.

"My heart tells me something impossible…" Johanna said, letting her head fall back into the crook of Mrs. Lovett's neck. She laughed sadly. "Wouldn't it be silly if two girls could be wed…?" she joked.

"You really don't want to marry Anthony. Do you?" Nellie asked softly.

Johanna felt a few tears come free, and let go. She sobbed, holding tightly onto the baker. Nothing ever seemed to go her way. She heaved and sobbed as Mrs. Lovett held her. "I-It's n-n-not fair…" she wailed.

"Ssh.." Nellie whispered, trying to console the sobbing girl. "I know, ssh…"

Johanna held Nellie tighter as she cried. "What am I going to do? Everyone expects me to be married to him."

"So what?" Nellie asked suddenly, looking down at the girl. "Who cares what people expect?"

Mrs. Lovett's statement confused Johanna. She never knew she had a choice. "What do you mean?" she asked as she wiped her face.

"Don't marry him! Tell him you're sorry, but you can't marry someone you don't love!" she exclaimed, sitting up and pulling the girl up with her.

Johanna was startled. "D-Don't marry him?" she asked, slightly moving away to look into Mrs. Lovett's eyes. "How would I go about doing that?"

"Just tell him you can't marry him," she said, getting excited herself.

"How?" Johanna asked quietly.

"Tell you what. Pretend I'm Anthony and tell me you can't marry me," Nellie said.

Johanna looked up at Mrs. Lovett strangely, but nevertheless sat up straighter. "Anthony…um…may I…talk…to you?" she asked. It was hard to keep a straight face because all she could think of was how much Mrs. Lovett did not look the slightest bit like the sailor.

"Of course, Johanna, dear," Nellie said, smiling sweetly.

Johanna struggled to control her girlish giggling. "I think…we should reconsider our…relationship," her tone became more serious. "I mean, I just don't want to get married yet. I am only 16 years old and have barely lived life…" she began to ramble.

"What are you trying to say?" Nellie asked, jokingly making her voice low and manly as she tried to hold back her own laughter.

Johanna tried to hold back her laughter again, but it was hard. "Well…maybe…" Finally, she couldn't hold back her hysterical giggles and had to hold on to Mrs. Lovett to keep from falling over.

"Well…Anthony, I don't think it's a good idea if we get married," she finally finished.

When Johanna started laughing, Nellie couldn't hold back anymore. She joined her, laughing so hard she was crying. As she wiped her eyes, she said, "That's good, but when you're actually talking to the boy, don't start laughing."

"I'll try," she said. Then, her eyes brightened and she smiled friskily at Mrs. Lovett. "We still have time before we have to get ready…"

Johanna moved her hand to Nellie's thigh, massaging the flesh softly. Nellie bit her lower lip and sighed softly, but still, she said, "Not now, Jo."

She sighed disappointedly. "I only wanted to thank you for last night…" she said quietly.

"Jo, it's getting late…what if someone comes in?" Nellie asked uncertainly.

Johanna looked into Nellie's eyes then looked away. She pouted her lip. "Well, I guess if you don't want me to thank you properly…we could wait." She moved her hand up a little bit and massaged her inner thigh.

Nellie bit her lip again. Johanna was so cute when she pouted. "Good idea," she started. "Yes, we should wait."

Johanna shook her head. "But, Nellie," She knew the usage of her first made her weak. "What if we don't get another chance like this in a while? Surely, you do want to be thanked properly?" she asked seductively as she moved closer to the baker, letting her lips touch her collarbone.

Nellie melted at the use of her first name, but she pushed her arousal back. She moaned softly when the blonde's lips brushed against her skin. "Jo, stop," she said weakly.

Johanna began to suck on the older woman's collarbone as she protested. "Please, Nellie…" She brought her hand up a little more.

"No, Jo," Nellie said softly, her eyes half-lidded as the girl suckled her neck. She felt her hand move farther up her leg and couldn't hold back a mewl. But she quickly came to her senses and pushed her away, saying, "Johanna, stop."

Johanna looked at Nellie, hurt. "Fine," she said, getting off the bed. She began to strip off her nightgown, refusing to look at the redhead.

Nellie noticed the hurt look on Johanna's face, and immediately felt terrible. She watched as she slipped the nightgown over her head, exposing the smooth, pale flesh of her back. The pulsing feeling in Nellie's stomach grew, despite how much she was trying to ignore it.

Johanna sat on the bed in just her panties, pretending to look around the room. She purposely leaned over Mrs. Lovett while she "gathered" her clothing, letting her exposed skin rub against her. "Well, I guess that's too bad. I was really looking forward to pleasing you…" she trailed off as she pulled the hem of her underwear down.

Nellie's arousal only grew as Johanna pulled her panties off. Her eyes darkened with lust, and her breathing quickened as the girl stood up.

Johanna pulled her panties down over her hips and looked up at Mrs. Lovett innocently. She couldn't resist, she looked so cute flustered. She let her lips touch the baker's in a soft kiss.

When Johanna's lips touched Nellie's, she couldn't protest anymore. "Please," she whispered against her lips.

Johanna smirked as she moved away from Nellie. She sat back and spread the baker's legs before sitting between them and letting her hand drift up her leg. She kissed her lightly as she massaged her way up the older woman's leg.

"Wait," Nellie breathed, pulling away from Johanna. She noticed her confused expression, but just lay down, pulling her down with her, and pulling the heavy quilt over them. "Just in case."

Johanna nodded, agreeing with the precaution. She moved closer to her and started pulling at her nightgown. She brought her lips to her collarbone again and moved her hand above her soaked panties. She began to stroke the baker through the fabric.

Nellie bucked her hips and gripped the sheets. She leaned upwards, desperately wanting to kiss the teenager.

Johanna quickly covered Nellie's lips with her own, silencing her moans with her mouth. She began to play with the hem of Nellie's panties, teasing her, before pulling them down to her knees.

Nellie gasped slightly when Johanna pulled her panties down. She ground her hips against the girl's, desperate for release.

Johanna teased her by letting one of her digits run up and down her slit. She began to suck on baker's bottom lip as she teased her.

Nellie moaned into Johanna's mouth as she teased her relentlessly. "Please," she murmured again, moving her hips, hoping for more.

Johanna slowly let one of her fingers enter Nellie. She moved it in and out at a slow pace, loving how Nellie was begging for her. She began to kiss down her jaw to her neck, where she sucked hard enough to leave a mark.

Nellie let out a loud groan when Johanna's finger slipped into her. Her stomach clenched, and she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. She parted her lips, begging for the young girl's tongue.

Johanna let their lips meet again, easily slipping her tongue into Nellie's mouth. She unexpectedly added two more fingers into Nellie and quickened her pace, silencing the baker's moans with mouth.

Nellie's breathing rate increased, her moans got louder. The feeling grew, almost overcoming her.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a sickeningly familiar voice entered the room. "Nellie, what is-" Sweeney started, but his voice faded when he saw Johanna on top of her.

Johanna froze when she heard the voice of her father at the door. She pretended to have just woken up and poked her head out of the covers, careful not to remove enough to show that Mrs. Lovett and herself were naked.

Nellie quickly pushed Johanna to the side and tried to control her quivering voice as she said, "Oh, good morning, Mr. T."

"What's going on?" he growled, stepping into the room.

"Oh, nothing, we were just waking up is all," Nellie responded quickly, thinking on the spot.

"Why are you sleeping together?" he asked, still moving forward.

"What do you mean, Mr. T?" Nellie tried to stall, wracking her brain for an answer.

Johanna sat up slightly, but not enough to reveal her naked body. "W-Well…um, well, I got scared last night. I had a bad dream…and I crawled into Mrs. Lovett's bed unintentionally…father," she said, hoping her excuse didn't sound bad.

Sweeney's unreadable expression soon turned into one of concern. He sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed one of Johanna's hands in his. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, his voice surprisingly soft and empathetic.

Johanna blushed. She hadn't thought about him being so soft toward her. As much as she would love to talk to her father, she didn't want to talk to him naked.

"Well, I'm fine…now. But let me get ready, and I'll talk to you about it in the kitchen?" she asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yes, Mr. T, could you let us become…decent?" Nellie asked, blushing furiously.

Johanna nodded and waited for Sweeney to leave the room. She hoped he didn't see the panties and gowns strewn across the floor.

Fortunately, he left quickly, closing the door behind him, and Nellie immediately captured Johanna's lips again, needing to reach her climax. She reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling it between her legs.

Johanna loved Nellie's eagerness and obliged, beginning to finger the baker as fast as she could.

Nellie was inflating like a balloon. She squeezed her eyes shut as she exploded, Johanna clapping her hand over her mouth just in time to stifle her scream.

Johanna flinched as Nellie's walls clamped down on her fingers. She had to clasp a hand over her mouth so Sweeney didn't come running back in. "Shh…" she whispered into her ear as she let Nellie ride out her orgasm.

Nellie arched her back and moaned into Johanna's palm. The pleasure seemed to have no end. She couldn't believe how strong it was. She tried to quiet down, knowing Sweeney would come running back in if he heard anything strange, but it was hard. Finally, she finished climaxing, going limp under Johanna's body.

Johanna pulled her fingers back and looked at them curiously. She smiled at the baker. "I told you I would thank you properly," she said.

Nellie was still gasping for breath, and didn't see the adorable expression on Johanna's face as she examined her fingers. Her heart was thudding in her chest, her mind cloudy.

Once Johanna could tell Nellie had come down from her high, and could look into her eyes and see someone looking back, she slowly ran her tongue up her dripping digits, experiencing something completely new.

Nellie felt another gush as she watched the girl licking her fingers, but knew she had to hold it back. If they didn't get out there soon, Sweeney would come back in. once Johanna had sufficiently cleaned her fingers, Nellie pulled her down and kissed her, tasting herself on the blonde's lips.

Johanna let out a husky moan as Nellie grabbed her. She let her arms link around the redhead's neck and let the kiss deepen.

Nellie let go of her lips, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against Johanna's, just enjoying their close proximity. After about two minutes of silence, she whispered, "Time to get up."

Johanna pouted, but knew she was right. She moved to get a pair of clean panties and dress and put them on.

Nellie did the same, throwing on an old work dress. She picked up a brush and sat down on the bed. She motioned for Johanna to come over.

Johanna walked over to Nellie, turning around so she had access to her hair.

Nellie gently ran the brush through her naturally straight blonde locks, taming her sleep-messed hair. Once it was neat, she got up and walked to her dresser, rummaging through drawers until she found what she was looking for. She went back to Johanna and sat down behind her. Running her hands gently through her hair, she separated it into two sections. She pushed them over her shoulders and turned her around so she was facing her. She separated one of the sections into three smaller sections and began to braid it. She did the same with the other section, and secured the ends with the hair ties she had picked up.

Johanna could help but smile as she watched Nellie do her hair. She had never had another girl around to teach her about feminine things like this. She was mesmerized by her hands flying over her hair. She felt a pang of happiness and suddenly felt the motherly love that she had felt when she had met the woman.

Nellie silently fussed with Johanna's hair until she was satisfied. Then, she stood up and brushed out her own hair, walking back to the dresser, where she quickly put her hair up in her usual messy pile. She walked back to Johanna and pulled her to her feet. After looking her over for a moment, she said, "You look beautiful," and kissed her on the cheek.

Johanna blushed a scarlet color and smiled. "Thank you," she said softly. "Will I be helping you with the pies today?"

Nellie's eyes widened for a split second before returning back to their original state. She smiled, trying to look normal, and said, "Why don't you help Toby serve them?"

The teen nodded. "I would love to," she said before opening the door.

Nellie stifled a giggle when Johanna opened the door. Sweeney was pacing in the hallway, obviously waiting, rather impatiently, for their return. When the door opened, he stalked over and demanded, "What took so bloody long?"

Then, he noticed Johanna and said, "You look nice."

Johanna smiled politely and said, "Thank you."

Nellie rolled her eyes and pushed past him, leading Johanna into the kitchen. "Oh, calm down, Mr. T," she said as she walked.

Johanna was excited. She had never gotten to work before. She knew most people would say it wasn't fun, but she had never worked a day in her life, and was curious as to what it would be like. When the two were downstairs, Johanna asked, "What time will the customers be arriving?"

Nellie looked up at the clock and almost screamed. It was almost 7:30! "Okay," she started, running frantically around the shop, trying to stay calm. "They'll be here in less than 15 minutes, so we have to get moving!"

Johanna hurriedly tidied up the place, unsure of what really to do. "Um…Ne-Mrs. Lovett?" she quickly corrected herself, remembering that her father was standing right there. "What am I supposed to do when the customers get here?" she asked.

"Hang on a moment, dear," Nellie called as she descended to the bakehouse, getting some pies to start the day.

Johanna looked at Mrs. Lovett eagerly as she came back up, holding a rather heavy-looking tray covered in pies. She heard footsteps coming from the steps leading to the bedroom and looked over to see Toby approaching.

Nellie smiled at Johanna as she came up the stairs. As she entered the room, Sweeney quickly closed the door behind her, making sure no one had a chance to even look down there.

"Morning, mum," Toby said as she stepped in. She flashed him a quick smile before requesting, "Toby dear, would you teach Johanna to serve the customers?"

Johanna went with Toby. He brought her to the area with customers and told her to grab a plate. She followed the boy around, serving pies to everyone that he pointed to.

Soon, there was a big rush of people as it hit noon, and Johanna had become overwhelmed, but Toby helped her with the work load. She was slightly disappointed because Mrs. Lovett had been absent most of the day, down in the bakehouse. The teenager wanted to help her make the pies, but even Toby told her that she never let anyone help her with that. She was surprised at how easy it was to make small talk with the younger boy, and enjoyed his company.

After the shop had closed, Johanna sat on the couch in the parlor, using her fingers to comb out her hair. She sighed. Toby had gone upstairs, and Mrs. Lovett was nowhere to be found. She also hadn't seen Anthony all day, which not a completely bad thing, but the sooner she told him, the easier it would be to break it off. She looked around the room, still hoping Mrs. Lovett would show up soon before laying down on the couch.

Nellie yawned as she climbed the stairs to the kitchen for the millionth time that day. She wasn't surprised to see that the room was empty. However, she was surprised when she heard light humming coming from the parlor. She crept in to see Johanna laying on the couch, staring tiredly at the wall.

Johanna looked up to see Mrs. Lovett and smiled. "I missed you today," she said simply. "Why can't I help you with the pies?" she almost whined. "It would give us an opportunity to be alone…"

"Not today, dear. Maybe someday, but not today," she said, walking towards her.

She sat down on the couch and grabbed her hand. Her skin was ice cold. "Jo, are you feeling all right?" she asked, her voice laced with worry. She quickly grabbed an extra blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Johanna pulled the blanket around her. "Fine, just a little cold…and nervous," she said quietly. She kissed Mrs. Lovett on the cheek. "I missed you today," she said again. "Although I had Toby to keep me company, the lad talks a lot."

Nellie giggled under her breath and said, "Yes, he does talk a bit." She hurried and started a fire in the dusty fireplace. It took a few minutes, as it hadn't been used in years, but she eventually got one going.

"I want to stay here, Nellie," Johanna said, looking into the now-roaring fire. "With you, and my father, and Toby…even if he does talk a lot."

She giggled to herself. "I could stay here and help you…and I'm sure we could keep…what we have, a secret…" she said, staring into the orange and yellow of the flames.

"Of course we can, dear," Nellie said as she sat down next to Johanna and brought her legs up to her chest.

"I must ask, though…is it proper? What we are doing, that is?" she suddenly asked drowsily.

Nellie sighed. She knew this question would come up sooner or later. "Typically," she started slowly. "it is not…proper…for two women to be together…But that doesn't make it wrong!" she added quickly.

Johanna looked up at the older woman and smiled. She moved in closer to bring their lips together in a pleasant kiss.

Nellie smiled into the kiss and lightly held Johanna's face in her hands. She didn't think she would be so okay with it.

Johanna smiled as well. She loved when Nellie was gentle with her. She brought her hands around baker's waist and deepened the kiss.

Reluctantly, Nellie broke away from Johanna. If she wanted to stay, she would have to leave Anthony. And God knows how long that could take. She heard Johanna whimper slightly when she pulled away, but tried to pay no attention to it. Instead, she wrapped herself in the blanket with the girl, allowing her to snuggle into her chest.

Johanna's eyes were heavy from the day's prior activities. She felt herself drift into sleep, loving the warmth of Mrs. Lovett's body. But she soon remembered that they were still downstairs and woke herself up.

"Nellie…maybe we should head upstairs?" she asked, sleep still evident in her voice.

Nellie herself was nodding off, barely able to keep her eyes open. "What? Oh, of course, dear," she murmured as she kicked the blankets off her legs and stood, swaying slightly before righting herself.

Johanna held on to Mrs. Lovett as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. When they entered, she stumbled her way to the bed.

Nellie followed Johanna into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed next to her. She immediately fell asleep, exhausted by the day hard work.

Johanna watched the ceiling with heavy vision as she fell asleep. A smile pulled at her lips as she remembered she was in the arms of Nellie Lovett.


	5. Chapter 5

Nellie was pulled from her pleasant dreams by an earsplitting shriek. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around frantically. Johanna was sitting up in bed, her back to the baker. She immediately reacted, sitting up as well and pulling the girl into her arms. Johanna started sobbing as soon as she was pulled into her warm embrace.

"Jo…Jo, what's wrong?" Nellie asked softly, rocking the blonde from side to side.

"I-I…I-It was…" she stammered through her sobs, but couldn't continue. "H-Him!" she kept saying as she soaked Nellie's dress.

"Who, dear? Who was it?" Nellie asked, as calmly as she could, tears springing to her own eyes.

"T-T-Tu-Turpin…" she finally managed to cry. "He…He did something horrible…" she said, tears falling onto the quilt covering them.

Nellie relaxed a bit when she realized the girl had had a nightmare. Slowly, she eased them both down to the bed, letting Johanna sob into her chest.

"What did he do?" she asked, running her hands through Johanna's blonde locks in an attempt to calm her down.

"It was awful! I…I woke up, and you weren't here! So I went downstairs and then…" she trailed off, bursting into tears again. She quickly calmed down enough to choke out, "No one was here…except him…he..h-he," She began to sob again.

Nellie instinctively clutched the girl tighter. "What did he do?" she asked again.

The teenager could barely. "He violated me…" she finally said, which was followed by more sobs. "I-It was so…disgusting…oh God, it was horrible! He raped me and then tried to take me back!"

Nellie was stunned. She carefully pulled the girl up to face her and gripped her face tightly in her hands. "That will never happen. I will never let that happen," Nellie said, looking straight into her eyes. "You're safe."

She kissed her softly, trying to let her know she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Johanna sat motionless for a moment, but soon held on to Nellie for dear life. "What if he hurts you to get to me? You couldn't protect me then!"

"I will protect you no matter what," Nellie said softly. And she meant it. "I love you, Jo."

Johanna felt her tears change, somehow. No longer were they because of the traumatic dream. They were ecstatic tears. This was the first time Nellie had said that she loved her. "I love you too, Nellie," she said through her tears.

Nellie hugged her tighter, savoring her warmth. She kissed her again and asked, "Are you okay?"

Johanna nodded. "I will be," she said as she laid back down, pulling the covers up to her chin and snuggling closer to the baker.

Nellie smiled and cuddled the girl to her. She kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes. Just before she drifted off, she heard Johanna's voice.

"Say it again," she requested sleepily.

Nellie reluctantly opened her eyes. "Say what again?" she asked.

"Say you love me again."

Nellie smiled and obliged. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Enough?" She smiled again.

"Once more," the girl said, relaxing in Nellie's arms.

"I love you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**I KNOW IT'S SHORT! DON'T KILL ME! I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow! I LOVE YOU, READERS! 3 3 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

When Johanna woke up the next morning, she knew it was early. She looked out the window and saw it was still a little dark out. But then she remembered what she had promised herself she would do today. She shook Nellie lightly, saying, "Nellie…Nellie, wake up."

Nellie slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "What? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice hoarse with sleep.

Johanna realized that she probably shouldn't have woken the baker so early, but she was nervous about telling Anthony, and couldn't really help it. "I'm sorry…I guess I'm just nervous about Anthony," she said.

At the mention of the boy's name, Nellie quickly woke up. "That's natural. Are you going to tell him today?" she asked, slightly hopeful.

"Yes…I plan to," she said hesitantly. "It's just…I don't want to break his heart."

"What are you going to say? He's very sensitive, you know," she said carefully.

"I know! I know…" the teen said, slightly frustrated. "I have no idea. Maybe that I am just not ready for a relationship…something like that…" she trailed off.

"That's good, just don't say anything hurtful, and I'm sure he'll be fine," Nellie said, trying to help.

Johanna nodded and got out of bed. "I'm going to wash up, if that's okay?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, dear," Nellie said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. As Johanna left the room, she yawned again and began to think. She knew she would have to come up with a plan to distract Sweeney so Johanna could talk to Anthony. She suspected that Sweeney was keeping him upstairs, not wanting him to see Johanna. So she would have to provide a distraction. Maybe she could pretend like there was a particularly heavy body that she needed help lifting. Then she could distract him with that…

But before she could make a decision, Johanna walked back in.

Johanna walked into the room wearing a towel and drying her hair with another. She smiled at Nellie as she walked in and thanked her for the shower. She then went to the drawers, where she had moved her clothes, and looked through them for a suitable outfit.

Seeing Johanna, glistening wet, the thin towel sliding off her body, sent a gush of wetness straight between Nellie's legs. She silently got off the bed and walked over to her. As Johanna was rifling through her drawers, Nellie put her arms around her small waist and began to kiss her slick neck.

Johanna gasped as she felt Mrs. Lovett's lips touch her neck. On a normal morning, she would have thought it delightful that Mrs. Lovett was acting this way, but her stomach was upset from all the nerves.

"Nellie…not right now…" she said, resisting.

"Why…not…?" Nellie asked between kisses, her fingers toying with the fabric of the towel.

Johanna felt a moan in her throat, but she pushed it down for the sake of her nervous state. "N-No, Nellie, m-my ne-nerves are…I can't…" she started babbling.

"Then…let me…help you…relax…" Nellie said between kisses again. She slowly turned Johanna around and crashed her lips onto the girl's, pulling the towel off her and dropping it on the floor. She quickly pulled off her own nightgown and panties, leaving her naked as well, and pressed her body against Johanna's slippery one.

Johanna blushed tremendously. "Please…Nellie," she begged. But she couldn't hold back a moan when she felt the baker's lips crash down on hers. She held back her soft mewls of pleasure as Mrs. Lovett began to suck on her bottom lip, and pulled back.

"Nellie, I can't-"

Johanna turned her head as she spoke, but Nellie quickly turned her back to face her. "Yes, you can," she said, looking straight into the girl's eyes.

Johanna almost felt fear as Nellie held her face. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but found she couldn't.

"Nellie…" she begged one more time.

Nellie couldn't help but smile. She brushed a thumb over Johanna's cheek and said, "You're so cute when you beg," She saw the girl blush and giggled softly. She leaned in closely and whispered heatedly in her ear, "You know you want it…"

"No, Nellie…Not today, please…" she said, almost afraid of the petite baker. She never knew that she could be so persistent and it was scary how lust taken she was. She tried to pull away from the petite baker.

"So cute…" Nellie murmured before kissing the girl again, with more force this time. She bit her lower lip, gauging her reaction.

Johanna almost yelped as she felt Mrs. Lovett's teeth close on her lip. She didn't think she would ever intentionally hurt her, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. A part of her liked the excitement of feeling the blood running from her lip, but another was afraid of this Mrs. Lovett because of her force.

Remembering that, Johanna thought it best to stay away from Mrs. Lovett when she was like this. Johanna tried to pull their lips and bodies apart, but the baker was very strong, despite her size.

Nellie felt Johanna trying to pull away, but she wouldn't let that happen. In the back of her mind, she knew Johanna was probably scared out of her wits, but the rest of her was being controlled by lust, and she wouldn't have been able to stop her actions if she wanted to.

She pressed harder against the frightened girl, pushing her into the dresser, and gripped her arms tightly, preventing her from escaping. She slowly left her lips to nip her way down the girl's neck, sucking so hard on her pressure point that it would definitely leave a mark.

But she didn't care. Not now. Now, she wanted to see her writhe. See her squirm and call out her name as she came. And she would make that happen.

Johanna could almost hear her heart beating in her chest as Mrs. Lovett forced her against the dresser. She tried to move, but was powerless against the lust-filled baker. Her body started to panic and she began to sweat from trying so hard to escape.

"Nellie, please! Please stop…not today!" she almost cried, but soon felt Mrs. Lovett's teeth biting at her again. She let out a yelp and squeezed her eyes shut from the sting.

Nellie didn't even register Johanna's words anymore. She slowly moved down her chest until she reached her breasts and bit down on a nipple. Hard. Hard enough to draw blood.

Johanna could feel tears gathering in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Mrs. Lovett had never been this rough, and she was scaring her. But the mixture of pain, pleasure, fear, and nervousness was making her sick. She tried her hardest to move her arms, but Mrs. Lovett only gripped harder, leaving little half-moon shaped indents from her fingernails down her slender arms.

Nellie lapped at her breast, cleaning the pale skin until it stopped bleeding. Then she moved lower, getting to her knees in front of the girl, but still keeping her grip on her arms. She used her elbows to spread her legs, now facing her dripping slit. It seemed Johanna was enjoying it as well.

The teenager started feeling waves of nausea as Mrs. Lovett licked her blood, but had to scold a part of herself that thought the baker being so rough with her was incredibly erotic. She shivered as she looked down to see Mrs. Lovett between her legs. She tried to keep them closed, but the baker forced her to keep them spread.

Nellie quickly brought her hands together and moved so she was clutching both of Johanna's small wrists in one hand. The other hand moved into position below Johanna's drenched opening. Her wrist brushed against the girl's inner thigh, and she felt her stiffen even more.

Johanna felt anticipation, fear, and lust build up in her stomach. The very idea of Mrs. Lovett taking her so roughly sounded so appealing to the teen. Johanna looked down at her through almost worried eyes and tried to brace herself for what was about to come.

Nellie noticed Johanna's worried look and smirked lightly. Without warning, she roughly shoved three fingers into Johanna's slick entrance.

The blonde cried out loudly as Mrs. Lovett penetrated her. "Ah…please! Stop, Nellie…" Tears rolled down her cheeks as Mrs. Lovett fucked her. She had to grit her teeth to keep from screaming.

Nellie moaned softly as Johanna's warmth wrapped around her fingers. She heard the girl cry out, but didn't acknowledge it. Johanna pleaded with her, but Nellie could tell, from her stifled moans and trembling thighs, that she was enjoying the way Nellie was treating her. So she picked up the pace, thrusting into the girl at an almost inhuman speed.

Johanna panted. The feeling in her stomach was starting to build, and the pain started to turn into pleasure. Suddenly, Johanna discovered that the pain Nellie was causing her, and how rough she was being with her was turning her on. "Nellie…" she panted.

Nellie grinned. She knew the girl would come around. Slowly, she added a fourth finger.

Johanna gasped at how much Nellie was stretching her, but she loved how the baker was pushing her. "Oh, God, Nellie…oh!" she moaned. Suddenly, she heard the door rattle.

"Nellie! Stop!" Johanna whispered, but Nellie couldn't. Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a very scared-looking Anthony wielding a kitchen knife.

Johanna looked at the sailor in horror. "Oh, God!" she whispered. She still felt Nellie plunging into her, and could feel waves of pleasure surge through her body.

Anthony's eyes widened and he dropped the knife.

"Anthony! I can explain!" Johanna whimpered between loud moans. Mrs. Lovett never stopped plunging her fingers into her. Johanna's already red face turned an even darker shade of scarlet and she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Johanna was so embarrassed. She wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out again. And Mrs. Lovett wasn't stopping. She felt so disgusting as his eyes raked over her body with an almost sick astonishment while each of Mrs. Lovett's thrusts were throwing her farther over the edge.

"Oh, God…I…Nellie!" Johanna screamed as her walls clamped hard on her fingers.

Johanna came violently onto Nellie's palm. The feel of her hot juices in her hand pushed Nellie over the edge as well. She drew Johanna's clit into her mouth and sucked hard, trying to muffle her loud moans as she climaxed.

Johanna could feel another wave of her orgasm coming on. She felt Mrs. Lovett's moans on her clit and let loose again, not caring what Anthony thought.

As Johanna came for the second time, Nellie lapped at her slit, savoring the taste of her juices. They were sweet, yet tangy and sour at the same time. And Nellie couldn't resist. She increased her pace even more, knowing Johanna could take it.

As Nellie increased her pace, Johanna came again. It was insane how arousing this woman was. She cried with pleasure and tried her best not to look at Anthony.

Nellie moaned softly as Johanna's wet walls caressed her fingers. She looked up at Johanna and saw she was crying, she was so overcome with pleasure. She looked back to the doorway to see Anthony still standing there, dumbstruck. She bit down on Johanna's clit as she increased her fast pace yet again.

Johanna very getting very tired from the many orgasms she had had and the last one made her feel faint. She sighed softly as it ended and fell limp against the dresser.

Knowing Johanna wouldn't be able to stand much more when she slumped against the dresser, she slowly withdrew her fingers from Johanna's aching slit. She stood up and Johanna fell against her. Smiling, she pulled the girl to the bed and collapsed onto it. She slowly licked her hand clean, sucking on every one of her fingers a little more than she needed to, looking at Anthony the whole time, loving the look of horror on his face.

Anthony was in shock. No matter how much he wanted to run away, he found he couldn't. It was as if he was rooted to the spot, unable even to look away. He watched as Mrs. Lovett fucked the woman he was about to marry. And the worst part was that Johanna was actually enjoying it! At least, it seemed like she was, judging from the magnitude of her screams.

When she was done, Mrs. Lovett dragged her to the bed and sucked on her drenched fingers. Anthony thought he might faint.

Johanna also thought she might pass out. Her vision came in phases, and her breathing was heavy and ragged. She looked over at Anthony and saw his surprised face. She tried to apologize, but could find her voice. She looked to Mrs. Lovett for help.

But before she could say anything, Anthony turned on the spot and ran out of the room.

Suddenly, Anthony gained control of his legs. Without a word, he turned around sprinted out of the room, down the stairs, and into the streets. He ran back to where he was staying as fast as his legs would take him.

Johanna looked surprisedly at Mrs. Lovett. "Oh God…" she muttered as she turned over in bed.

Smiling softly, Nellie climbed up the bed and wrapped Johanna in her arms. She kissed the top of her head and said, "Well, that was a rather…pleasurable…way to get rid of him."

Johanna giggled quietly and leaned upward to press her lips to the baker's.

"Yes, it was."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**I know, that one was short, too…SORRY! LOVE YOU! 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, Johanna began to start the work day. Once again, Mrs. Lovett was nowhere to be seen. She like talking to Toby, but after this morning, the only thing she wanted was to be with Mrs. Lovett. She looked everywhere, and she couldn't find her anywhere. Then, Johanna got an idea of where she might be.

Nellie was in the bakehouse as usual, chopping up the bodies of Sweeney's victims. She hummed lightly to herself while she sawed the head off of a particularly fat man. She had grown so accustomed to seeing and baking the dead bodies, that it didn't bother her the way it used to.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the familiar creak of the bakehouse door being opened. She stopped what she was doing and called, "Mr. T?"

"N-No…" Johanna responded timidly. She quickened her pace down the stairs.

Nellie's eyes widened to the size of bowling balls and she breathed, "Jo…" She dropped her knife, which hit the floor with a loud clatter, and dashed over to the stairs to meet Johanna at the bottom. She immediately turned her around and started pulling her back up the stairs.

"No, Nellie! I wanted to see you!" she demanded and tried to turn around.

But Nellie was too strong. She held her facing forward and kept moving toward the upper floor.

"No, Nellie, please! I want to help you!" Johanna protested.

"Not today," she said firmly as they reached the door. She turned the girl so she was facing her and kissed her passionately. She felt Johanna part her lips, and took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth.

She soon pulled away, earning a soft whimper of protest from the girl.

"I love you," Nellie said before opening the door and pushing the girl out, slamming it behind her. She sighed in relief and went back downstairs.

Johanna stood, startled, at the bakehouse door. From the way Mrs. Lovett had kissed her, she thought for sure it would have turned into more. She sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

"This girl…" Nellie muttered as she went back to work. When she finally got the body chopped and grinded, she went to start the pies. But she soon found that she was nearly out of spices. She sighed, wiped the sweat from her brow, and started toward the stairs. She climbed them quickly and entered the kitchen, where the last of the customers were just leaving. Had she really been working for so long?

It had been a hard day in the shop. Mrs. Lovett wasn't there, so Johanna was basically the woman in charge. She wasn't sure if she was okay with working without the baker because of how the customers treated her.

Most treated her as if she were a child, but some of the men would say vulgar things to her, and reminded her of Turpin. She sighed again. But then she saw Mrs. Lovett moving through the kitchen.

"Nellie!" she exclaimed, running after her.

Jo," Nellie smiled and embraced Johanna as she ran toward her.

Johanna brought her arms around the petite baker. "I missed you today…and I wanted to thank you for this morning…" she whispered in her ear.

"Not now, dear. I have to go to the market," Nellie said before sweetly kissing the blonde.

Johanna pulled away and her face lit up. "Can I go with you?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid not, dear." Nellie saw Johanna's face fall, and immediately regretted her words. But she had to go alone. She kissed her again, trying to cheer her up.

Johanna gave Mrs. Lovett a weak smile and silently went upstairs for bed.

Nellie sighed sadly and headed toward the side door. She went outside and started up the stairs to Sweeney's shop. She knocked lightly on the door before entering. Sweeney was standing by the window, cleaning his spotless razor, as usual.

"Mr. T? I'm going to the market, love," she said loudly.

Sweeney grunted in reply, not even bothering to look at the redhead. She rolled her eyes and left, heading for the market. Thankfully, it was still open.

Johanna decided to lay down in Mrs. Lovett's bed. It had been a hard day, and frankly, she was very tired.

Nellie had gotten the spices she needed, and was about to leave, when something caught her eyes. A bundle of rope hung on a hook in a shop window.

She walked over and eyed it curiously. She remembered how Johanna had reacted that morning, her pleasure at being treated so roughly. And suddenly, she got an idea.

After all, the girl did need to learn not to go back in the bakehouse. Grinning, she walked in and bought the rope. She also bought some massage oil and a switch used for whipping cattle, putting her plan together in her head as she went.

Johanna would be punished for what she did.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! Another short chapter, but I promise. The next chapter will be UUBER long and FULL OF SEX! Promise. 3 3 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

Nellie arrived at the shop with her supplies about two hours after she had left. She quickly put away the spices and headed upstairs. She arrived in her room to find Johanna fast asleep, sprawled across her bed.

Perfect.

Silently, she set everything on the floor and unraveled the rope. She quickly tied Johanna's wrists to the headboard and her ankles to the footboard. Then, she reached into the bottom drawer of her dresser and, rifling through her clothes, finally found what she was looking for.

She pulled out a rather large dildo and vibrator and set them on the floor with everything else she had bought.

Then, she sat on the edge of the bed and said firmly, "Johanna Lucille Barker, wake up this instant."

The teen heard something as she came to. She tried to move, but realized she couldn't. She opened her eyes and looked at the baker. She tried to move her body, but quickly found that she was tied to the bed.

"Nellie?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

Nellie stood as she said, "Mistress. You will refer to me as Mistress."

Johanna looked at her, confused and a little worried. "Mistress?" she asked nervously.

"Very good," Nellie said as she began to pace in front of the bed. "Tonight, you are going to learn a lesson."

"L-Lesson?" Johanna asked quietly. "Ne-Mistress…what are you doing?"

"Do you know what you did wrong?"

"N-No…what are you going to do to me?" she asked, fear now evident in her voice.

"I am going to punish you, of course!" Nellie had to hold back a giggle as she tried to stay serious.

Johanna felt herself grow wet as Nellie discussed what she was going to do to her.

"Nel-Mistress!" she quickly corrected herself. "Y-You're not going to…hurt me? Are you?"

"I am going to punish you," she repeated. "Now, do you know what you did?"

Again, Johanna shook her head, "Mistress…" she felt unsure about calling her that. "I'm not sure about this…"

"You do not have a choice," Nellie said sharply. "You will be punished, whether you like it or not."

"Nellie, please…I'm scared," Johanna whimpered, trying to pull against her binds.

"Mistress!" Nellie snapped. "You will refer to me as Mistress. And you should be…I expect you've never been punished, have you?"

"N-No, Mistress," the young girl said quietly, shaking quite visibly.

Nellie grinned. "I thought not," she said. "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry…" she said uncomfortably. "Please don't hurt me, Mistress…"

"What are you sorry for?" Nellie put her hands on her hips and spoke in a firm tone. She loved role-play.

Johanna was still not sure what she did that was so bad. "I-I'm sorry for…not calling you Mistress?" she almost asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…wrong," Nellie said, pacing again. She bent over and picked up the switch, twirling it threateningly between her fingers.

"I don't know what I did, Mistress! Please don't hurt me," she said fearfully. Johanna was afraid of the baker. She knew how she could be when she was lust-filled. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to open them and find out it was only a dream.

"Look at me," Nellie commanded. Johanna tentatively opened her eyes and looked at the baker. "Think. What did you do today that you could be punished for?"

Johanna tried to remember. "The bakehouse…?" she asked timidly.

Nellie smiled and said, "Very good! Now apologize."

Johanna was very scared as she muttered, "I'm sorry." She tried to calm her nerves by taking deep breaths. "C-Can you please untie me now?" she almost begged.

"No! You need to be punished!" Nellie said as she walked back to her dresser and grabbed the brush they had used the day before, putting it on the floor with the rest of the tools.

Johanna tried to raise her head enough to look at what was on the floor, but couldn't see. Johanna again began to pull against her restraints.

Nellie grinned at the girl's frustration. She walked over to the edge of the bed and quickly ripped through her thin nightgown and panties, leaving her completely exposed.

Johanna's breathing increased. "Oh, God," she muttered as she looked into Nellie's eyes.

"Get ready, dear," Nellie said mockingly. Suddenly, she brought the switch down hard on Johanna's stomach.

Johanna cried out as the leather caused a sharp pain on her soft flesh.

Nellie smirked as Johanna screamed in pain. "Apologize," she said before whipping her again.

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried. "Please, no!"

"Again," Nellie said as she whipped her again, but softer this time. She did love the girl, but she had to be punished. And she knew she liked being treated roughly.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Mistress! God, please, no!" she cried again under the whip.

Nellie considered her. Tears were rolling down her face, and she could tell she was in extreme pain. But she didn't think she had learned her lesson yet. But she hated to see her in pain.

The girl looked up at her, her eyes begging for mercy, and whimpered, "Please, Mistress." Nellie was torn. She dropped the whip on the ground.

Johanna saw the whip drop to the ground and sighed in relief. "Thank you…thank you, Nellie!" she said.

"We're not done yet," Nellie said sharply as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She smiled softly as she gripped the girl's face in her hand. She leaned down and kissed her forcefully, fucking her mouth with her tongue.

Johanna moaned softly into the redhead's mouth, loving the feel of her tongue. She wanted to reach out and grab her hair, but couldn't.

Nellie bit Johanna's lower lip, causing her to moan even louder. But she couldn't have her enjoying it _too_ much. Without pulling back, she slapped her face, issuing a cry from the surprised girl.

A single tear rolled down Johanna's face as she whimpered, "Nellie?"

Nellie pulled back. "Mistress," she said sternly before picking up the whip again and bringing it down on Johanna's full breasts.

Johanna cried out. "Ah! Please Mistress! Please!" Tears rolled down her face.

"Say you're sorry," Nellie commanded, dropping the whip and sitting back down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Mistress!" she almost screamed.

Nellie paused, as if in great thought. Silently, she leaned over her and began to untie her.

Johanna looked up at Mrs. Lovett in anticipation. "Thank you, thank you so much," she cried.

Nellie paused again. "You don't think I'm done with you?"

Johanna's heart dropped. "Please! Please, Mistress, I don't want to!"

Nellie just rolled her eyes and kept untying her. When she finally got done, Johanna leapt up and darted for the door, but Nellie grabbed her and threw her backwards.

"Please…I don't know how much more I can take…" she begged, struggling under the baker's strong grip.

Nellie smirked. "But we've only just begun," she said as she pulled the girl back on the bed, tying her wrists and ankles together.

Johanna continued to cry, spewing gibberish that even she couldn't understand.

Nellie sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Johanna over her knees, facing the floor. "Apologize," she said.

"Please, I'm sorry!" she screamed. "I just want to go to bed…I won't do it again."

"I don't believe you," Nellie said before delivering a hard slap to Johanna's bottom. The girl cried out and arched her back as she did it again. And again. And again.

"Please! I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again! You can do whatever you want, just _please_ don't hurt me, Mistress!" she begged as Mrs. Lovett spanked her roughly. Although it stung, she kind of like the feel of it.

Nellie was enjoying Johanna's whimpers, but thought she was being too soft. She quickly put her down, ran and got the brush she had put aside, and went back, pulling her back onto her lap.

"What are you doing…Mistress?" she asked fearfully.

Nellie didn't answer. Instead, she ran her hands over the bright red skin of Johanna's bottom, getting dangerously close to her slit, but then moving back away. She squeezed the soft flesh lightly, earning a gasp from the girl. Whether it was from pain or pleasure, Nellie couldn't tell.

Johanna breathing increased. She loved how gently the baker was rubbing her backside. It was almost therapeutic. She moaned in pleasure.

Nellie heard Johanna moan and knew it was time for more. She brought the brush down hard on her bottom, the slap echoing in the room.

Johanna felt the brush hit her backside and unintentionally let out a gasp of pleasure. Nellie spanked the blonde for a good 15 minutes, until she was satisfied with the bright red color creeping onto the pale flesh. She started fiddling with her bonds again, untying her once more.

Johanna could feel the stinging of tear in her eyes, but tried to hold back. She was excited as she felt Nellie untying her, and looked back at the baker.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Johanna said quietly. "Are we done now?"

"No, not yet, dear," Nellie said as she finished untying her. She quickly retied her to the bed in the same way she had when the girl had been asleep.

Johanna was a little less nervous now. Mostly because the pain made her very tired. She still looked up at Mrs. Lovett with fearful eyes.

Once the teenager was secure, Nellie climbed between her spread legs, but not before picking up the dildo and vibrator.

"Now, don't get overexcited," she said as she looked up at Johanna's flushed face and then back down at her glistening slit.

Johanna was sure she was never more afraid in her life. The plastic object scared her almost as much as Turpin himself. "Please…Nellie…no…"

"Mistress," Nellie said, for what seemed like the hundredth time in an hour.

"Please…Mistress," Johanna whimpered.

Nellie smirked. With a simple press of a button, she turned on the vibrator.

Johanna looked inquisitively at the now vibrating object. "What is that, Mistress?" she asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"You'll see…" Nellie said softly. Suddenly, she delivered a harsh slap to Johanna's clit.

Johanna cried out as the baker hit her, but it sent waves of pleasure through her body. She thrust her hips toward Mrs. Lovett.

A bit eager, I see," Nellie giggled. She slapped her again, watching her face to judge her reaction.

Johanna felt the second surge of pleasure and pain go through her. "Please, Mistress!" she begged, although she wasn't sure what for.

Nellie was curious. "Please what?" she asked, breathing hot air onto Johanna's opening.

The air on her wet entrance was driving her crazy with need. "Oh God…please…fuck me…" she barely whispered.

"Apologize," Nellie said again.

"F-For what?" she asked timidly. "Please, Mistress, fuck me…"

"For what you're being punished for, of course!" Nellie said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. To torture the girl even more, she deliberately blew a strong breath of hot air onto her slit.

Johanna was trembling, sweat beading on her forehead. "Oh God, please, Mistress.."

She didn't care if it hurt. This woman's teasing was rough, and she needed release.

"I'm so sorry, Mistress…please, fuck me," she almost whispered.

"Good girl," Nellie said before pressing the vibrator sharply into Johanna's clit.

Johanna screamed in pleasure. "Oh God, yes," she said, her body writhing with pleasure.

Nellie licked her lips as Johanna arched up off the bed, her perky breasts heaving with each ragged breath the blonde took. She pressed harder, earning another loud scream from the girl.

At this point, she didn't care if Sweeney heard.

Johanna was soaked in sweat. She began to bring her hips up to hit the vibrator. "Oh God, yes!" she screamed.

Nellie pressed even harder, her arm becoming sore, she was being so forceful. She twisted the vibrating object, earning a ragged gasp and loud moan from the young woman.

"O-Oh God…" she muttered. "In-Inside…" she begged.

"Not yet…" Nellie murmured as she began to rub Johanna's slick clit in small circles.

Johanna began to pant as her orgasm built up in her stomach.

As Johanna's thighs began to tremble, Nellie knew she was nearing her release. Her breathing became heavier, her moans intensified, and her back arched off the bed as she got closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly, Nellie vibrator from Johanna's clit and sat up.

"W-What?" Johanna asked confusedly. She could barely move, she was so close to ecstasy.

Nellie smirked and stood, grabbing the dildo. She sat down next to Johanna and lightly traced the red marks on her torso.

Johanna was starting to become very nervous. "Mistress…I'm not so sure…"

Nellie slapped her again. Johanna cried out and shut her eyes.

Johanna silently cried as Nellie touched the marks she left. She no longer protested for fear that she would be slapped again. Instead, she lay, dreading the pain the plastic object would cause her.

Nellie felt a pang of guilt while Johanna cried. She almost considered stopping, but thought against it. She brought the dildo up to Johanna's mouth and said, "Open."

Johanna hesitantly opened her mouth, looking into Nellie's eyes.

Nellie smiled darkly and shoved the large object between Johanna's parted lips.

Johanna almost choked as she felt the plastic enter her mouth. She tried to cough, but couldn't, and choked slightly. Again, she looked at Nellie with wide eyes.

Nellie withdrew the dildo completely to let the girl breathe, but then put it back in. She enjoyed the fear in Johanna's eyes, the arching of her back.

The teen sucked as Nellie moved the object in and out of her mouth. She could feel the large object hit the back of her throat, and it was making her gag.

Nellie picked up the pace, thrusting the plastic even further into Johanna's mouth. She felt a gush at the sight of Johanna's pink lips wrapped around the large dildo.

Johanna closed her eyes tightly and tried to relax. She let her tongue trace the bottom of the dildo as she looked into Nellie's eyes.

Nellie pulled the object out of her mouth again to let her breathe. But this time, instead of putting it back in, she leaned down and kissed her.

Johanna kissed the baker's lips eagerly, pleased that it was Nellie on her mouth instead of the dildo.

Nellie let her hands come to the side of Johanna's face, silently trying to apologize for hurting her.

Nellie almost looked sincere for a moment, and Johanna smiled weakly and moved up to kiss her again.

Nellie returned the kiss, losing herself in her love for the girl. "I still love you," she whispered as she pulled away slightly.

"I love you, too.." Johanna trembled. She wasn't sure she wanted to admit that she somewhat liked the pain, so she said, "A-And it's f-f-fine is you want to do this to me.." she reassured her.

Nellie smiled and pressed her forehead to Johanna's for a moment before picking up the massage oil and returning between her legs.

Johanna almost smiled as she saw Nellie with the oil. She now knew that Nellie got off on seeing her in pain. But she did like it when she was gentle.

Nellie poured a liberal amount into her hands and rubbed the dildo with it, coating it in the scented oil. Then she put it to the side and got some more oil. Watching Johanna's face for her reaction, she rubbed her thumb over her tight anus.

Johanna's eyes widened as she saw Nellie lube up the dildo, and she almost cried as she felt her wet thumb over her extremely tight hole. "Oh, Nellie…Mistress, please, no…"

"It'll be okay," Nellie said softly before slowly inserting her index finger into the girl.

Johanna gasped. The feeling was strangely pleasurable. There was slight pain, but not enough to make her eyes water. She let out a light moan as Nellie entered her.

Nellie sighed inaudibly in relief when Johanna moaned. She began to slowly move her finger, loving the way the girl's inner walls squeezed her finger.

Johanna couldn't believe how great it felt to have Nellie penetrate her this way. She continued to moan and squirm against her restraints. "Oh, God…oh, God Ne-Mistress!"

Nellie reluctantly added a second finger, afraid of hurting the girl even more.

Johanna felt a small pain as Nellie stretched her a little more, but she was enjoying the full feeling it was giving her. She began to move her hips to meet Nellie's fingers.

Nellie felt bolder as Johanna started moving her hips, and decided she was stretched enough. She withdrew her finger and heard Johanna whimper softly.

Johanna looked at Nellie curiously. "M-Mistress?"

Nellie unconsciously licked her lips as she positioned the dildo at Johanna's tight entrance.

Johanna started to tremble. She no longer protested, only closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain to come. She tried to relax and think of it as pleasurable.

Suddenly, Nellie pushed the plastic into the small girl.

Johanna had never felt anything more painful in her life. She instantly cried out, tears streaming from her eyes. Although she was lubed up pretty well, she had never been stretched this far. "Oh, God.." she muttered in pain.

Hearing Johanna's cry of pain, Nellie quickly snatched up the vibrator and turned it on, pressing it harshly against the girl's clit as she started moving the dildo.

The mixture of pain and pleasure was intense. Johanna felt a sharp pressure in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was nausea, or an orgasm. She let out half-cries, half-moans as she felt herself pull on the large object penetrating her tight hole. She wondered if she was bleeding. She felt faint from the pleasure of the vibrator, which only intensified the feeling of the dildo inside her.

Nellie began moving the vibrating object in circles, still trying to ease the pain. She increased her speed, plunging the dildo into her quickly, earning louder cries from the girl.

Johanna felt as though the dildo was hitting rock bottom. The sharp pains were starting to subside and the pleasure was beginning to increase. Her breathing got heavier and she began to move her hips with the dildo, screaming each time it entered her.

Nellie was encouraged by Johanna's obvious pleasure. She leaned down and thrust her tongue deep into Johanna's drenched slit.

The teen screamed, loving the feeling of the baker's wet tongue inside her. She felt very full, and the pressure kept increasing. She was so close. "Oh, God, Mistress, I…" she squeaked.

Once again, just before the girl climaxed, Nellie pulled away, withdrawing the dildo and vibrator. She was surprised to see the dildo had no blood on it.

Johanna began to climax, but had nothing to clamp down on. She squirmed violently, husky moans tearing through her.

Nellie watched as Johanna writhed on the bed, unable to release. She looked goddess-like. Her blonde hair was spread out on the pillow beneath her head, her face was flushed, her eyes were clouded with lust, and her body was covered in a sheen of sweat. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Please! Mistress, please! Help me! Release me, oh, God," she cried, she wanted release so badly.

"Patience," Nellie said as she stood up again and sat next to her.

Johanna looked up at her with pleading eyes and whimpered, "Please."

"Not yet," Nellie whispered as she leaned down to kiss her again, letting her taste her own juices.

Johanna loved the taste of her arousal on Nellie's lips. She needed release so badly, she felt tears coming to her eyes. As Nellie pulled away, she begged, "Please…"

Nellie kissed her shortly before grabbing the switch again.

"No, Mistress, please.." She wanted release, not pain. She pulled against the ropes, trying to get away. She could tell her wrists and ankles were raw because of all the rubbing, but didn't care.

Silently, Nellie brought the whip down on Johanna's glistening slit.

Johanna unintentionally thrust her hips against the switch. She was so aroused, she would take any touch. She screamed, but the hit sent a blast of pleasure through her body.

Nellie did it again, earning a sharp intake of breath from the girl. She continued with this until Johanna was trembling again, and she could tell that, once again, she was one hit away from orgasming. So she stopped.

Johanna sobbed. She was so hazed with pleasure, she was sure she would break if she didn't get it. She begged with words that made no sense.

Nellie couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. "Apologize, and maybe I'll release you," she said sternly, getting back to the Mistress act.

"Please, Mistress! Please, God, I am so sorry, I will never go down there again! I won't even go near the room, please!" she sobbed.

Nellie smiled. "Good girl," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She kissed her again, tasting her salty tears.

Johanna kissed her eagerly, sucking on her bottom lip.

Nellie let her hands move to Johanna's chest, just brushing over a nipple, relentlessly teasing her.

The teenager only responded by roughly shoving her tongue into Nellie's mouth.

Nellie was surprised at Johanna's eagerness. She gently let her hands travel down, just barely touching her clit.

Johanna pushed her pelvis up as far as it would go to try to meet her hand. Although she was sore, she felt as though she had never wanted anything more in her life.

Nellie giggled a bit but drew back, bringing her hand back to Johanna's face. She pulled away for a moment to breathe, "Beg," but then crashed her lips back onto the girl's.

Johanna tried to beg, "Please, God, please," but it was muffled by her kiss.

"More," she whispered. She loved when the girl begged for her.

"Fuck me, Mistress! God, please fuck me! Make it hurt! Punish me! Please! Fuck, oh, God!" Johanna could barely believe what was coming out of her mouth. It was crazy what lust did to her.

Nellie raised her eyebrows. Johanna had actually asked her to punish her. Well, she would if she wanted it.

Johanna panted and moved against her restraints. "Please?"

Nellie picked up the switch and stood menacingly in front of the bed. "Count," she said before bringing the whip down on Johanna's torso.

"O-One…" she said as the whip came down, triggering a jerking response from her body.

Nellie grinned and whipped her again.

"T-T-Two…Oh God, Nellie! Please!" she begged.

"Mistress!' she snapped as she brought the switch down on the pale flesh again.

Johanna moaned as the switch came down. "T-Th-ree…!"

"Keep counting!" she commanded as she delivered, not one, but five whips to Johanna's red flesh.

"Fo-Four, fiiv-ee, six, se-" she stopped to catch her breath. "Seve-en….e-e-eight…"

And Nellie kept whipping her, until she heard, "F-F-Forty seven…forty ei-eight, for…forty n-nine, FIFTY!"

"Please, Mistress…" Johanna's body was covered in welts and cuts from the whip. "God, please…release me…" She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Well, since you've been such a _good_ girl…" she started. Johanna's face lit up. "I feel you do _deserve _your release."

She crawled back between her legs, picked up the dildo high enough for Johanna to see it, and asked, "Now, where would you like this?"

"Please…just fuck me…" Johanna whimpered.

"Now, Johanna, if you aren't a good girl, I won't give you your release," Nellie said, pretending to scold her. "Where do you want this?" she asked, gesturing to the dildo.

"I-In…my pu-pussy," she whispered. She immediately turned 50 shades redder saying it. She just wanted release.

Nellie almost laughed out loud when Johanna spoke. But nevertheless, she breathed hot air onto her slit as she asked seductively, "You want it in your pussy?"

Johanna nodded vigorously. "Yes…please! Now, please!" she begged.

"Where do you want it?" she asked again, just to torment the girl.

"My pussy…" she said quietly. "Please, Mistress…"

"Now put it together," Nellie said, genuinely enjoying her embarrassment.

Johanna turned a scarlet red and said loudly, "Please! Please, Mistress! Please fuck my pussy with your plastic thingy."

"Dildo," Nellie said softly.

"Please fuck my pussy with your dildo. Please," she begged again.

"Good girl," Nellie said before plunging the huge dildo into Johanna's waiting hole.

Johanna gasped as the large object penetrated her. Her walls began to move around it, trying to bring her to orgasm.

Nellie took up a vigorous pace, thrusting in and out of the girl mercilessly. She grabbed the vibrator and pressed it sharply against the blonde's clit.

"Oh God…Harder, Ne-Mistress! Please," she begged. Again, she was crying, but this time from the ecstasy she was so close to reaching.

She twisted the vibrating object, earning a loud moan from the squirming girl. She increased her speed, her hand just a blur as she fucked the blonde senseless.

Johanna moved her hips to meet the dildo. "Oh God, Mistress…"

Johanna was becoming overwhelmed with waves of pleasure. Each time the dildo plunged into her, it hit her g-spot and made her arch her back.

"Oh God, Nellie…I'm going to-" Her walls tightened around the dildo.

And, yet again, Nellie prevented Johanna from coming. She pulled the dildo from her sopping entrance and turned off the vibrator. Johanna began to sob, she was so overcome with pleasure.

"Nellie…why?" she sobbed. "Please, no…"

"Mistress," she insisted.

"I-I'm sorry, Mistress! Please!"

Then, Nellie got an idea. She smiled darkly and scrambled off the bed, running over to the dresser and rifling frantically through the drawers.

"W-What are you doing, Mistress?" Johanna trembled as she spoke.

"Hush," she commanded, still going through her clothes. After she still hadn't found what she was looking for after 5 minutes, she started throwing the clothes over her shoulders, searching for the object.

Johanna looked nervously at Mrs. Lovett, still struggling against her binds.

Nellie growled when she still hadn't found what she was desperately searching for. Then, she remembered: it wasn't in her drawers. It was under her bed. She blushed and dove onto the floor.

Again, Johanna looked at Mrs. Lovett strangely.

Finally, she found it. She grinned as she pulled out an extremely large pink dildo, bigger than the other.

Johanna's eyes widened. "Mistress…I'm not so sure…"

"Hush," she said again as she climbed on top of the girl, straddling her stomach.

Johanna was visibly shaking as she shook her head. "Mistress, please…" she whispered, her eyes huge.

"So cute," Nellie said before leaning down to kiss her again. Never breaking their lips apart, she reached back and grabbed the vibrator.

Johanna smiled into the kiss. She still loved when Mrs. Lovett was gentle with her.

Nellie turned on the vibrator and lightly brushed it against Johanna's stiff nipple.

Johanna's eyes widened and she moaned into the baker's mouth.

Nellie took the opportunity to push her tongue far into Johanna's mouth. She pressed the vibrator sharply onto the rosy bud.

Again, Johanna let out a husky moan and brought her tongue to link with Mrs. Lovett's.

Nellie left Johanna's lips, earning an exasperated whine from the girl, to trail light kisses down her chest, nipping playfully at the tender skin. Johanna arched her back as Nellie's tongue circled her sensitive nipple and the vibrator trailed down her stomach, stopping just above her slit.

"Please, Mistress…" Johanna whimpered, nodding at the baker, her stomach quivering in pleasure.

"Beg for it," Nellie breathed. She didn't know why, but she loved when the girl begged.

"Please, Mistress…God, please!" She thrust her hips toward the vibrator, tantalizingly close to where she wanted it most.

Nellie let the object touch her clit for a moment, but then pulled it back. She slowly traveled down her stomach until she faced her drenched opening.

"Yes…Mistress, please fuck me!" Johanna begged.

Nellie harshly slapped Johanna's clit again. She watched as Johanna cried out and arched her back. Then, she held up the two dildos and asked, "Which one where?"

"T-That one," she nodded to the smaller dildo. "Please fu-fuck me!" she begged in a cute voice.

"Which one where?" she asked again.

Johanna swallowed and blushed as she said, "Th-The smaller one…fuck me up the a-ass with that."

"And what about this one?" Nellie asked, holding up the newer dildo and grinning deviously. Johanna flushed a bright red color as she met Nellie's eyes.

Johanna looked at her nervously. "Fu-Fuck my p-pussy…please!" she begged.

"Louder," Nellie demanded cruelly.

"Please! God, please fuck my pussy with it!" she pleaded.

Nellie smiled. She was so obedient. She put down the larger dildo and crawled back up her body until she reached her lips. She kissed her shortly before bringing the dildo up to her lips. "Open," she commanded.

Johanna opened her small mouth, awaiting the dildo.

Nellie smiled again and slowly inserted the plastic into her mouth. "Suck," she said, her tone softening.

Johanna began to suck roughly on the plastic, bobbing her head up and down as she ran her tongue around the dildo.

Nellie raised her eyebrows as the girl sucked on the dildo like an expert. When she pulled it out, it was glistening with her saliva and ready to penetrate her.

Johanna looked eagerly at the dildo, her body aching with arousal.

Nellie went back down to face her lower half and licked her lips. She silently placed the dildo at Johanna's entrance with one hand and grabbed the other with the other hand. She quickly positioned the larger dildo at her slit and looked up at her, as if asking for permission.

Johanna nodded eagerly. "Yes, Mistress, please…" she begged.

Nellie grinned and, without warning, plunged both dildos into her at the same time.

Johanna had never felt anything more pleasurable, yet painful, in her entire life. She yelped shortly before adjusting to the sizes. She felt completely full to the brim.

Nellie started moving, enjoying the blonde's moans and mewls. Johanna arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut as she increased her speed.

Johanna began to sob in utter ecstasy. "Oh, fuck! Oh, God! Please, harder, Mistress! Yes!" she cried, her head blinded by lust and arousal.

Nellie heard her sobs and sped up again, wanting to end her pain. She leaned down and drew Johanna's clit into her mouth, sucking violently.

Johanna let her walls move with the dildos. She loved the feel of having them both inside her. She began to cry out in ecstasy and clenched her eyes shut as her stomach spasmed.

Nellie let her teeth brush over the girl's ultra-sensitive bud and changed her angle on the bigger dildo.

Johanna was again becoming very close to her release. The baker was doing wonders to her body. She looked down at Mrs. Lovett and wished more than anything that she could grab her red curls.

Nellie could tell that Johanna was getting closer to her release. Suddenly, she stopped all movement yet again, withdrawing the dildos from the girl.

"Mistress, no!" Johanna whimpered, her body shaking in pleasure.

"Wait," Nellie said as she scrambled off the bed and grabbed Johanna's ripped panties. She ran back and stuffed them into her mouth, muffling her speech. She quickly got back between her legs.

Johanna tried to talk through the fabric, but found she couldn't. she could only taste herself and anticipate Nellie's next move.

Nellie quickly shoved the dildos back into her and picked her rapid pace back up. She bit down hard on Johanna's clit and immediately soothed it with her tongue, drawing it back into her mouth.

Johanna didn't expect the suddenness of the penetration and gasped as Nellie continued to fuck her. She was going crazy as Mrs. Lovett sucked on her clit. She was so close, she was shaking, sweat running down her naked body.

Again, Nellie changed her angle, hitting the girl's G-Spot with each thrust. She knew Johanna was dangerously close to climaxing, from her clenching muscles and rapid breathing.

Johanna squeezed her eyes shut. She was so close to her climax that her stomach burned. Her hips were moving with the dildos and her arms and legs were pulling against the restraints. She was sure that she was leaving bruises.

It was when Nellie closed her teeth around Johanna's clit and tugged that Johanna was finally pushed over the edge. She let out a bloodcurdling scream that no doubt would've had Sweeney downstairs in a flash were it not for the panties in her mouth.

Johanna let loose. She felt her walls clamp down so hard on the objects that she was sure they would break. She let out a sigh of relief as her juices rushed from her limp body. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy and she gasped for breath.

Nellie watched as Johanna violently climaxed. Her back arched, her hands clenched, and her mouth hung open in pure ecstasy.

Johanna felt faint. She looked at Mrs. Lovett. Her eyes filled were filled with lust. She silently asked her to free her.

Nellie knew, from the look in her eyes, that Johanna had learned her lesson. She quietly untied her ankles and climbed up the bed to untie her wrists.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Oh, wow, that was long…XD but there's even more to come! 3 3 3**_


	9. Chapter 9

When she was free, Johanna lay limply. She got up and moved toward Mrs. Lovett, falling into her lap.

Johanna collapsed into Nellie's lap, and tears filled her eyes. She hadn't realized she had been so hard on the girl. She must've gotten carried away. She pulled the blonde closer to her, tears now rolling down her cheeks, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Johanna felt her heart break. She hated seeing Mrs. Lovett cry. She put her arms around her neck and kissed her lightly. "It's okay," she said, trying to comfort the baker.

"No, it's not," she whispered, not even able to look at the teenager.

Johanna hugged her even tighter. She turned her face to look at her and smiled softly. She kissed her again. "Nellie…it's fine. I actually quite enjoyed it. Really, I did," she said, forcing her to look into her eyes.

"No, no, it's not. I just…I'm sorry," she whimpered, more tears falling onto her cheeks. She looked to the floor, her lower lip trembling, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Please, Nellie…it's fine. Really, it is," she said, almost happily. "That was…amazing.."

Nellie shook her head. "That doesn't matter," she whispered, barely audible to even her own ears. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, not daring to look at the girl.

"No, please, Nellie! Don't do this…I love you. You didn't hurt me at all," she said softly as she tried to pull the baker into her own arms.

Nellie gratefully fell into her arms and let go. She wrapped her arms around Johanna's small waist and sobbed into her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated over and over as she cried.

Johanna held Mrs. Lovett tightly and kept reassuring her it was fine. "Nellie, if you really want me to make it up to you, I can! Please don't be upset," she said, trying to comfort the baker.

Nellie couldn't believe her ears. She had just brutally punished this girl, and she wanted to make it up to _her_? She should be the one making it up to _her_.

"What can I do?" she whispered.

After a moment of thought, Johanna asked timidly, "Maybe…you can let me try…like what you did…on you? But…I don't want to hurt you…unless you would find it pleasurable." She rubbed Mrs. Lovett's leg in an attempt to calm her down.

"Do anything," Nellie said, tears still rolling down her face.

Johanna backed away and looked at Mrs. Lovett nervously. "I-I'm not actually sure what to do…" she said truthfully. But then, she remembered how she had woken up. "Do I tie you up first?" she asked innocently.

Nellie smiled slightly. At least she would be able to make it up to her. She couldn't summon a proper voice, so she just nodded.

Johanna nervously looked around until she found what she was looking for. When she spotted the rope, she went and grabbed it, fumbling with it. Her hands shook violently as she tied Mrs. Lovett's ankles to the footboard.

Nellie had calmed down considerably by this time, and now she just watched the teenager with teary eyes as she tied her to the bed. Her panties were already soaked all the way through, and her arousal dripped down her leg as Johanna tied to wrists to the bed as well.

Johanna took a deep breath and looked back at Mrs. Lovett. She looked so sexy, tied to the bed. Johanna leaned in and kissed her violently.

Nellie moaned loudly into Johanna's mouth and pulled against her binds, desperately wanting to tangle her hands in the girl's blonde locks. She groaned in frustration as she tried to move. She felt the girl's tongue enter her mouth and greeted it with her own.

Johanna let her lips leave the baker's and began to kiss down her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. She looked at her in confusion. "How do I get this off?" she asked, referring to the dress and corset.

From the lust of torturing the girl, and the want building in her stomach, Nellie could barely speak. She nodded toward the dresser and whispered, "S-Sci-Scissors."

Johanna hurried to the dresser and grabbed the scissors. She quickly cut through the fabric, leaving Mrs. Lovett in nothing but her black lace panties.

Nellie breathed a sigh of relief when she was released from her tight dress and corset. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the thought of her spread legs and drenched panties. She squeezed her eyes shut as her lust grew.

Johanna smirked at Mrs. Lovett as she shut her eyes, and pinched her nipples roughly. She loved her squeals and cries of pleasure. She continued to bite and nip her way down her flat stomach until she reached her panties, taking the hem of them in her teeth and looking up at the baker.

Nellie opened her eyes and looked down to see Johanna with her panties between her teeth. She looked so cute. She felt another gush at just the sight of her. She watched as Johanna slowly pulled down the fabric, never breaking eye contact.

Johanna pulled down Mrs. Lovett's panties just enough to expose her sex, and then grabbed the scissors and cut them right off, leaving her completely exposed. She blew on the baker's slit just like she had and giggled as Mrs. Lovett trembled in pleasure.

Nellie's stomach clenched as the girl tormented her just as she had. She let out a moan and arched her back as she did it again.

Johanna moved her mouth closer, never breaking eye contact with the redhead. She let her tongue slide into Mrs. Lovett's slit, but then pulled it out again.

Nellie cried out and bucked her hips as she felt the girl's tongue inside her. "Please," she whispered softly.

Johanna licked along Mrs. Lovett's slit and giggled as she moved her hips. "What do you want me to do to you, Nellie?" she asked innocently.

Nellie blushed and whimpered, "Fuck me," thrusting her hips toward the girl's face.

Johanna looked almost as if she was considering her words. She moved up so her nude stomach connected with Mrs. Lovett's sex and began to grind. "How do you want me to fuck you, _Mistress_?" she asked.

Nellie let out a guttural groan and threw her head back. She squeezed her eyes shut and thrust her hips up toward Johanna, desperate for more contact.

Johanna pulled away and giggled. She began to massage the inside of Mrs. Lovett's legs, slowly moving up. "So you want me to fuck you?"

Nellie nodded vigorously. She moaned as Johanna's hands moved upward, getting closer to her dripping slit.

"And how should I do that?" the teen teased. Her hand was now at the baker's slit, her fingers moving up and down the length.

Nellie groaned loudly and rolled her hips. She somehow managed to whisper, "With the dildo…please."

Suddenly, Johanna got an idea. She nodded at Mrs. Lovett, a smirk still evident on her lips. She grabbed the vibrator off the floor and put it against Mrs. Lovett's wet entrance. She turned it on and watched as her hips tried to push it in.

"What about this?" Johanna asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Please…" Nellie whimpered, still trying desperately to get the object to penetrate her.

Johanna pushed the vibrator deep inside her. She let her get used to the feeling before forcing it in and out of the baker at a vigorous pace.

Nellie screamed as the vibrator entered her. Her walls clenched relentlessly around it, trying to pull it farther into her. Her teeth clenched and she gasped for breath as she got used to the size.

Johanna continued to fuck Mrs. Lovett with the vibrating object. She moved up to kiss her lips and smiled to herself as the baker began to nibble on her bottom lip.

Nellie felt herself getting closer to ecstasy as the vibrator plunged in and out of her, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body. Johanna kissed her, and Nellie closed her teeth on her bottom lip, savoring her taste. She ran her tongue over the girl's lips, silently begging for entrance.

Johanna parted her lips, letting Mrs. Lovett's tongue invade her mouth. She let her own fight for dominance with hers as she shoved the vibrator so it hit the baker's G-Spot.

Nellie screamed against Johanna's mouth as the vibrator found that special spot inside her. Her stomach churned and she felt her orgasm building in her stomach. Her breathing increased and she arched her back off the bed.

Johanna could see that she was close to her end, and, just like Mrs. Lovett had, she stopped the baker from coming.

Nellie whimpered loudly when Johanna turned off the vibrator and withdrew it from her pulsing opening. "No…Jo…please," she begged, pulling against her bonds. "Please, Jo."

Johanna almost laughed. "Oh, you weren't done with that?" she asked sarcastically.

"No…please," she whimpered.

"I was going to have a go with it, it's always nice to share, Nellie," Johanna said, as if Mrs. Lovett were a child, and Johanna was lecturing her. The teenager slowly moved the vibrator down her stomach and above her clit at an angle that Mrs. Lovett could see everything.

"Please, Jo," Nellie begged as Johanna moved the vibrator toward her own slit.

The blonde continued to move the object to her clit. She let it set on it and turned it on. She watched Mrs. Lovett as her body doubled over in waves of pleasure as she pushed the object harder to herself. She moaned loudly.

More tears rolled down Nellie's cheeks as she watched the teen please herself. "Please, Jo," she whispered again, looking longingly at the vibrator.

Johanna began to moan Mrs. Lovett's name as she pleasured herself with the toy. "Oh God, Nellie," she moaned as she brought her other hand down and shoved two fingers into her awaiting opening.

Nellie sobbed. She was so overcome with need, she was aching. And watching Johanna receive the pleasure she was being denied was excruciating. The blonde's moans got louder as she increased her pace.

Johanna added another finger and kept up a rough pace. All those times with Mrs. Lovett had really increased her endurance and loved the pain as she stretched herself.

She felt very guilty looking at the baker so she looked away. She now understood why the woman had felt so bad. But that didn't mean she was going to stop. She added a fourth finger and increased her pace.

Johanna continued to pump into herself at what felt like an inhuman rate. She felt her eyes begin to roll back into her head and pushed the vibrator hard onto her clit. Soon, her walls clamped down on her fingers and her juices released.

She looked at her arousal-covered hand and put her fingers to Mrs. Lovett's lips. "Suck," she commanded.

Nellie gratefully sucked on her thin fingers, loving the taste of her arousal. But before she could finish, Johanna pulled away, causing Nellie to whimper in protest.

Johanna didn't even give enough time to think before moving the vibrator to Mrs. Lovett's clit.

Nellie cried out and arched her back. She was so lust-filled, the vibrator actually hurt, but she desperately needed release.

Johanna watched Mrs. Lovett's body in amazement as she moved under her. She bent down and whispered huskily in her ear, "You want to be fucked hard, don't you?" as she let her other hand trail down her stomach.

"Yes," Nellie whimpered, nodding vigorously. "Please…"

With that, the teen roughly penetrated the baker with three of her fingers and started moving at a very rough pace. She loved the sounds of Mrs. Lovett in pain and pleasure, but she silenced them with her mouth over hers, shoving her tongue into her wet mouth.

Nellie sobbed in pure ecstasy as the girl brought her closer to the edge. She met Johanna's tongue with her own, playfully nibbling on her bottom lip. She wanted so much to be able to touch the girl, to pull her closer, to at least tangle her hands in her hair, but couldn't.

Johanna began to pump into Mrs. Lovett more deeply. She let her tongue slip into the woman's mouth, and could feel that she was close because of how her walls were tightening around her fingers.

Johanna loved how Mrs. Lovett's moans resonated throughout her mouth. She added another finger before biting slightly on the older woman's lip.

Nellie moaned again. The feeling of Johanna's fingers inside her, mixed with the vibrations and the girl's mouth on hers was pushing her over the edge. She only needed a little bit more.

Johanna shoved her last finger into the baker. She knew she could take it. She continued to pump mercilessly into her.

When Johanna forced her whole hand into Nellie, she let go. She screamed against Johanna's mouth and arched off the bed, pulling against her binds. Pleasure shot through every inch of her body, and her eyes rolled back in her head as her body spasmed.

Johanna slowly pulled her hand out of Mrs. Lovett, and her lips from hers. She sat back and smiled at her work. The baker's eyes were still clenched in ecstasy, and it was almost funny how a girl like herself could do that to the woman.

Nellie shuddered in pleasure as her orgasm went on and on. She whimpered softly when Johanna withdrew her hand, although her climax still continued. She gasped for breath when it ended, her eyes still squeezed shut so tightly, she was seeing vibrant colors. Her chest heaved and she trembled relentlessly. After about 2 minutes, she opened her eyes and looked up at the girl.

Johanna smiled at the older woman. Her own body was incredibly lust-filled, but she resisted the urge to kiss her. She loved when she stared at her like that.

"See something you like?" she asked.

Nellie nodded. "I'm sorry," was the only thing she could manage to say.

Johanna's face changed. She expected them to be even, but in Mrs. Lovett's eyes, they still weren't. She moved up to kiss her again.

"Please, Nellie…What you did wasn't bad at all, in fact I would love to try it again sometime…" she said as she kissed her lovingly. "Now would you like me to release you? I think it's getting quite late." She kissed her forehead. "Please don't be upset."

Nellie smiled softly. "I love you," she said. "And could you? Please?"

Johanna smiled and began to untie the baker. There were bruises beginning to form, similar to the ones she was sure would be very present on herself by morning. When Mrs. Lovett was free, she sat up and Johanna moved in slowly to hug her.

"I love you," Nellie said again. She wanted to make sure she knew. Then, she thought of something. "I have an idea," she said brightly.

"Are you up for one more?" she asked hopefully, moving her hand to the girl's thigh as she kissed her neck.

Johanna couldn't hold back her moan. "Always," she said as she kissed her roughly.

Nellie smiled into the kiss and slowly climbed onto the blonde, pushing her back onto the bed. She moaned softly as she felt the girl's tongue push into her mouth.

Johanna let one of her hands tangle in the baker's red curls and the other scrape down her back. She loved the feeling of Mrs. Lovett on top of her, and was now sure that she loved when the redhead was rough with her. She let her hips grind against the older woman's.

Nellie returned the action, grinding harder into Johanna's hips than the girl had. She groaned loudly into her mouth and kissed her even more furiously. she let her hand travel down Johanna's stomach, stopping just above her slit, teasing her.

"Please Nellie," Johanna begged, already sopping wet. She tried to move her hips so Mrs. Lovett's slender fingers would go inside her.

"Wait," she murmured as she kissed her way to the girl's breasts.

"No, please Nellie, now!" she pleaded, moving her hips, yet loving Nellie's mouth in such close proximity to her breasts.

"Patience, dear," she said softly before wrapping her lips around a stiff pink bud. The girl arched her back and tangled her hands in Nellie's curls as she swirled her tongue around her nipple.

"Oh God, Nellie," Johanna moaned as she felt the baker's wet, loving tongue around her pert breast.

Nellie smiled and nibbled lightly on the tender peak. She let her fingertip just barely brush over the girl's clit and felt her buck her hips.

"Nellie! Please!" she begged as she pushed her curls down harder on her breast.

Nellie decided she had teased her enough for one night. She slowly moved down until she was facing her wet entrance. She teasingly ran her tongue up Johanna's dripping slit, savoring the taste of her arousal. She raised her finger and slowly dipped it into her, only to pull it back out.

"No Nellie…no teasing, please! Just fuck me.." she begged, squirming under the baker's touch.

"I'm going to try something," she said, getting up. She heard Johanna whimper lightly, but didn't say anything. She grabbed the dildos and leaned down to kiss her.

Johanna trusted Mrs. Lovett very much, but the large dildo scared her. It had already been used on her, only in an area that stretched a little better than her still very tight sex. She looked at the baker nervously as she pulled away.

Nellie giggled softly under her breath at Johanna's adorable expression. She delicately climbed back onto her, except backwards. Her slit faced Johanna's face and she faced hers.

She breathed hot air onto her opening as she said, "What I do to you, you do to me." She reached behind and placed the larger dildo in Johanna's hands.

Johanna could see what the woman was getting at, and it immediately sent a gush straight between her legs. As Nellie blew air into her, she trembled. It took all she had not to just draw Mrs. Lovett's clit into her mouth, but instead she blew hot air into her slit, just as she had.

Nellie shuddered as the girl teased her. She delivered a small lick to her clit. It took all her strength to keep from taking her then.

Johanna arched her back as Nellie's tongue touched her clit, but the feeling was short lived, as she pulled away. Johanna mirrored Nellie's movement and almost giggled as she moaned.

Nellie longed for more contact, so she decided to indulge the girl, drawing her clit into her mouth. She moaned loudly when Johanna's soft lips engulfed her sensitive bud as well.

Johanna loved this game they were playing. Nellie couldn't tease her, because it would force Johanna to tease right back. The girl couldn't help but moan onto Nellie's clit as she felt the baker use her tongue to play with her sensitive bundle of nerves. Again, she mirrored Mrs. Lovett.

Nellie let out a groan. She could stand the teasing. She frantically reached for the dildo she had set aside and sucked on Johanna's clit even harder as she quickly plunged it far into the girl.

Johanna accidentally bit down on Nellie's clit when the baker began to fuck her with the dildo. She felt her only respond by shoving the dildo to the hilt, which made Johanna moan even louder. She quickly grabbed her own dildo and roughly plunged into Mrs. Lovett as she sucked harshly on her clit.

Nellie almost screamed when Johanna shoved the dildo into her. She almost stopped all movement, she was so overcome with pleasure. But then she remembered that if she stopped, so would Johanna. She moaned loudly against her clit and nibbled on it lightly, increasing her pace. Then, she pulled her mouth away.

Johanna let go of a sigh of sadness as Nellie pulled away, but then remembered that she could do the same. So she did.

Nellie quickly put her finger into her mouth, coating it with saliva, and returned to her clit, lowering her hand and easing her finger into Johanna's backside.

Johanna's eyes widened as Nellie's finger entered her. That meant the baker wanted the same. The teen sucked on two of her fingers and lightly pushed them into Nellie's backside.

Nellie squeezed her eyes shut and let out a guttural groan as the girl's fingers entered her. She bit down hard on her clit, causing the girl to moan, sending waves of pleasure up Nellie's spine.

Johanna began to move her finger. Nellie was so much tighter here, and it was much harder to move her fingers, but nonetheless, she continued to pump into the baker with both the dildo and her thin fingers. She moaned as Nellie bit down on her clit and did the same to the baker.

Nellie increased her speed on both of Johanna's entrances, plunging into her mercilessly. She tugged lightly on her clit, and felt the girl do the same. She moaned again.

"Another, please," Johanna begged, but the sound was muffled by Nellie's clit.

Nellie moaned as the girl's words sent vibrations into her clit. She eagerly added another finger as she swirled her clit in her mouth.

Johanna moaned again and also added another finger to Nellie. She was now eagerly moaning as she began to swirl Nellie's clit in her mouth.

Nellie was extremely close to her end. Her hands shook as she increased her pace, her hands flying at an inhuman speed as she fucked the girl. She added another finger and bit down on Johanna's clit.

Johanna almost screamed, but her sounds were muffled by Nellie's clit. She was also very close to her climax, her own hand becoming unsteady. Again, she followed Mrs. Lovett.

That sent Nellie over the edge. She screamed loudly around Johanna's clit and her body stiffened as pleasure shot through her. She stopped all movement as the orgasm wracked her body and made her mind fuzzy.

Johanna frowned as Nellie got her orgasm. She watched as Mrs. Lovett got her release, and envied the baker as she laid limply on her.

When Nellie finally finished, and her mind cleared up, she remembered the girl. She slowly got up and picked up the whip again.

Johanna's face changed slightly at the sight of the object. "Nellie…" she said unsurely.

"It's okay, dear," she started. "It's not for what you think it's for." She grabbed the dildo from the girl's hands and got settled back between her legs.

Johanna set eyes on the dildo and her breathing got heavier as she spread her legs a little more.

Nellie smiled as Johanna's legs widened. She was so eager. She placed the dildo at her entrance and slowly eased it in, loving Johanna's soft mewls of pleasure. She pushed it in and stopped, letting the girl adjust to its size. Then, she positioned her index finger to the side of it and slowly started to push it into her.

Johanna's eyes widened as Mrs. Lovett stretched her. She was now beginning to love the pain the baker was causing her, and she spread her legs even more as Nellie added her finger.

Nellie was surprised to see how much she loved being pushed. So she added a second finger.

The teen let out another loud moan and began to thrust her hips with Nellie's movements.

Then, Nellie decided she was stretched enough. She withdrew her fingers and positioned the tip of the handle of the switch at her entrance. She felt the girl stiffen as she applied a little pressure.

Johanna looked at Nellie very sternly. Her movements stopped and she held her breath, becoming very still, as Nellie started to push the tip of the switch into her already full pussy.

Nellie noticed Johanna's look and asked, "What?"

Johanna tried to relax. "It's fine. Fuck me.." she almost commanded as she spread her legs again.

"No, something's wrong. What is it?"

"I'm just afraid…will this tear me?" Johanna asked timidly.

"No, dear. I wouldn't do it if it would," she reassured her.

Again, Johanna relaxed. "Okay…then I'll be fine. And don't be afraid if I scream..I like the pain," she stated bluntly.

Nellie raised her eyebrows slightly, but quickly fixed her expression. Without breaking eye contact, she pushed the handle into her.

Johanna almost screamed as the handle of the switch stretched her to her limits. The pain sent waves of intense pleasure through her and she bucked her hips.

Nellie took up a slow rhythm, barely moving at all, letting her get used to having both objects inside her. She reached behind her and grabbed the other dildo.

Johanna watched as Mrs. Lovett grabbed the other dildo, but didn't say anything. She trusted the baker, and knew she wouldn't hurt her. She let her walls relax around both the objects inside her.

Nellie climbed back up her stomach and gently pushed the dildo into Johanna's mouth. She loved the look of her pink lips wrapped around the huge plastic object.

Johanna shut her eyes as the dildo entered her mouth. She moaned as Nellie began to move the objects inside her.

Nellie let a hand travel down to her chest as he girl sucked on the dildo. She gently massaged a breast, lightly pinching and pulling on the nipple as she moved the object in and out of Johanna's mouth.

Johanna moaned as Nellie fiddled with her nipple. She loved the feel of the plastic moving in and out of her throat.

Nellie heard Johanna moan and took it as a good sign. She pushed the dildo farther into her throat and increased her pace. She dug her fingernails into her soft breast and heard the girl yelp slightly.

Johanna used her teeth to graze the dildo slightly. She tried to point to her bottom half to show Nellie that she wanted some attention there.

Nellie noticed Johanna's silent plea for attention to her lower half. "Soon," she said softly. She twisted her sensitive peak and listened as her cry of pain morphed into a moan of pleasure. She enjoyed experimenting with the girl. She pushed the dildo even farther into her mouth, seeing how much she could take.

The dildo hit its full hilt before Johanna began to gag. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as the dildo went deep into her throat. She moaned and pointed to her lower self again.

"Patience, dear," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. After a few more thrusts, Nellie withdrew the dildo from Johanna's mouth, allowing her to breathe.

She just sat there, staring at her, watching her catch her breath for what felt like the longest time.

Johanna took a deep breath and moved to kiss Mrs. Lovett passionately.

Nellie kissed her shortly before moving back down to give her the attention she craved. She slowly started moving the two objects stuffed inside her as she delivered light licks to her sensitive clit.

Johanna was starting to feel lightheaded from all the pleasure. She felt so full, she was sure she would burst any second.

Johanna writhed under the baker. Nellie positioned the dildo at her other entrance and slowly pushed it in.

Johanna thrust her hips downwards, letting all three objects ease into her. She let out a hearty moan as Nellie fucked her.

Nellie smiled at her eagerness. She suddenly stopped all movement, earning a needy groan from the girl. She grabbed the vibrator, turned it on, and put the end of it in her mouth. Then, she leaned back down and, pressing it roughly to the girl's sensitive clit, started fucking her again.

Johanna was starting to lose control. She began to let moans deep from her belly free, and grabbed roughly at Nellie's bare back.

Nellie pressed harder when she felt the girl's hands scratching at her back. She increased her speed on both her entrances, her hands flying so fast, they were just a blur.

Johanna was so close, it was almost unbearable. "Oh, God...Ah, Nellie!" she screamed as she felt her walls clamp down violently as she came.

Nellie dropped the vibrator and lapped at Johanna's lit as she climaxed, savoring the taste of her juices.

Johanna tried to lift her head to watch Nellie lapping at her entrance. She held onto the blanket tightly, but soon let her body go limp.

Nellie watched as the girl finally finished her orgasm. She licked at her entrance one more time before withdrawing the objects from her and climbing up to kiss her. She lay beside her and let Johanna lay her head in the crook of her neck.

"That was so amazing, Nellie," she said sincerely before pecking Nellie on the lips. "You didn't hurt me at all…I loved all of it." She cuddled up to the baker.

"I love you, Jo…" she said softly. "You know that…right?"

She nodded into the crook of her neck. "I know, Nellie," she said, kissing her jaw lightly. She brought her body close to Nellie's and snuggled up tightly.

Nellie smiled softly. "Do you love me?" she asked quietly, insecurely.

"I love you so much, Nellie, you can't even begin to understand," the teenager said truthfully.

"I love you, too," she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Johanna also began to drift, but before she could completely, she heard a door slam open.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Uh oh…more to come soon!**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	10. Chapter 10

Johanna sat up quickly, covering herself with the blankets. She saw it was Toby and blushed slightly.

"Uh…Hi Toby," she said dumbly.

Nellie was woken up too soon. Johanna shook her arm under the blanket, trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes slightly and murmured, "What, Jo?"

"Um, _Mrs. Lovett, _I think there's something you need to see," she said, trying to act normally.

"Why are you calling me Mrs. Lovett?" she asked sleepily.

"Toby's in here!" she whispered urgently. She gave the now very dumbstruck boy a nervous smile.

Nellie sat straight up in bed, desperately trying to cover her naked body. "Uh..Toby, dear, what are you doing up so late?"

"Late?" he asked confusedly. "Mum, it's almost 6:00."

Johanna looked at Nellie nervously and felt a cold breeze come in though the open door. She pulled the covers tighter around herself.

"W-Why are you two in the same bed?" he asked quietly.

Figuring Toby wouldn't be able to come up with anything better, Nellie said, "Well, how else would we sleep, dear?"

Johanna nodded quickly. "Yes, there really is nowhere else."

Toby seemed to accept this answer for now. "Okay, mum, but you have to get up. The shop's opening soon!"

Johanna looked at Nellie, alarmed. "Yes! But first, you should leave, Toby, so we can get ready," she said.

Toby nodded and left uneasily. Nellie sighed and fell back onto the bed. "How long was I asleep?" she asked, looking up at the blonde.

Johanna sighed. "Longer than me," she said gloomily as she rubbed her eyes.

Nellie groaned. She turned over and whined, "I don't wanna work…"

Johanna moved so she was on top of Nellie. "Neither do I…can't we say we're sick or something?" she asked.

Nellie smiled up at her. "Wanna try it?" she asked.

"Does it mean we can sleep some?" Johanna asked seriously.

"If it works," she said. "I'll get Toby." She pushed the blonde off her and they both sat up again. "Toby!" Nellie called.

"Wait! Nellie, we're naked!" Johanna reminded her frantically.

"We were naked before," she giggled as Toby came rushing back into the room.

"Yes, mum?" he asked, smiling broadly. "Toby, dear, I don't think we'll have the shop open today. I'm not feeling too well, and I'm just not up to working," she explained. She saw Toby's face drop.

Johanna watched the scene unfolding in front of her and wondered if it would be proper if she fell asleep in the middle of their conversation.

"Mum, I don't think-" he started, but Nellie quickly cut him off.

"Toby!" she snapped, but quickly went back to her usual cheery self. "Toby, dear, I really can't work today. So if you would just go tell Mr. T, it would mean the world to me." She smiled sweetly at him, hoping he would leave.

Johanna watched Toby's unsure face and let her hand fall onto Nellie' leg in a comforting manner.

Nellie felt a surge of confidence as she felt Johanna's hand on her leg. She watched as Toby said, "O-Okay, mum.." and slowly walked out of the room. She breathed a sigh of relief when he left, and heard Johanna do the same.

"Oh, God, I though that was never going to end," Johanna said, her voice filled with stress.

"Yes, he is a bit persistent," she shrugged. She leaned in to kiss the teenager again, but before their lips could meet, Sweeney came bounding into the room.

Johanna began to cover herself again, looking at Nellie nervously to see her reaction.

"Mr. T!" Nellie said, trying to stay calm. "You can't just come running into my room whenever you want!"

Sweeney ignored her and turned to Johanna. "Johanna, could you please give Mrs. Lovett and I a minute alone?" he growled.

Johanna and Nellie exchanged a worried look. But before Johanna could say anything, Nellie said quickly, "She can't! she, um…she hurt her ankle, and really shouldn't be getting out of bed."

Johanna nodded. "Yes…it…hurts," she tried to fake a hiss of pain as she pretended to move it.

Sweeney's face immediately softened and he sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happened?" he asked softly as he started pulling the bedspread up to reach her ankle.

Johanna quickly stuck her ankle out, in fear that her father would find out she was naked in the bed with Mrs. Lovett. "I, um…fell wrong..and now it hurts…" she said quietly.

Nellie had to stifle a giggle as she watched Johanna make up a story about how she hurt herself. She was adorable, but the girl was a terrible liar.

Johanna looked at Sweeney nervously. She really hoped he was buying it.

Sweeney gently touched her ankle, and Johanna whimpered in fake pain. He looked up concernedly at her.

"It hurts," she said, trying to make tears well up in her eyes. She let her grip on Nellie increase as her fear increased.

Nellie noticed Johanna was trying to cry. She pretended to lean over and whispered in her ear, "Need help?"

Johanna nodded slightly, so only Nellie could see.

Nellie smiled and moved her hand between the girl's legs. She felt her stiffen and almost laughed. She roughly shoved 3 fingers into her slit.

Johanna cried out loudly, making Sweeney look at her in concern. She bit her lip and let tears roll down her face.

Nellie took up a rough pace as she added another finger and fucked the small girl roughly.

Johanna whimpered as Nellie plunged harshly into her dry hole. She was sure Sweeney thought it was because of her ankle.

Sweeney was watching the two curiously. But nevertheless, he dismissed their strange behavior and stood. He walked out without another word.

Johanna looked at Nellie with tears in her eyes and thanked her. Mrs. Lovett's fingers were still inside her and Johanna was beginning to move her walls around them, adjusting to the size.

Without another word, Nellie withdrew her hand and collapsed onto the bed, completely passed out.

Johanna was slightly surprised, but realized it was best if she got some sleep as well. She pulled her arms up to her chest and snuggled into Nellie's chest, pulling her limp arms around her like a blanket, and drifted off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Okay, so I know that was short, but we just had two humongous chapters, so this one deserved to be short! More out soon! 3 3 3**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	11. Chapter 11

It was about noon when Johanna woke up. She looked around and saw that Nellie was nowhere to be found. She quickly ran down the stairs, careful to avoid her father, because he still thought she was hurt. When reached the bottom of the stairs, she called for Mrs. Lovett in the kitchen.

Nellie heard Johanna cal for her and immediately ran toward the sound. When she found the girl, she said quietly, "Jo! Your father thinks you're hurt!"

Johanna rolled her eyes. "He's upstairs! It doesn't matter," she said bluntly. "Plus, I wanted to ask you something.."

"Anything," Nellie said as she led her into the shop and plopped down in a booth, Johanna sitting down next to her.

"Well, I had a dream last night.." she started.

"Yes?" Nellie said softly, looking into Johanna's eyes.

"My mother was in it…and I was wondering.." She began to fiddle with the bow in her dress. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about her?"

Nellie immediately stiffened. Her expression hardened. "I don't know," she said, her voice almost emotionless.

Johanna noticed this. "Oh, please, Nellie?" she begged. "I'll do anything you want, I just want to know about her…I mean, you must have known her?"

"I knew her," she said quietly. "I took care of you for 4 years until she recovered from her depression."

Johanna looked at her, almost confused. "What…What was she like?" she asked.

"I'd really rather not talk about her," Nellie said, trying to let her down easily.

Johanna frowned. "Why not, Nellie? Please, you can tell me…I'm here for you," she said, moving her hand to rest it in the baker's.

"I really just…don't want to," she said, looking down at their interlocked hands.

Johanna turned her head and looked at a stray rolling pin on the counter. She sighed. "I just wish…at least why you don't want to talk about…" she said, lost in thought.

Nellie sighed as well. She hated seeing her sad. She turned her back to face and kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry," she said softly when she pulled away.

"It's fine," she said, obviously upset. "I think I'm going to go back upstairs.." she trailed off and got up.

Nellie quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and into her lap. "Stay," she almost begged.

"I'm not feeling well," Johanna said, blankly and coldly.

"No, Jo, please," she said, wrapping her arms around Johanna's small waist and preventing her from moving.

Johanna let out a small sigh. "Something is bothering you about this…" she said, frustrated. "Please talk to me, Nellie."

Nellie rested her chin on the girl's shoulder and lightly kissed her jaw. "It's a long story…" she said softly.

Johanna smiled. "So tell me. I have all day," she giggled, her mood lightening.

"Well.." she started. She didn't know how Johanna would react. "When your father was…before he was sent away…I was very…fond…of him.."

Johanna giggled. "You mean you had a crush on him?" she asked in a girlish tone.

Nellie smiled. "You…you could say that," she said, blushing. "I suppose you could also that I was…jealous…of your mother."

"Jealous…you're beautiful, Nellie…anyway, it would be weird if you were with him," She blushed slightly. "If you were, I don't think we could have…what we have right now.." she said truthfully.

Nellie almost laughed out loud. "No, dear, we couldn't," she said, smiling broadly. "And thank you. But that doesn't mean I love you any less."

Johanna brought their lips together. As she pulled away, she smiled. "I feel the same way. Even if you were with my father….I would still love you," she giggled.

"I would still love you, too," Nellie said sweetly. "So you wanted to know about your mother?"

Johanna nodded. "Yes." She smiled at Nellie, trying to comfort her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well…what was she like? I mean…how did you like her?" she asked.

"If I wasn't so jealous of her, we would've been best friends. She was…sweet and sensitive…and perfect for your father.."

Johanna noticed she was drifting off. "He is my father, but…I don't really see why all these girls like him so much," she said, sighing. "I'm sure tons of other beautiful men would want you, Nellie.."

Nellie smiled softly. "But I don't want anyone but you."

Johanna smiled and squeezed Nellie's hand tighter. "And I only want you.." She let her lips lightly brush Nellie's but pulled away and giggled. "It is funny how things turn out, isn't it?" she asked.

"It is…" she said softly. "I held you when you were a baby…I fed you, I changed you, and I raised you until you were five.." She smiled at the memory.

"I vaguely remember it.." Johanna said, her voice drifting softly. "I never remembered my mother. Most of my memories are of…well, I don't want to think about those.."

"You remember Aunt Nellie?" She grinned, remembering what the girl used to call her.

"I remember…I think I remember sitting on your lap and letting you tell me stories by the fire," she said, with a sudden realization.

"You remember that?" Nellie asked, amazed.

"Now that I think about it…I remember that very clearly," the teenager said, letting her head rest in the crook of Nellie's neck. "Why did he take me,,,if you could have taken care of me..why did he take me?" she asked.

Sudden tears spilled over Nellie's cheeks as she remembered that day. "It was…" she managed. "Awful…"

"Please tell me, Nellie," she requested quietly.

Nellie suddenly threw her arms around the girl and sobbed into her. "They took you away from me!" she cried. "It was my fault…they took you because of me!" She held onto Johanna, the magnitude of her sobs scaring even herself.

Johanna held onto her tightly. She could feel her shaking and she began rubbing her back, attempting to comfort her. "We don't have to talk about it anymore, Nellie…it's hurting you.."

"No, it's…it's okay," she said, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

Johanna snuggled up closer to her. "I really appreciate you telling me this, Nellie…I know it's hard…"

"Your mother was still depressed…and I had just put you to bed for the night," she said, her voice shaking. "I was just sitting, enjoying a little gin…and then…he came…with his little…servant.."

"Beadle?" the blonde asked coldly. She had never liked him. He was just as creepy as the judge, if not more. "What did they do?"

"They…they came in, and…and.." but she couldn't finish. She started sobbing again, clutching the girl to her like she would die without her presence.

"I'm here now, Nellie! I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." She kissed Nellie's jaw to comfort her.

Nellie still cried. She could barely stand to remember that night, although Johanna was there with her. "They…they…vio…v-vio…lated…me!" she choked out between sobs. "B-Both of them!"

"W-What…?" Johanna's face went white. "Wh-What did they do you?" she asked. Johanna felt as though she had been hit in the face with a bat. She felt tears well up in her eyes as her breathing became heavy.

"They…they…Oh, Jo, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" she wailed.

"No, it's not, oh, God, Nellie! This man…he ruined the two women most important to me! God! We have to do something!" she cried, tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

"No!" she protested. "No, it's my fault! I let them take you! I let them imprison you! It's my fault…"

"It's fine, Nellie! He has never touched me! Please, Nellie, I'm fine! I love you, and you don't deserve this, no one does!" she cried into Nellie's shoulder.

Nellie tried to calm down. What happened happened. And she had Johanna back. She should be happy. She held the girl to her and tried to hold back her sobs. "I love you," she whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too, Nellie…More than you could know," Johanna said. She brought her lips to Nellie's in a soft kiss.

When she pulled away, Nellie smiled and let her tuck her head under her chin. She kissed the top of her head and rocked her lightly, trying to get her to calm down.

Johanna could feel her body relaxing, but she still held Nellie tight. She never wanted to let go. As long as she was in Nellie's arms, she was safe.

When Johanna finally calmed down, Nellie sighed and said, "I have to tell you something."

Johanna looked into the baker's eyes sympathetically. "What is it, Nellie?"

"We have to go somewhere, and, when we do, please don't be upset," she said slowly.

"What's wrong, Nellie? I promise I won't be mad.." she said, trying to understand.

"Just come with me," she said, getting up and walking toward the door.

Johanna quickly got up and followed Mrs. Lovett out the door. "Where, exactly, are we going, Nellie?" she asked.

Nellie didn't respond. She led the girl out into the streets. They wandered around for about 15 minutes before they reached their destination.

Johanna looked around and noticed they were in a very poor part of town. "Nellie…what are you trying to show me?" she asked, linking onto Nellie's arm in slight fear.

About 15 feet away, stood Lucy, or at least what was left of her. She slowly approached her, Johanna hanging onto her as a precaution. "Ex-Excuse me, miss?" she asked as she tapped her on the shoulder.

Johanna was completely baffled. There, before her, stood a very poor beggar woman. Of course, it broke her heart to see people in this state, but she was still unsure as to why Nellie had brought her here.

Lucy turned around and held out hr hand. "Help a poor beggar?" she asked, in a voice not her own.

Nellie took a nervous look at Johanna and said, "Jo…this is your mother."

Johanna gave Nellie a look that appeared as though she had been drained of all happiness. "What?" she whispered.

"Please don't be upset," Nellie begged, afraid of her expression.

"Alms?" Lucy asked, sticking her hand in Johanna's face.

Johanna felt like her world had been struck to pieces. She may not have been with Nellie for very long, but she still loved her. So it made no sense why she wouldn't have told her this. She looked at the woman in front of hr and tears spilled out of her eyes. "Does she e-even know I'm her d-daughter?" Johanna began to sob.

Nellie shook her head and tried to pull the girl to her.

Johanna roughly pulled away. She ran to the beggar woman and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mum…it's me! It's Johanna!"

Lucy turned toward the girl, and a confused look crossed her face. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Your daughter! Mum! Please, it's Johanna! Please!" Johanna collapsed to her knees and put her head in her hands. Why couldn't she remember her? She must see at least _some_ resemblance! The girl couldn't stop herself from sobbing, and her tears only escalated from there.

Nellie watched as Johanna fell to the ground. She quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her back to her feet, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her to her chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Johanna couldn't speak, only cry into the baker. "We can't just leave her here! Oh, God!" Johanna said, looked back at the confused, raggedy woman.

"Jo…" she tilted her chin up to look at her. "Jo, she's gone."

Johanna shook her head. "Nellie, no! There must be a place we can take her! Nellie, she'll die!" she almost screamed.

Nellie tightened her grip on the girl. She looked straight into her eyes and said sternly, "There's nothing we can do."

Johanna said something incoherent and tried to wipe her eyes. "W-Why didn't you t-t-tell me N-Nellie?" she sobbed.

"I just told you," she said softly. "Now, let's go home."

Nellie had to drag the girl as they walked. The teenager kept trying to say things like, "No," or, "Wait,", but after about 10 minutes of people staring at them, Johanna became silent and walked alongside the redhead.

What they did not know what that there were two sets of unwanted eyes on them.

"My friend, it seems as though we will have my dear Johanna back before the week is out," the honorable Judge Turpin said.

"Your honor!" Beadle Bamford said with the utmost respect. "Such happy news! I knew you would find her again, my lord! Good things always come to those who wait!"

"Yes, sir, they do indeed. That slut Eleanor Lovett won't have her for much longer. I will make sure of that," he said darkly. But he quickly brightened and suggested, "Come, friend, let us continue home."

Beadle followed the judge respectfully.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**OH, SHIT! NOT GOOD! More soon! 3 3 3**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	12. Chapter 12

As the two arrived home, Johanna ran straight to what was now their bedroom. She ignored Nellie's pleas to stop and listen to her, and ran straight into the room, crashing onto the bed and soaking a pillow with her tears.

Nellie ran after her, bursting into the room. "Jo, please don't be upset," she begged as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She began rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Johanna shook her head. "I just wish she could love me like you do," she sobbed into the pillow, ignoring the baker as she rubbed her back.

Nellie didn't know how to answer that. So she just grabbed Johanna's arm, easily pulling her up and into her arms.

Johanna's sobbing lightening as she rested her head on Nellie's lap. She looked up at the baker. "Nellie, can you love me, please? I need it.." she almost begged.

"Love you?" she asked confusedly. "I do love you. You know that."

"No, Nellie, I mean _love_ me.." she said, emphasizing the word love.

Nellie finally realized what she meant. "No, Jo, not now..you just need to calm down," she said softly.

Johanna's eyes began to fill with tears. "Please, Nellie, I need you!" she begged.

"Jo, please don't cry," she said quietly. She couldn't stand to see her cry. "Please." She hugged her tighter to her and kissed her head. "You're upset, you just need to calm down."

"Then calm me down!" she almost yelled. The young blonde was filled with angst, which also made her sexually frustrated. She began to massage Nellie's upper thigh.

"Jo," she said softly, trying to keep her patience. She pulled her backward to look into her eyes. "Jo, you're upset. You need to calm down. If I "love" you, you will not calm down!" She was beginning to get frustrated herself.

Johanna ignored the older woman, moving Nellie's hand up her skirts and shifting hers closer to Nellie's core. "Please, Nellie! I'll help you, and you can help me.." She was now sitting up, facing the baker.

Nellie sighed and moved her hand away, softly kissing Johanna's cheek. "Not now, Jo, it's not a good time."

"Nellie, please!" she begged even more, grabbing the redhead's hand and trying to move them to her own panties. She moved in to kiss her.

Nellie kissed the teenager, but pulled her hand out of her grasp. When she finally pulled away, she said sternly, "No."

Johanna gritted her teeth in anger. Again, she moved Nellie's hand to her panties and roughly shoved it in, holding her wrist sternly there. Her other hand went to Nellie's curves, which she grabbed hard as she began to suck harshly on her pressure point.

Again, Nellie pulled her wrist out of Johanna's grasp. "No," she said again.

Johanna was frustrated with how Nellie was overpowering her. She tried to push her desperate body on her, but it wasn't very useful. She was still forcing her way up Nellie's neck and now began to suck on the baker's earlobe, while battling with her hand and trying to get it into her panties.

When Johanna's lips found Nellie's earlobe, she couldn't hold in a loud moan. But still, she pulled her hand back.

Johanna smirked to herself. She pressed her body hard to the baker's and continued sucking on her earlobe. She still struggled with her hand, sweating with the effort.

Nellie's eyes fluttered closed and she groaned. "Stop," she whispered.

Johanna shook her head violently as she sucked harder, letting her teeth graze the lobe.

Nellie moaned and pushed the girl away, looking at her with heated eyes. Without warning, she pounced on her, pushing her onto her back and crashing her lips against the girl's.

Johanna let a moan of relief loose when Nellie kissed her lips. "Mmm..yes, Nellie, take your frustration out on me," she moaned as Nellie briefly pulled away from her lips.

Nellie groaned and kissed her again. It seemed Johanna had found her weak spot. She started rapidly kissing her neck, desperately fiddling with her dress laces as she went.

Johanna loved Nellie's eagerness. She pressed her head closer to her body and tried to undress Nellie while also encouraging Nellie to free her from her clothes.

Nellie was so overcome with lust, she couldn't even wait until she untied her dress. She ripped right through the material, leaving her in only her white panties.

Johanna looked up, somewhat startled. She wanted Nellie to make love to her, and she was starting to get the feeling that this was not going to be gentle. She immediately felt herself become wet at the thought of Nellie pushing her to her limits.

Nellie immediately wrapped her lips around a nipple, roughly biting and then soothing it with her tongue. She gripped her other breast as she suckled Johanna, squeezing so hard, she was sure she was leaving marks. She sucked harshly and wrapped her arm around her middle, pulling her closer, trying to get more of her breast into her mouth.

Johanna gasped and yelped shortly as Nellie fiddled with her roughly. She loved when Nellie was this rough with her, so she didn't protest, just put her arms around the baker.

Nellie continued down, wanting to get straight to Johanna's most intimate spot. She roughly ripped her panties off and started massaging her entrance.

"Mmm, yes, Nellie!" Johanna encouraged as she felt the baker's hand play with her now very slick folds. She thrust her hips forward to meet her hand.

Nellie quickly drew her clit into her mouth, sucking hungrily. She loved how Johanna cried out and writhed under her. She reached up and roughly shoved three fingers into the girl.

Johanna almost screamed as Nellie penetrated her. She knew that she was going to be rough with her, but she wasn't exactly prepared mentally. She tried to relax her walls as they convulsed around Nellie's fingers. The feeling of the baker sucking roughly on her clit was making stars form in her head.

Nellie brushed her teeth over Johanna's clit and added a fourth finger. She moaned loudly as Johanna clenched and tightened around her fingers. She let go of her clit and moved upward, sucking harshly on her nipple as she pressed her thumb sharply against Johanna's clit.

Johanna was beginning to cry out in pleasure. A thin layer of sweat was covering her small body. "Oh, G-God, Nellie! I'm close.." she warned.

Hearing this, Nellie sucked even harder on the girl's stiff peak and added her fifth and final finger, forcing her entire hand into the girl.

Johanna's eyes filled with pleasurable tears as she felt Nellie's hand move in and out of her. She cringed each time her entrance slid over the baker's knuckles, but sighed as she became closer and closer to her climax.

Nellie increased her pace and could feel Johanna's walls tightening around her hand. She knew she was close. Extremely close. She slipped her hand over her mouth to stifle her scream as she came.

Johanna felt tears roll down her cheeks as she came violently onto Nellie's hand. Her body lay limp, her mouth askew from pleasure as she finished her orgasm.

Nellie slowly withdrew her hand from the trembling girl and crawled up her body to kiss her. When she pulled away, she put her soaking hand between them and offered her a finger as she started sucking on her thumb.

Johanna obediently took two of Nellie's fingers into her shaking mouth.

Nellie watched with hungry eyes as Johanna sucked on her fingers. She smiled as she finished, looked up at her sweetly. "Feel better?" she asked as she moved in to kiss the girl.

"Not yet," she answered as she crashed her lips onto Nellie's. She moved so she was straddling Mrs. Lovett.

Nellie looked up at Johanna, slightly surprised. But nevertheless, she kissed her passionately, moaning softly at the feel of the girl's warm body.

Johanna forced her tongue through Nellie's semi-parted lips and battled for dominance. She let her hands run up and down the baker's legs before pulling away. "I want to try something," she said simply.

Nellie moaned softly and wrapped her legs around Johanna's waist. "And what would that be, dear?" she asked, staring lovingly into the girl's eyes.

"You'll see," she said seductively.

Johanna began to move her hand up Nellie's skirts. She let one hand go around Mrs. Lovett's back and undo the ties on her corset.

Nellie watched Johanna with heated eyes as she undressed her. "You gonna fuck me, baby?" she asked huskily.

"Something like that," she whispered. She began to suck on Nellie's pressure point as she pulled off her dress and corset.

Nellie breathed a sigh of relief when she was released form her tight clothes. "What do you mean?" she whispered. She hated being kept in the dark.

Johanna slowly got off the bed, giving Nellie a seductive look. She moved to the dresser and opened the top drawer. "Look what I found last week," she said as she pulled out a large, double-headed dildo that was more girthier than the ones Nellie had already used on her.

Nellie blushed furiously. "How did you find that?" she asked quietly. "I had it hidden."

Johanna sighed, the smirk never leaving her lips. "Well, why would you hide it when we could have so much fun?"

"I didn't think you were ready for it," she said softly, blushing even harder, when, the truth was, she had hidden it so she could have it to herself.

Johanna threw the plastic object on the bed and sat down in front of Nellie. "Oh, I am ready for it, Nellie," she said. She teased her by slowly pulling off her panties.

Nellie groaned needily. She thrust her hips up toward the girl. The heated look on her face, combined with the thought of using the dildo was making her extremely aroused. "Faster," she begged. "Please."

Johanna nodded and quickly pulled off the baker's panties. She spread her own legs, exposing her pink slit to the older woman.

Nellie licked her lips at the sight of her exposed sex and pounced on her again. Her hand went straight down to her entrance, roughly rubbing her slick clit as she kissed her.

As much as Johanna loved the feel of Nellie playing with her, she wanted to play. And play she would. She pushed the baker off her and grabbed the dildo.

Nellie was surprised at Johanna's assertiveness. She raised her eyebrows and grinned at the girl as she climbed on top of her.

Johanna positioned her entrance above the large dildo and slowly sat down on it, pushing it deep inside of her. She bit her lip as it entered her tight hole, but she wanted to show Nellie she could take it. She positioned the other end at Nellie's entrance.

Nellie watched as Johanna penetrated herself with the plastic and held her breath as Johanna placed the dildo at her own slick entrance. "Jo…" she breathed, getting wetter with each passing second. She watched the girl's flushed face contort with pleasure as she got used to the feeling to the large dildo inside her.

"Are you ready?" she asked huskily.

Nellie nodded vigorously, moving her hips in an attempt to get the object to penetrate her.

Johanna linked one of her legs around Nellie's hips and the other around her backside and thrust her hips toward the baker, pushing the dildo far into Nellie and farther into herself.

Nellie moaned loudly as the dildo pushed into her. She arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut as she thrust toward the girl, trying to get the object farther into her.

As Nellie thrust, the object went further into both girl, their clits almost touching. Johanna's mouth was gaping open from pleasure. It felt as though it were in her stomach, it was so deep inside her.

Nellie gasped and moaned as she pushed even further so their clits rubbed together. She moaned and pressed harder against the girl, longing for more contact. "Please," she muttered as she reached down and started rubbing Johanna's clit, hoping she would do the same.

Johanna obliged, taking Nellie's clit between her fingers. She picked up a pace, each thrust causing their clits to touch.

Nellie groaned loudly as Johanna's fingers found her sensitive bud. She cried out and increased her pace, thrusting as fast as she could into the small girl and herself.

Johanna's pleasure was becoming overwhelming, and she was sure that Nellie's was also becoming unbearable. She moved her hips and grabbed Nellie's leg.

Nellie did the same, pulling the girl to her as she thrust, pushing the dildo farther into both of them. "Oh, God.." Johanna muttered as she roughly pinched her clit between her fingers.

Nellie was getting closer and closer to her end, her stomach inflating like a balloon. She gritted her teeth and tried to increased her pace, rubbing their clits together and reaching up to grab one of the girl's breasts.

Johanna let her head fall back as she felt Nellie's nimble fingers on her breast. She did the same, roughly grabbing the baker's breast. Her end was near and her walls were crashing down on the dildo.

Nellie groaned and clamped down on the dildo as her orgasm overcame her. Her muscles tensed and she bit her lip to stifle her scream.

Johanna saw that Nellie was finishing up and thrust her side harder into the baker. "Oh, God…Nellie!"

Nellie barely heard her words as her climax blocked her ears and clouded her mind.

Johanna thrust harder, trying to get the dildo in and out of her, getting closer and closer to her orgasm.

Nellie's orgasm still continued. It seemed neverending as Johanna kept up her pace and pinched her nipple. She panted, gasping for breath as she kept coming violently.

"Nellie! I-" Johanna moaned. Hearing Nellie's moans was pushing her over the edge.

As Nellie's orgasm ended, she opened her eyes to see Johanna just being pushed over the edge. She knew Johanna wouldn't be able to control her shriek, so, despite her weak state, she had to pounce on her, clapping her hands over her mouth as she screamed, her climax wracking her small body.

Johanna relaxed as she felt Nellie on top of her, the plastic still inside both of them.

Nellie moved her hands and pressed her lips against Johanna's, still muffling her cries of pleasure. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance.

Johanna's mouth trembled as she kissed the baker, her body starting to go numb.

Nellie slipped her tongue between Johanna's parted lips and brought her hands lightly to the girl's neck, pulling her closer as she kissed her. She felt the girl relax underneath her, and knew she had finished with her orgasm.

Johanna made the kiss loving as she calmed down. She wrapped her arms around the baker's neck.

Nellie reluctantly pulled away, looking sweetly into the girl's eyes and whispered, slightly dreamily, "Feel better?"

"So much better," she said, smiling weakly as she moved away.

"I'm sorry," Nellie whispered before kissing her again. "I should've told you sooner.

Johanna nuzzled Nellie's neck and said, "You just didn't want to hurt me…it's okay, Nellie…it's not your fault.."

Nellie breathed a sigh of relief. She rolled over so she was under Johanna and the girl could snuggle closer to her. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too, Nellie, but I am so tired.." she said as she pulled the covers over them.

"Me, too…" Nellie whispered as she slowly fell asleep.

"So we have a plan, then?" Judge Turpin asked, sitting in her living room, across from his friend and servant, Beadle Bamford.

Beadle tipped her hat slightly, properly addressing the judge. "Tomorrow…yes, your ward shall be back tomorrow, milord?"

"Yes, my friend. Tomorrow, we will go and retrieve her. Tomorrow, we will get my dear Johanna back," he said, grinning darkly.

"Yes, yes milord! It shall be a grand day, indeed," the shorter man said, rubbing his nose.

"It seems as such."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**CHIZZNUTS! NOT GOOD! 3 3 3**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	13. Chapter 13

Nellie woke up to a bloodcurdling scream. She immediately jumped out of bed and ran toward the sound. She followed the shriek to her bathroom, where Johanna was standing, her panties around her ankles and soaked in blood.

The teen was crying hysterically. "N-Ne-Nellie…w-what's happening?" she almost screamed.

"What's wrong?" yelled Sweeney's voice as he came running in. But then he saw Johanna, and immediately shielded his eyes and walked back out.

"Nellie, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her into the hallway with him. Johanna was still screaming and crying in the bathroom.

Nellie turned Sweeney around and ushered him out into the shop, saying, "Let me handle this, Mr. T."

Once he was gone, she hurried back into the bathroom and hugged Johanna comfortingly.

"Nellie…maybe you w-were right…I wasn't ready…now, I'm going to die!" she sobbed into Nellie's shoulder.

Nellie giggled and ran her fingers through Johanna's blonde locks. "Jo…Jo, it's okay, nothing wrong with you!" she said as she pulled back, smiling softly at the terrified teenager.

"Then why am I bleeding…down there?" she whispered the last part.

Nellie motioned for Johanna to sit down on the toilet. Nellie sat down on the edge of the bathtub and took her hands in her own. "You're bleeding down there because you got your period," she said softly, looking into her -tear-filled eyes.

"What?" Johanna asked through her tears.

"Every month, your uterus has to refresh itself, so you bleed…down there. It happens to everybody, and, really, I'm surprised you haven't already gotten it," she said uncomfortably. She hated explaining things like this.

Johanna looked utterly confused. "So…I'm not going to die?" she questioned.

"No, dear, of course not," she said, smiling at her cuteness. "You're not going to die. I promise." She got up, closed the door, and started rifling through her cabinets. Finally, she found what she was looking for and knelt between Johanna's knees. "Spread your legs," she said.

Johanna timidly spread her legs, embarrassed because of the state of her nether regions.

Nellie noticed Johanna's embarrassment, and said, "Don't be embarrassed. Its completely natural." She wet a rag and started wiping her lower regions, cleaning her slit.

Johanna flinched slightly as Nellie cleaned her. Now was not the time to get turned on.

Nellie rolled her eyes slightly at the girl's sensitivity. When she was thoroughly cleaned, she grabbed a tampon and unwrapped it. She pulled Johanna's lower half closer to her and spread her legs even more. "Relax," she said as she positioned it at her entrance.

"Wait, Nellie…what are you doing?" the girl asked as her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"I'm helping you. Now, relax," she said, trying not to giggle.

Johanna took a deep breath and nodded, letting her muscles relax.

"Ready?" she asked, applying a little pressure.

The teen nodded, anticipating her next move.

Nellie slowly eased the applicator into her and pushed the actual tampon into her. She saw the girl flinch and her jaw tensed as she pushed it into her. Once it was in, she withdrew the applicator and pulled off Johanna's ruined panties. "I'll be right back," she said as she stood up, walking into her bedroom, grabbing Johanna a new pair of panties, and going back in. She slipped them over her ankles and grabbed a pad, unwrapping it and attaching it to the white material.

Johanna looked at Nellie confusedly. "What did you just do?" she asked.

"Which one?" Nellie asked, helping Johanna stand up and pulling her panties back up.

"What did you just put inside me?"

"A tampon," she said simply. "Comfortable?"

Johanna moved her legs and noticed that she actually couldn't feel it at all. "Yes…but is it stuck?"

"No, it's not stuck. You have to change it in a few hours, though," she told her as she led her back into their bedroom and picked her out a dress.

Johanna was still confused, but nevertheless followed the baker and sat down on the bed. "So this period…do you have one, too?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I have one…Unfortunately," she added with a small smile.

As Johanna was sitting, she got a sudden pain in her stomach. She clutched it and fell over onto the bed, curling her legs up to her chest.

Nellie knew immediately what was wrong. She sat down next to Johanna and pulled her lap, letting the girl wrap her arms around her neck and bury her face into her neck. She wrapped one arm around her and, with the other, started rubbing her stomach in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Nellie, I hate this…when will it stop?" she whined, but it came out as more of a mumble.

"In about a week," she said, rubbing her back as well as her stomach.

Johanna groaned. She had never experienced anything like this, and she wasn't sure if she could take a week of it.

"Don't worry, dear," Nellie said soothingly. "It gets better…you get used to it." And then, she remembered something. She easily lifted the teenager off her lap and scampered over to her dresser, going into the third drawer and quickly pulling out a large bar of chocolate. She went back to the bed and pulled Johanna back into her lap.

Johanna gave her a puzzled look as the baker dropped the bar into her lap. "What's this for?" she asked.

"Eat it," she said. "It'll help." She smiled softly and took a piece for herself.

Johanna timidly ate the chocolate as she watched Nellie move about the room.

Nellie quickly got herself dressed and ready for the day, turning and checking periodically on Johanna. When she was finally finished, she walked back to the bed, helped Johanna into her own dress, and asked, "Can you walk down to the kitchen? Or do you want me to get your father?"

Johanna was in a rare mood. She tried to get up, but almost didn't want to. She felt tears randomly pinch her eyes. "Get my daddy," she asked quietly.

Nellie's heart melted. She felt so bad for the girl. She nodded and walked out of the room, rushing up to the barber shop. She entered without knocking and was immediately greeted by Sweeney's worried voice. "Nellie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Mr. T, Jo, just got her period," she answered calmly.

Sweeney's expression turned into one of confusion, and then disgust. "Oh," he said quietly. "Gross."

Nellie couldn't hold back a giggle. This man killed men for a living, usually getting splattered with blood, for them to be baked into pies and served to the oblivious public, and he was disgusted by something as small as this? She rolled her eyes and said, "And she needs you. Now, come on." She walked back out and down to the pie shop, Sweeney following closely behind.

Johanna was wiping her eyes. She had started crying, and she didn't even know why. She looked up as she heard the door open.

Nellie led Sweeney into their bedroom and to Johanna. "She needs you to carry her," she told him.

Johanna nodded. She was in pain, and she cringed as he moved to grab her.

Sweeney swept Johanna up into her arms and carried her out into the pie shop. Nellie followed closely behind, but not before grabbing the bar of chocolate.

Johanna snuggled into Sweeney's chest. Her body was exhausted from this thing called a period.

Sweeney delicately put Johanna down in a booth and kissed the top of her head. He looked at Nellie and immediately felt uncomfortable. "Well…" he started awkwardly. "I'll leave you two to…talk," and backed out of the room.

Nellie smiled softly and sat down next to Johanna, giving her the chocolate and putting her arm around her.

Johanna began to nibble on the chocolate. She leaned into the baker. "I don't know if I can take this for a week," she whined.

Nellie hugged the girl closer to her and kissed her head. "I know, dear," she said softly.

Johanna wanted to go back to bed. She wanted to lay down in the booth and never get up. She slowly laid her head on Mrs. Lovett's lap.

Nellie smiled and started to stroke Johanna's hair, trying to soothe her. "Keep eating," she said, giving her back the chocolate she had laid on the table.

Johanna ate the chocolate. It tasted too sweet in her mouth, but it wasn't too bad.

Nellie sighed as she realized she needed to talk to Sweeney. She slowly pulled the girl back up into a sitting position and kissed her cheek. "I have to go talk to your father," she said as she stood up.

Johanna nodded and rested her elbows and head on the table. She set the chocolate on the booth and began to daze into sleep, when she heard the door slam open. "We are not open!" she said sternly, angry that Nellie's customers had ignored the "Closed" sign.

"I believe you are," said a cold voice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Dun, dun…DUNNNN! OMG WHO COULD IT BE? Idk… 3 3 3**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	14. Chapter 14

Johanna gasped and immediately turned around. She had heard that voice before, and her heart dropped to her feet when she saw who it was. Judge Turpin stood at the door, Beadle Bamford standing beside him, smirking disgustingly. Johanna gasped and, despite her cramps, ran toward the back door.

Turpin nodded toward her and Beadle went running after her. He clamped him hand over her mouth and dragged her, kicking and trying to scream, back to Turpin. The judge pinned her against the wall, Beadle still muffling her screams, and easily ripped through her dress and corset.

Johanna felt tears sting her eyes as she was stripped. She blushed heavily. She didn't want this man to see her naked, but she couldn't move.

Turpin smirked and let his hand drift down to her slit. He felt the string of the tampon dangling from it and grasped it. "Someone's on their period," he sneered as he roughly yanked it out of her, earning a muffled yelp of pain from the girl.

He began to massage her opening, loving the look of terror on her face. Suddenly, he roughly shoved three fingers into her. When all she did was gasp, he gritted his teeth and growled, "Who have you been fucking with?" as he added another finger, hoping for a reaction.

Johanna tried to shake her head. "No! please, stop!" she sobbed. The fourth finger of the judge's hand was beginning to hurt her with each thrust. His hands were much bigger than Nellie's small ones. She shut her eyes tightly and turned her head. Her stomach churned as the judge moved his fingers inside her.

Turpin grinned. Finally, he was getting a reaction. He added his thumb, forcing his entire hand into the small, sobbing, protesting girl. "You like this, don't you, you little whore?" he hissed as he pumped into her.

"N-no, no!" she begged, shaking her head. "Nellie! Help me, please!" she screamed.

"Nellie…?" he sneered. "_That's_ who you've been fucking? Eleanor Lovett?" He stopped plunging into her, he was so curiously disgusted.

Johanna continued to cry Nellie's name. She fell to the floor as Turpin pulled out of her and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Beadle yanked her back up, throwing her back to Turpin, who immediately shoved his hand back between her legs. "I knew you were a slut, but I never thought you'd sink so low," he growled as he thrust mercilessly into her.

"I love her more than I could ever love you!" she spat at her as she pressed her walls tight around his hand, trying to push him out of her. "_NELLIE!"_

"You _love_ her." It was more a statement than a question. "You love her," he repeated as he spread his fingers inside her. He slapped her. "You _love_ her," he hissed. With the hand not currently violating her, he began to unbutton his pants.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Uh oh…not good. I know it was short, but there'll be more by tonight! I PROMISE. 3 3 3 **_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


	15. Chapter 15

"No, Mr. T, I'm telling you-" Nellie started, but she was interrupted by a scream from below.

"Nellie!" Johanna's voice shrieked.

Nellie's eyes widened and she streaked out the door, Sweeney following closely behind. She burst into the pie shop to see Judge Turpin, her Johanna pinned against the wall under him, Beadle stifling her screams as he pulled his hand from between her legs and positioned his cock at her entrance.

"_NO!"_ she shrieked as she ran into the room. She grabbed the closest thing that could be used as a weapon, which just happened to be a large, cast-iron frying pan, and charged toward the judge.

Johanna looked up in pain as Nellie ran into the room. She hated that her former guardian had been able to do this to her, and that she was so defenseless.

Turpin backed away from her, smirking, and Johanna sprinted to Nellie, hugging her tightly. She didn't even care that she was naked. Nellie had saved her.

Nellie kissed her, tears running down her face. She didn't care if anyone saw. But she quickly pushed her away and ran toward Turpin, the pan raised over her head. She swung, and the pan hit the side of his head, knocking him to the floor. She started to beat him, losing control.

"_YOU…WILL…NOT…HURT…HER!"_ she screamed between slugs. She didn't stop beating him until Sweeney, after slitting the Beadle's throat, dragged her, sobbing and screaming, off of him.

Johanna ran toward her and sobbed into her. She couldn't even look up from her chest. Her body ached with sadness. She felt disgusting. She felt like she was no longer just Nellie's.

Nellie held her tight, tighter than she ever had. They both sobbed, clinging to each other. She couldn't believe Johanna had to go through what she had to go through. And the worst part was, she wasn't there to protect her, like she said she would be.

Sweeney stalked over to the beaten, bloody judge, standing over him. He grinned sadistically as he lifted him up by the hair and slowly ran the razor across his throat, ending his life and splattering blood everywhere. Judge Turpin took one last raggedy breath before his eyes closed, for the last time.

Johanna screamed as she heard her father killing the man who had almost raped her. She wanted to disappear with Nellie into their room and never return.

Nellie walked them over to a booth and sat down, Johanna in her lap. She let her throw her arms around her neck and sob into her. Nellie clung to her and cried, cried harder than she ever had, harder even than when Turpin and the Beadle had raped her. She rubbed Johanna's back, trying to calm her down. But she couldn't. The girl kept crying uncontrollably, convulsing with sobs.

Johanna literally felt like she was about to die. She felt so disgusted with herself. She could feel blood running down her legs, and the emotions running through her head were making her dizzy.

Nellie tried desperately to calm down. She had to be strong, for Johanna more than anyone. She took several deep breaths, and eventually calmed down enough to realize that Sweeney was standing across the room, singing to his razors. With a sudden burst of strength, she scooped up Johanna in her arms and carried her to their bedroom.

Johanna collapsed when they reached the bed. "Oh, G-G-Go-God, N-Nel-Nellie! I-I'm s-s-so so-sorry!" she sobbed.

Nellie pulled her into her arms and tried desperately not to start crying again. "It's not your fault," she repeated over and over as she rocked her.

Johanna shook her head. "Ne-Nellie! I want to take it back! His hands…they were…inside of me!" she cried.

"I know," Nellie whispered, tears coming to her eyes again. "But he's dead now."

The teen ignored her. "Nellie, please get his touch off me!" she cried into the baker's waist.

Nellie couldn't stop it. The tears spilled over her cheeks again and she couldn't silence her cries. "I…can't.." she whispered between sobs.

Johanna's heart pounded in her chest. She wrapped herself up in the quilt and snuggled tight next to Nellie.

Once again, Nellie struggled to calm down. "Let's get you cleaned up," she said as she pulled her out of the blanket and into her arms, carrying her to the bathroom.

Johanna just let her carry her. She nodded and held onto Nellie, her face buried in her chest.

Nellie brought Johanna into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet as she started the water for a bath. Then, she sat down on the edge of the tub and grabbed her hands. "Look at me," she said softly. When Johanna didn't do anything, she shrieked, "_Look at me!"_

Johanna looked blankly into Nellie's eyes. She didn't even flinch at the fact that the baker had just screamed in her face.

"Johanna Lucille Barker, you listen to me," she said sternly. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

Johanna let her gaze travel off. She didn't care if Nellie thought it wasn't her fault. She loved her, and felt like she had betrayed her.

Nellie gritted her teeth when the girl looked away. She roughly grabbed her face in her hand and turned her back to look at her. "I know what you're thinking," she said. "But it is absolutely, 150 percent, not your fault. And don't you think otherwise."

"I'm contaminated, Nellie…" she said softly, looking down at her hands with tear-filled eyes, "I don't know how you bear to still touch me."

"Don't. You. Dare. Think. Like. That," she growled. She leaned in and kissed her, trying to show her that she was still the same as she had ever been.

Johanna was hesitant to let Nellie kiss her. Her lips lay limp as the baker kissed her.

Nellie pulled back. "Why won't you kiss me?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," she said blankly.

"Listen to me," Nellie said. "You are not contaminated. You are not any different than the way you were yesterday. You are still beautiful. You are still clean. And I still love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens."

More tears fell down Johanna's face. She didn't feel like she deserved the baker. She always did so much for her.

Nellie kissed her again and pressed her forehead against Johanna's. "Please, don't cry," she whispered.

After a pause, Johanna threw her arms around Nellie's neck and sobbed, "I love you so much, Nellie!"

"I love you, too. You know that, right? You know how much I love you?" she asked, running her fingers lightly through her hair.

Johanna kept nodding, her body being wracked with sobs. "Ye-Yes, Nellie…I know," she said before bringing their lips together in a shaky kiss.

Nellie kissed her softly, not wanting to overwhelm her, but wanting at the same time to let her know how much she loved her. She brought her hands to the sides of her face before she realized the door was still open. She quickly got up and closed it. Then, she went back to the girl and offered her a hand.

Johanna took it, giving Nellie a weak smile

Nellie pulled her up and kissed her again, wrapping a slim arm around her waist and pulling her closer. When she finally pulled away, she kissed her forehead and helped her into the bathtub, which was now full with hot water.

Johanna shuddered as her body sank into the warm water. She let her muscles relax and sat back in the water, her gaze lingering on Nellie.

Nellie sat down on the toilet and grabbed her hands again. Tears formed in her eyes as she whispered, "It's not your fault…it's mine."

Johanna shook her head furiously. "No, Nellie, please don't think that! You saved me, Nellie! You are the hero!"

"But I promised you that I would always be there to protect you. And I wasn't. Jo, I wasn't there to stop them," she explained.

"Please, Nellie, don't blame yourself!" she begged, moving over in the tub to face the baker.

"But it's my fault," she whispered, a lone tear rolling down her face. She squeezed the girl's hands. "Oh, Jo, I'm so sorry!"

"No," the girl whispered, trying to adjust to the steaming hot water. "Nellie, if anything, you saved me! Please don't blame yourself," she said sadly.

Nellie sniffled and nodded, trying to smile. "Of course, dear," she said quietly, looking down at her hands. "Enough of this foolish chatter."

Johanna nodded and let her entire body sink beneath the water.

Nellie smiled as she watched the girl soak peacefully in the hot water. She hated to disturb her, but she couldn't stay in there forever. Silently, she wet a rag with warm water and handed it to her. "Here," she said.

Johanna looked at Nellie strangely. "Why can't you wash me?" she asked curiously.

Nellie blushed slightly and smiled. "You want _me_ to wash you? Jo, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Please?" she asked, her eyes begging the baker.

"Jo," She took her hands in her own again. "After…recent events…I don't think you would want me to-" she started, but she was interrupted.

"Please!" Johanna almost cried. "Your touch makes me feel better."

After thinking it over for a moment, Nellie reluctantly said, "Well…okay," and knelt in front of the tub.

Johanna sighed and let her head relax on the side of the tub, her body facing Nellie.

Nellie took the rag from Johanna's hands and said softly, "Spread your legs."

Johanna obliged. She trusted Nellie more than anyone.

Nellie lowly started wiping her inner thighs, cleaning the blood from them. She heard the girl sigh softly and was extremely relieved that she wasn't hurting her.

Johanna was happy that Nellie was cleaning her. She felt disgusted by what the judge had done, but felt like Nellie could always take all her problems away. She sighed and let her body relax.

Nellie slowly moved upward, careful to be gentle with her damaged and no doubt sore slit. She delicately started cleaning her, but stopped immediately when the girl stiffened and gasped lightly.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm a little sore," she admitted.

Nellie just nodded and started cleaning her again, extremely carefully. She grabbed the girl's hand for comfort and squeezed lightly.

Johanna squeezed back. She turned her head and watched Nellie as she cleaned her up.

When Johanna was finally clean, Nellie sat back and smiled at her. She raised her hand and kissed it softly.

Johanna couldn't help but smile. The baker was always making things better.

Nellie reached into the tub and pulled the plug, letting the water start to drain.

"Nellie, wait," she said softly.

Nellie looked at the girl somewhat worriedly. "Yes?" she asked softly.

"Can you…can you wash the rest of me?" she hesitated.

Nellie replugged the drain and asked, "What do you mean, dear?"

Johanna blushed slightly. "Like, my hair, maybe, or…the rest of me.."

Nellie smiled softly and turned the water back on. "Of course, dear," she said. "Which one first? Hair or body?"

"My body, since you started it already," she said quietly.

Nellie smiled and nodded, grabbing the rag again and putting a little soap on it. "Turn around," she said.

Johanna nodded and did as she was told.

Nellie pushed the girl's long hair over her shoulders and began slowly lathering her shoulders, neck, and back.

Johanna felt her muscles relax even more as the warm water from the rag touched her back. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders, beginning to stare down into the faintly red water.

Nellie cleaned her entire back and arms and said, "Turn again."

Johanna silently obliged and smiled at Nellie as she turned.

Nellie smiled back and wordlessly began to clean her front, cleaning her full breasts with the soapy rag. She squeezed her hand again and bit her lip to keep from becoming aroused.

Johanna closed her eyes, letting her body relax completely. She arched her back slightly to get closer to the warmth of the water.

Nellie finished with her breasts and started on her stomach, wiping the pale flesh delicately. She looked into Johanna's eyes as she cleaned her, squeezing her hand yet again.

Johanna smiled reassuringly at Nellie. She squeezed the baker's hand in return.

Nellie finished cleaning her body, her tiny feet last. Then, she got up, putting the rag in the sink, and said, "I'll be right back," as she walked out of the room and into the pie shop. Surprisingly, Sweeney had managed to get the mess of the blood and bodies cleaned up. She thought for a moment about checking to see if they were in the bakehouse, but thought against it, going straight into the cabinets, pulling out a large glass, and hurrying back to the bathroom.

Johanna smiled weakly as the baker entered the room.

Nellie smiled back at her, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner, and sat down next to the tub. She was about to start washing Johanna's hair when she noticed the water. "Let's get you some new water," she said.

Johanna nodded and stood up. She cringed slightly at the pain between her legs, but smiled at Nellie, reminding her that she was okay.

Nellie frowned. She was concerned about the girl. But nevertheless, she smiled back and said softly, "Sit down, dear," as she helped Johanna out of the bathtub. She unplugged the drain and sat on the edge of the tub as the water drained.

Johanna watched as the water drained. She looked up at Nellie and a sudden thought popped into her head. "Nellie…what will become of Turpin and Beadle?"

Nellie paled slightly. She knew this question would come up sooner or later. "Well, dear…they're…dead," she said slowly, looking at the floor.

Johanna didn't know what to think. The two people she hated most in the world were dead. She wasn't sure she believed it. "What…What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your father…he killed them," she said quietly, terrified of her reaction.

Johanna could feel her face draining of all color. "He…killed them? How?" she asked.

"He slit their throats…with his razor," Nellie said, finally looking up into the girl's eyes.

Johanna felt tears come to her eyes. Although the two were terrible, she didn't want her father to be the one that killed them.

Nellie noticed Johanna's eyes fill with tears, and her own did the same. "I'm so sorry," she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "But there's something else I have to tell you."

"What do you mean?" Johanna asked, her lip quivering.

"Please, don't overreact," she requested. She took a deep breath and grabbed Johanna's hand. "You have every right to be upset, but just…please, don't overreact."

"Nellie…what are you not telling me?" she asked, slightly suspiciously.

"Well…" she started, her eyes dropping back to the floor. "Your father and I…we…have a…secret, of sorts."

"Nellie…" Johanna was lost for words. "You're not…sleeping with him? Are you?"

"No! Of course not!" she said quickly. "Though there was one time when we were teenagers…" she trailed off, blushing furiously.

Johanna raised her eyebrows. "What?" she asked astonishedly.

Nellie blushed even more. "We just…got drunk, and then…things happened," she said, extremely embarrassed. "But I have to tell you something."

Johanna's face changed. She had almost completely forgotten about Nellie was talking about. "What did you do?" she asked, almost demanding.

Nellie sighed quietly. She blushed even more as she said, "Well, we…let's just say, he was the one I lost my virginity to."

Johanna let her jaw drop. "Nellie! You…What?" she exclaimed, utterly confused.

"Your father was…my first," she said in a small voice.

Johanna didn't know what to think. "You mean…you had sex?" she asked innocently.

Nellie just nodded. She was so embarrassed, and she was absolutely terrified of what Johanna would think. What if she didn't want to be with her anymore?

Johanna looked at the baker strangely. "What was it like?" she asked curiously.

Nellie couldn't believe Johanna had asked such a thing. "Johanna Barker, I refuse to explain to you what it was like to have sex with your father," she said sternly, looking up and into the girl's eyes.

"Please.." Johanna asked quietly. "Just…was he good?"

"No," she refused.

"Please, Nellie! That's not fair! I have the right to know!" she whined.

Nellie sighed. She did deserve it. She blushed again as she said, "He was…inexperienced."

Johanna almost laughed. "Inexperienced? Was he a quick learner? Like me?" she asked.

Nellie giggled. "No…" she laughed. "He was…" She had to pause, she was laughing so hard. "awful."

Johanna began to giggle, although she knew that she shouldn't. "He was…bad.." She laughed slightly. "Was he…small?"

Nellie burst out laughing. She fell backward into the still-draining tub, getting soaked. She met Johanna's eyes and began laughing even harder. "No," she managed to choke out.

Johanna held Nellie's hand as she, too, laughed. "Then why was he so bad?"

"_Because he was too big!"_ Nellie laughed, tears rolling down her face.

Johanna face went small. "How does that work?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Help me up first," she panted, trying to catch her breath as she struggled to get out of the water.

Johanna pulled Nellie's hands until she was in a sitting position back on the edge of the tub. Once Nellie had calmed down considerably, Johanna looked straight into her eyes and commanded, "Now, explain."

"It was awful that he was too big," she started, blushing furiously again. "because it was painful. And he was inexperienced. And we were drunk…"

Johanna thought for a moment, and then realized something. "But when you used that big toy on my, it was much too large, but I liked it," she said softly.

"But that wasn't your first time," she explained. "Remember your first time? That first day? When Anthony brought you here?"

Johanna smiled as she thought of the sweet love Nellie and her had made that day they met, and smiled. She was stretched before she had gotten that far. "Oh, yes.." she said, remembering.

"It hurt you when I used two fingers," she said, giggling a bit at how for she had come. "Now, imagine if, on that day, I had used the dildo we used yesterday."

Johanna shook her head. "I don't think I would have liked that," she said truthfully, looking down.

"Exactly. Now, I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you'll react. But just, promise me you'll let me finished before you say anything?" she requested.

Johanna was slightly skeptical, but nodded anyway.

"Say it," she begged, tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't bear to lose Johanna. "Say it, please."

"I promise," she said, looking into Nellie's eyes.

"Okay…Remember when I had to punish you?" she asked slowly. Johanna blushed, but nodded. "Do you remember why I had to punish you?"

Johanna tried to think back to the day Nellie had introduced pain into their sexual endeavors. "Not really…" she said quietly.

"Please, remember. You have to."

Johanna wracked her brain. "Oh, yeah…the bakehouse, I think it was…you wouldn't let me down there?"

"Yes.." Nellie said softly. "Do you know why you couldn't go down there?"

"You…you never told me, remember? You kicked me out."

"Well…it was because.." she started nervously. "Because there are some things down there that I don't want you exposed to."

Johanna swallowed. "What do you mean?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Your father and I…have a business. A despicable business that I hope will stop soon. But a business nonetheless," she stalled, trying to put off the truth.

"Nellie! Just tell me.." Johanna said. She could feel sweat forming on her brow.

Nellie took a deep breath. "This business…is the only way we could survive. We had to do it, Jo. But it wasn't just for that. It was for revenge, for you, your mother, and your father" she still stalled, though she didn't know why she was trying anymore.

"Nellie, stop teasing! Just tell me!" she said, somewhat annoyed.

"Your father…he…kills his customers," she whispered. "And I bake them…into pies.." She wouldn't dare look into Johanna's eyes. "And that's why you couldn't go down there."

Johanna's face was completely pale as she stared, mortified, at Nellie. She tried to get up and run away, but Nellie grabbed her hips.

Tears rolled down Nellie's cheeks as she pulled Johanna into her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist, preventing her escape. "Jo…please," she whispered.

"No! Get away from us! That is disgusting, and….how could you? Nellie, no!" Her eyes were now blinded with tears. She felt sick to her stomach, and just wanted to run away. She felt like she was stuck in a nightmare, and there was no escape.

Nellie held her tighter. "No, Jo, please, no," she whispered as she rocked her back and forth. "Please."

Johanna felt suffocated as Nellie held her tight. "Why would you? Nellie! Please! I don't want-"

But Nellie turned her head and kissed her, cutting her off.

Johanna tried to pull away from the baker, but her eyes fluttered shut of their own accord as their lips melted together. She wanted to be furious at Nellie, and she wanted to run away, but the softness of the baker's lips enticed her.

When Nellie pulled away, she closed her eyes and rested her head against the girl's. "I love you. More than my own life. And I would do anything for you," she said softly.

Johanna felt tears coming to her eyes. "Then, please, Nellie…stop this…please, don't kill anyone else.."

"I won't. I promise," she said truthfully. She hugged Johanna to her and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry."

Johanna just sighed and hugged the baker tighter. "I love you, Nellie."

"Thank you," she whispered. But she quickly recovered and said, wiping her eyes, "Let me wash your hair."


	16. Chapter 16

Johanna nodded and sat back in the tub. She looked at the baker, nervously shying away from her.

Nellie sniffled. She had noticed the girl's actions. She gently reached for her and, lightly holding her face in her hands, kissed her softly.

Johanna let Nellie have her lips, but frowned into the kiss. She felt almost scared around the baker. What if she decided to turn on her? She could easily finish her off.

Nellie felt Johanna's frown and immediately pulled back. "What's wrong?" she asked stupidly.

"Nellie, it's just…what to do you think about it?" she asked timidly.

"About what?"

"Nellie! Don't play dumb!" Johanna said, pulling out of the older woman's grasp.

"I think it's…disgusting," she said truthfully, as more tears filled her eyes. "I think it's vile, and horrible, and…disgusting! I hate baking the pies, Jo, I hate it! I only proposed the idea because your father had to get rid of a body, and I needed to revive my business!"

"Then why do you do it?" she asked, the words coming out as more of a whisper than she wanted. Her eyes began welling up with tears.

Nellie thought for a moment. She used to do it because she was in love with the barber, but, now that she had met Johanna, she really had no reason. "I don't know," she said slowly. "I guess, it's just become a…routine…of sorts."

Wet tears rolled down Johanna face. "You know…you know that it will be hard for me…I feel like…I'm not sure what I feel."

"I know it's hard. But I promise, I will stop this as soon as I can," she told her as she took her hands in her own.

Johanna flinched from the touch, but let her hands rest in Nellie's.

Nellie noticed this as well, and let the tears roll down her cheeks. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"It's just…I'm afraid," she said quietly.

"Afraid…?" Nellie asked, her voice quivering. She struggled to keep her composure. "Of what?"

"Well…you, Nellie," Johanna said, her voice barely louder than I whisper. She collapsed against the side of the tub, crying uncontrollably. "But I love you so much!"

A sob escaped Nellie's lips. "Please, don't be afraid of me," she whispered. "I could never hurt you."

Johanna lifted her head from the her head from the side of the tub and looked up at the baker. After a moment of silence, and asked timidly, "Get in with me?"

Nellie smiled and wiped her eyes. "Of course, dear," she said softly as she stood up and started unlacing her dress.

Johanna half-smiled as Nellie undressed and brought her knees to her chest, making room for the redhead.

Nellie shrugged her dress off her shoulders and slipped off her panties. She slowly stepped into the tub and sank into the hot water, her knees up to her chest as well. She put a delicate hand and started, "Jo, I-" but Johanna interrupted her.

"Nellie…it's okay…just please…please don't do it anymore," she said, moving closer to the older woman.

"I won't. I swear," she said, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you so much, Jo, you can't even begin to understand."

Johanna smiled before she placed herself in Nellie's arms.

Nellie lifted her chin with one finger and brought their lips together in a soft kiss, full of unspoken apologies.

Johanna felt her lips meld with Nellie's. She let her arms link around the baker's neck and she let her nude body sit upon Nellie's.

Nellie sobbed silently into Johanna's kiss. She had forgiven her, or at least it looked like it. She brought her hands to the girl's neck and kissed her more passionately, almost pushing her over into the water.

Johanna let the baker push her against the edge of the tub. She could feel the kiss becoming more passionate as water hit her neck.

Nellie pushed her against the porcelain. She let her hands rest on her hips as she ran her tongue over her lower lip, silently begging for entrance.

Johanna moaned, parting her lips for Nellie as she thrust her hips. The idea of making love in the water was exciting her.

Nellie pulled away. "Jo, I don't think-" she started, but, once again, Johanna interrupted her.

"Please, Nellie?" she asked. "Please?"

"Jo…you don't want this."

"Please, Nellie, please!" Johanna begged, opening her legs and letting water seep into her body. She began kissing Nellie's neck as she linked her fingers between Nellie's.

"No, Jo. You just want to feel loved. And you are! I love you so much, sweetie," she tried to reason with Johanna.

"No, Nellie, I want you to fuck me, please!" she said as she kissed Nellie's jawline.

"No, you don't," she said, as sternly as she could manage when the girl's lips were slowly making their way up her neck. "Please, stop," she breathed.

Johanna shook her head and smirked before she began to nibble on Nellie's earlobe.

Nellie couldn't hold in a soft moan. "Please, Jo, stop."

Johanna began to run her nails down the baker's back before biting hard on Nellie's earlobe.

Nellie yelped shortly before it turned into a loud moan. "Pleased, Jo, I don't want to hurt you," she tried.

"Mm…please!" Johanna mumbled as she suckled Nellie's ear.

Nellie gritted her teeth, struggling to keep from pouncing on the eager girl. She took deep breaths, trying to keep her thoughts from the magical feel of Johanna's lips on her earlobe. "Jo, stop," she said, as firmly as she could.

"No, fuck me." Johanna's voice was mumbled as she ran her teeth across the baker's ear. She let her legs spread more and tried to bring Nellie's hand down to her entrance.

"You are so evil," Nellie mumbled as she gave in, pushing the girl against the edge of the tub again and kissing her furiously, running her hands over her curves under the water.

Johanna moaned loudly into the kiss as she felt her back hit the back of the tub and Nellie's hands roam her wet body.

"I love you," Nellie said softly as she pulled away. She kissed her cheek and moved downward, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin under Johanna's jaw. Her hand trailed down her flat stomach, slowly making its way to her slit.

"I love you, too, Nellie," she moaned, trying to make her hips meet Nellie's hand as she panted.

Nellie let her finger just brush over Johanna's slick clit, looking into her eyes to gauge her reaction. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her, and she was afraid she would.

"Just fuck me already, Nellie!" she commanded as she threw her head back.

"Are you sure?" Nellie asked, putting a little pressure on the girl's already-stiff bud.

Having Nellie tease her like this was driving Johanna crazy. "Yes, Nellie, please!" she begged.

She nodded, a little hesitantly. She slowly dipped one finger into her waiting opening, but immediately pulled out when the girl winced.

Johanna tried not to flinch, but the pain the judge had cause her still lingered. She regretted it immediately when Nellie pulled out. "Nellie, please, this is what I want!" she almost cried.

"But I hurt you," Nellie said softly, looking down into the water.

"No, Nellie, please, just keep going, I will tell you if it hurts, please!"

"You promise you'll tell me?" Nellie asked. Johanna nodded vigorously. "All right, then," she breathed before leaning in and kissing the blonde as she slowly pushed her finger into her.

Johanna let her walls relax around Nellie's digit before moaning loudly.

Nellie pressed her thumb to Johanna's clit and pushed her tongue between the girl's parted lips.

Johanna began to suck on Nellie's tongue. She let the muscles in her sex contract around the baker's finger. "M-M-More," she mumbled.

Nellie moaned softly and obliged. She slowly pushed a second finger into the girl as she began kissing her neck.

Johanna moaned. She loved the feel of Nellie's fingers moving in and out of her. She was approaching her end much too quickly.

Nellie brought her other hand up to fiddle with one of Johanna's nipple as she went back to her lips. She lightly touched a third finger to the girl's entrance, as if asking for permission to enter.

Johanna nodded vigorously as she arched her back.

Nellie eagerly pushed her third finger into Johanna as she kissed her passionately. She lightly pulled on her nipple as she started up a fast pace, pressing on her clit as well. She parted her lips, silently asking for Johanna's tongue.

Johanna let her tongue plunge into Nellie's mouth. She moaned loudly as Nellie teased her and shifted under her hand. She was so close, she could barely keep her eyes open. She began to thrust her hips, meeting Nellie's every thrust.

Nellie could tell Johanna was on the edge of her climax. "Come on, sweetie, come for me," she said softly as she pushed a fourth finger against her entrance, asking for permission again.

Johanna's walls clenched around Nellie's fingers. Johanna was so close to the edge, she felt like she would burst.

Nellie increased her pace and kissed Johanna more passionately. "I love you," she repeated every time she came up for air. Again, she lightly pressed her fourth finger to Johanna's entrance, asking for permission to enter.

Johanna nodded furiously and tried to push Nellie's finger into her.

Nellie eagerly pushed her fourth finger into the girl and picked up the pace again. She tangled her free hand in Johanna's hair as she kissed her again.

Johanna yelped as Nellie's fourth finger entered her. She was surprised at how much it hurt her, and her mouth tensed as Nellie kissed her.

Nellie immediately pulled away, withdrawing her fingers from the blonde. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"No…Nellie, please! I like it rough, just fuck me!" she begged.

"But I hurt you," she said guiltily, shrinking back to the other side of the tub.

"No, please, Nellie! If you don't do it, I'll do it myself!" she said, bringing her hand down to her own center.

As much as she hated herself for hurting the girl, she wanted to be the one touching her. Just as Johanna was about to plunge three fingers into herself, Nellie gave in. "Okay," she said softly as she moved back toward the blonde, pushing her hand away from herself. "But no more than two fingers."

"Three!" Johanna pleaded as she spread her legs.

"_Two_," Nellie said sternly. "And that's final." She slowly pressed her lips to Johanna's, kissing her softly as her hand slid down her stomach again. She pressed her palm to the girl's cheek as she kissed her.

Johanna sighed softly and silently agreed. Sometimes Nellie's motherly instincts came out when it came to her safety.

Nellie smiled at the girl's compliance and slowly eased two fingers back into her. She moved in to kiss her again as she started up a vigorous pace, wanting to let Johanna have her climax. She pressed her thumb sharply to the flushed girl's clit and smirked lightly when Johanna gasped into her mouth.

Johanna could feel what little control she had left leaving her body. She gasped and moaned as Nellie teased her clit.

"That's it…come one," Nellie encouraged as she plunged into her, her fingers moving at an almost inhuman rate. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the moans that were getting steadily louder. Then didn't want Sweeney walking in, now did they?

Johanna felt Nellie cover her mouth, which only furthered her excitement. She let her eyes flutter closed as her orgasm came closer.

Nellie let her lips trail soft kisses down Johanna's neck, making her way to her breasts. Johanna's chest heaved and she looked down at Nellie with glazed eyes. She licked her lips slowly, making sure Johanna was watching, before wrapping them around a stiff pink nipple.

Nellie's mouth teasing her pushed Johanna over the edge. She felt her walls tighten around the baker's fingers before she screamed and released.

Nellie felt Johanna go limp under her, and knew she had finished. She slowly withdrew her fingers from the girl and pulled them out of the water. She slowly moved back in to kiss Johanna, holding her face in her hands. When she finally pulled back, she whispered, "Can I wash your hair now?"

Johanna giggled weakly. "Of course you can."


	17. Chapter 17

Nellie kissed Johanna's forehead as she tucked the blanket securely around her body. "Comfortable?" she asked softly as she placed her hand over the girl's.

"Yes…but Nellie?" she asked, looking up at the baker.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked softly.

"Can you please stay here with me?" Johanna asked.

"I wish I could, sweetie, but I have work to do," she said regretfully. "I'll be back soon." She pressed her lips softly to Johanna's before standing and starting toward the door.

Johanna would have protested more if it were not for how tired she had become. She simply nodded and curled up in the covers, snuggling in their warmth.

Nellie looked over her shoulder to see Johanna just closing her eyes. She smiled and walked out the door, closing it softly behind her. She tiptoed down the hallway and checked in on Toby, to see that he was also asleep. She closed the door and walked quietly down the stairs and into the pie shop, where she found an obviously very drunk Sweeney Todd.

Sweeney stumbled around the shop, gin sloshing in the almost empty bottle in his hand. Nellie came into his view and he licked his dry lips. The dark woman so sexy in the fitting dress she was wearing. He gave Nellie a dark look as she walked in.

Nellie sighed and walked over to a booth, plopping down with a huff. "Hello, Mr. Todd," she said tiredly.

Sweeney brought his hands to the back of the booth where Nellie was sitting. He set his hands down so his fingertips just barely touched her neck and moved down to whisper in her ear. "How are you, love?" he asked. "You look so stressed." His speech was slurred as he blew hot air on her neck.

Nellie leaned her head back against the seat and said, "I am stressed." And she was. The entire thing with Turpin, and on top of that, Johanna getting her period had really made Nellie uptight.

Sweeney moved closer to kiss Nellie's neck. "Why don't you let me relieve it?" he asked.

"What!" Nellie exclaimed when she felt Sweeney's lips on her neck. She turned around to face her as she said, "What are you doing?"

"Relieving your stress," he slurred as he brought his hands down to Nellie's chest, caressing her collarbone as he made small marks on her neck.

Nellie whimpered softly. Johanna had her father's lips. She tried to push him away, saying, "Stop, Mr. T."

"Mm, no, Nellie…we both need this." Sweeney wasted no time. He violently grabbed her breast and brought his other hand down on her stomach.

Nellie nearly screamed. "Mr. T, stop!" she exclaimed, feeling very uncomfortable in her position.

"No, Nellie…you'll love it…just like old times," he said as he began to yank Nellie's corset down. He started pulling up the hem of her dress.

"No, Mr. T, really!" Nellie said, trying to pull her corset back up and push her dress back down at the same time. "Stop!"

"No!" Sweeney yelled. He was beginning to get impatient. He bit down hard on Nellie's neck, pulling a scream from her lips. He moved her panties to the side, exposing her to the cold air.

A shiver ran up Nellie's spine as she was exposed. She tried desperately to put them back to normal, but Sweeney wouldn't let her. Tears were forming in her eyes and she fought back a sob. "Ben, stop, really!" she said loudly.

Johanna stirred as she slept. She thought that she something in the lower part of the house. She opened her eyes wide as she heard people yelling.

Sweeney only continued to suck harshly on a pressure point on Nellie's neck as he roughly. Suddenly, he shoved two rough fingers into her only semi wet entrance. "Nellie…have you been naughty?"

The tears slipped out of Nellie's eyes and onto her cheeks as Sweeney penetrated her. She cried out and unsuccessfully tried to force him out of her. "No!" she protested. "Of course not! Ben, please, stop!"

Johanna hurried to put something on and ran out the door. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, the source of the noise. Her jaw dropped. Tears began to fill her eyes as she sight before her played out. Her voice broke as she said softly, "Nellie.."

Nellie's head whipped toward the door and her eyes widened. "Jo, it's not what it looks like!" she exclaimed, trying desperately to get Sweeney's probing fingers out of her.

Sweeney looked at his daughter horror. He never wanted her to see him like this.

Johanna could feel her heart crumble. "Ne-Nellie…..how could you?"

Nellie took advantage of Sweeney's terror to push him out of her and fix herself. "Jo, I swear, it's not what you think!" she said as she stood, putting her hands out in front of her.

Johanna glared at Nellie before running out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Although Sweeney was drunk, he was still mortified by what he had done. He tried to follow Johanna out, desperate to tell her he was not really like what she had just seen.

Nellie ran after her, screaming for her to stop, to listen to her. She flew up the stairs behind her and tried to reach for her, but Johanna was too quick. "Jo!" she called. "Please!"

Johanna wanted to run away and never come back. She ran up to the room and began to take all of her belongings and place them on the bed.

Nellie raced after Johanna and sobbed when she saw what she was doing. She ran up to her and grabbed her arm, pleading, "Please, Jo, it wasn't what you think!"

Sweeney was trudging up the stairs to his crying daughter. He stood behind Nellie in the doorway.

"No! Both of you! Leave me alone!" Johanna screamed, going under the bed to look for a bag.

"No!" Nellie shrieked. "I will not leave you alone!" Then, she turned to Sweeney. "Get out of here! Let me handle it!"

"No!" Sweeney objected. "She is my daughter, and I will take care of her!" He tried to push through Nellie so he could stop Johanna from leaving, but couldn't.

Johanna watched the two fight and felt her stomach churn. Her knees went weak, and she fell to the floor.

Nellie screamed. She kneeled down in front of Johanna and grabbed her hand. "Jo, what's wrong?" she asked frantically, a touch of hysteria entering her voice. She turned back to Sweeney. _"Get out!_" she screamed.

"No!" Sweeney yelled, running to the two and trying to push Nellie away. "Why are you so attached to my daughter?" he asked, very flustered and confused, the drunkenness not helping.

"_Get out!"_ she shrieked again as she gathered her strength and pushed him away, sending him onto his back. "Jo..please, what's wrong?"

Sweeney didn't want to hurt Nellie in front of Johanna. As much as he wanted to cause the woman pain for causing him pain, he didn't want to lose his daughter anymore than he already had.

"Jo, please," Nellie begged, more tears falling from her eyes. "Please.."

Johanna shook her head. "Why are you trying to hurt me so much? And to think you cheated on me with my own father! It hurts!" she sobbed.

"I'm not trying to hurt you!" Nellie screamed. "And I'm not cheating on you, I could never cheat on you! I love you!"

"You just did!" Johanna screamed, crying into the floor.

Sweeney looked at the two women, surprised and confused, before his face turned into something of disgust. He glared angrily at Nellie. _"YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH MY DAUGHTER?"_ he boomed.

Nellie whipped around. She thought Sweeney had left. She had no idea what to say. She turned from Sweeney to Johanna and then back to Sweeney, trying to think of something to say. More tears fell from her eyes and struggled to hold back a loud sob.

Johanna didn't know how to feel. She felt a bit ashamed, but she also still felt the pain of being hurt by Nellie. "I can't do this, Nellie, if you are going to do things like this!"

Sweeney violently grabbed Nellie's arm. "What is going on? This is disgusting! How could you brainwash my sweet, innocent Johanna?"

Nellie yelped in pain. "No, Jo, please," she begged. "Please, you can't do this!" She forced herself to turn away from the girl she loved and face the man she used to love. "Let me deal with this!" she pleaded with him.

"No! You tell me exactly what is going on, or I will _hurt_ you, Eleanor Lovett!"

"Nothing is going on, Ben, please!"

Sweeney tightened his grip on the baker's arm. "Tell me!" he demanded.

Johanna looked down at the floor. "Just tell him, Nellie," she whispered quietly in defeat.

Nellie's knees buckled as she heard this. She would have fallen to the floor if not for Sweeney's grip on her arm. She shook her head. "I can't," she whispered brokenly.

Johanna's eyes widened as she saw how angry Sweeney was getting. "Dad! Please! Don't hurt her! Listen to me!"

Sweeney could barely bring his eyes to meet his daughter's, but, when he did, he saw the hurt and something else unrecognizable reflected in them.

"She didn't brainwash me, dad…I agreed to it, and I love Nellie more than anyone in the world. That's why I was so upset to see you two together. I love Nellie, dad, what you were doing to her hurt so bad because she is mine!" Johanna almost screamed.

Nellie sobbed even harder as Johanna voiced how much she loved and how much she was hurting. She couldn't believe this was happening, she didn't want it to happen like this.

Sweeney felt hot tears sting his eyes. Why would his baby girl ever want something like this for herself?

Johanna looked hard into her father's eyes and before looking at Nellie and leaning forward, letting their lips meet in a long awaited kiss.

Nellie cried into the kiss, more emotion than she had ever felt in one time being put into it. Her fingers found Johanna's yellow locks as they kissed, pulling her closer.

Johanna deepened the kiss by putting her arms around the baker. She felt butterflies like she had never before and tried to pull Nellie closer.

Sweeney didn't know how to feel. His daughter looked so happy as she kissed Nellie, but he knew this wasn't right. "Stop! Johanna stop!"

Nellie cried even harder. She knew Sweeney wouldn't accept them being together. "I'm…sorry…I'm…so…sorry," she whispered between kisses.

Johanna let her head rest against Nellie's, completely ignoring her father. She let one of her hands go up and caress Nellie's cheek.

"Jo.." Nellie whispered, so softly she herself could barely hear it. "Jo, I'm sorry."

Johanna nodded and just brought their lips together in a soft kiss that they both needed.

When Nellie pulled back, she looked straight into Johanna's eyes and said, "I could never hurt you. I love you too much."

Johanna looked up at her father and almost glared at him. "I engaged this relationship, and I love Nellie more than anyone in this world. Please don't look down on us because of it," she said quietly.

Nellie smiled at Johanna's pride in their relationship. She grabbed Johanna's hand and looked up at Sweeney. "If you can't accept us, I'll take Johanna far away," she threatened.

"I…well.." he started, but couldn't say much. So he just turned and walked from the room.

Nellie looked at Johanna with tears in her eyes. "Well.." she said softly. "He accepts it. For now, at least."

Johanna nodded, a mix of feelings running through her head. "Why did you do that me, Nellie?"

"I didn't! I swear, I didn't!" Nellie said, squeezing Johanna's hand in reassurance.

"Then what do you call it?"

"Nothing! It was nothing!" Nellie exclaimed. "Your father was drunk, and…nothing happened!"

"Nellie…he was inside you! You can't say nothing happened!" Johanna retorted.

"It was! It was nothing, Jo, I swear!" Nellie protested, more tears flowing freely from her eyes. "I swear to you, it was absolutely nothing!"

"Nellie! I saw everything! Just tell me what happened!"

"Okay," Nellie said, taking Johanna's hands in her own. "This is what happened. I went downstairs, and your father was very drunk. I sat down, and he came up behind me. He asked if I wanted him to 'relieve my stress'. I said no. But then he started kissing my neck, and…it just happened! I'm sorry, Jo, I tried to stop him!"

"You mean he.." Johanna trailed off, indicating something with her eyes.

Nellie nodded, slowly taking Johanna into her arms. She kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm sorry."

Johanna put her arms around Nellie, her eyes filling with tears. "I-I'm sorry f-for ever th-th-thinking that!"

Nellie ran her fingers through Johanna's blonde locks and kissed her head again. "It's okay, sweetie," she whispered into her hair.

Johanna smiled at Nellie and leaned up, capturing the redhead's lips. Even though they had kissed numerous times, Johanna still felt the magic and lust from the first time. "Why would he do that?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Honestly, I don't know," Nellie admitted. "He was uptight about everything that had happened, and he was drunk.."

Johanna kissed Nellie's cheek and sighed. "I think it's getting late, I would love to continue this, but I am so tired," she said.

"You're right," Nellie said. She slowly stood up and offered Johanna a hand, helping her to her feet. She blew out the candles, changed into a nightgown, and climbed into bed, Johanna following soon after.

Johanna took Nellie's hand and kissed her lips as she got under the covers next to the woman. "I love you so much, Nellie, I'm so sorry I ever thought such a thing of you," she said.

"It's fine, sweetie, really," Nellie said softly. She let Johanna tuck her head underneath her chin and squeezed her hand. "I love you, Johanna Barker," she whispered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hey guys! So I know, it was a LONG wait, me and Breannahello have just been so busy these past few weeks. We definitely owe you! Review and you'll get a cookie! (again)**_


End file.
